Ce qui nous appartient
by Rain on your Back
Summary: L'amour a ses raisons que que la raison ignore, et tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Le célèbre mafieux Rackist Lasso, croupit en prison depuis onze ans pour le meurtre de son compagnon. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, leur fille reçoit une lettre qui prétend connaître la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé...
1. Prologue: Wild hands

**: Ce qui nous appartient :**

 **Prologue: Wild hands**

 **Auteur** : Rain on your Back:

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, sinon Hao et Jeanne se verraient beaucoup plus souvent.

 **Note** : Ceci est une fic qui est au moins à 70% de la faute de Corporal Queen, avec qui j'ai partagé un rêve de voiture sur Marco, Rackist et Jeanne - et qui m'a envoyée dans un embroglio de mafia et de gayitude adorablement dark. J'en ai profité pour glisser en douce (ahem) mon headcanon du moment, c'est-à-dire que Jeanne est autiste... On va voir ce que ça donne, allez.

Je poste ce prologue pour me forcer à bosser cette fic régulièrement, et aussi parce que c'est si bizarre pour moi d'écrire ça que des avis m'aideraient à comprendre où je vais, et si y'a des soucis auxquels je n'ai pas pensé.

Je peux pas faire mon formatage habituel puisque mon ordi est en rade, donc je viendrai probablement réviser ce chapitre plus tard. T.T

* * *

 **Prologue: Wild hands**

 _The burning desire to live and roam free -_

 _I'm taking your hand but you don't understand_

 _So where I am going, you won't be in the end_

 _Utopia_ (Within Temptation)

* * *

Elle se sentait comme Orphée aux portes de l'enfer.

Dès l'entrée dans la petite salle d'attente, l'épreuve commençait. On peinait à respirer; les yeux piquaient, et une vague nausée se logeait dans le ventre. Des odeurs âcres, en montant du sol, les enveloppaient comme un costume putride, visiblement nécessaire à leur voyage en ces contrées sans lumière. Autour d'elle, les visages étaient fermés, quand ils n'étaient pas tamponnés par des mouchoirs veillots. La larme coulait facilement. Dans le petit groupe qui attendait d'avoir la permission de pénétrer dans la salle de visite, elle était la plus jeune; les femmes et les rares hommes autour d'elle semblaient descendre de tableaux ancients, figés dans des expressions grotesques de souffrance ou d'ennui. Il semblait qu'ils devaient tous être punis pour le crime de ceux qu'ils devaient voir. La salle d'attente était froide et mal éclairée; il n'y avait pas assez de chaises pour tout le monde, et elle avait dû céder la sienne à une femme enceinte. Les gardiens, dont ils dépendaient pour atteindre leur but, allaient et venaient sans les regarder.

Tout cela était humiliant, et les rendait visiblement nerveux. Quant à elle, elle se sentait comme enroulée dans une balle de coton, et était pour l'instant incapable d'accéder à ses propres sentiments sur la question. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer, et déterminer que les émotions qu'elle arrivait à déceler dans le groupe correspondaient probablement aux siennes. Mais elle savait bien, avant même de venir, que ce serait un moment stressant; elle se réconforta avec l'idée que les vacances lui permettraient au moins de se reprendre après son retour. En espérant que Meene ne décèle rien...

Enfin, il fut temps. Une porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit de ferraille, et le groupe s'ébranla. Chacun à leur tour, les visiteurs qui atteignaient l'entrée donnaient un nom au gardien, qui vérifiait leur autorisation et leur donnait un numéro. Elle suivit le mouvement, sans se plaindre lorsqu'elle était doublée. Se hâter ne changerait rien.

Elle donna son nom, obtint l'autorisation, le numéro, et elle prit le chemin de son siège.

C'était comme parcourir un cimetière. Les personnes entrées avec elle se détachaient du groupe une à une pour rejoindre ceux qu'elles étaient venues voir, les traits tirés, la mine grave; les boxes ressemblaient à des caveaux sales. Le silence qui s'étalait dans la grande pièce glaçait les membres.

Elle avançait pourtant, les yeux sur les numéros, les jambes raides. Et, comme les autres, elle trouva le sien, et se dirigea du même pas endeuillé vers le box. La chaise était dure, et elle s'y trouva bien. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal d'avoir attendu; elle prit le temps, comme elle était encore seule, de les étendre et de reprendre son souffle. Maintenant qu'elle était assise, tout cela ne lui paraissait plus si impressionnant. La vitre devant elle, le téléphone en plastique, les parois de son box - tout semblait faux, comme sorti d'une maison de poupées miteuse.

"Jeanne," entendit-elle alors.

Elle se souvenait d'une voix grave, qui imposait le silence et l'obéissance. Le murmure qui lui parvint, au travers du crachin du téléphone, lui sembla plus poussiéreux, plus fatigué, et elle hésita un instant avant de lever les yeux sur lui.

Le faux prêtre avait vieilli, et semblait entièrement transformé. Le vêtement orange lui donnait un aspect comique, renforcé par son crâne découvert. Il était visiblement surpris de la découvrir là, et son regard habituellement lointain se concentrait sur son visage, ses mains, ses vêtements. Pour lui aussi, cela devait être difficile de réconcilier l'inconnue devant lui et la petite fille qu'il avait élevée; de ce qu'elle savait, il n'avait pas eu ne serait-ce qu'une photo d'elle. Cela faisait pourtant presque huit ans...

Au bout s'un long moment, elle lui fit signe de s'assoir, et il obéit. L'un comme l'autre ignorèrent le téléphone à leur disposition; ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Rackist sembla se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, et leva les mains le premier. 'Tu es devenue grande,' il signa, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne souriait pas beaucoup; Jeanne lut aisément son malaise.

Tant mieux. Elle espérait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Elle espérait qu'il était perclu de remords et de douleur. Il méritait de souffrir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, il méritait de rester dans cet enfer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

'Jeanne? Prends ton temps, mais nous n'avons qu'une petite demi heure,' il rappela. Et ce sourire gentil. Il fallait qu'il arrête de sourire, qu'il arrête de faire comme si tout était normal. Elle lui était un peu reconnaissante de signer - de lui indiquer qu'elle en avait le droit, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler; c'était reconnaître qu'elle était stressée d'être là, saturée déjà. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle lui pardonnait quoi que ce soit. Elle le détestait, et sa gentillesse n'y changerait rien.

Elle leva les mains et signa, 'j'ai eu dix-huit ans la semaine dernière.

\- Félicitations,' répondit-il immédiatement. Il avait honnêtement l'air content pour elle; il ne semblait pas hésiter. Ne savait-il donc rien? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Il aurait été logique qu'il soit derrière l'enveloppe; ç'aurait été son genre de l'envoyer dans une quête folle pour prouver son innocence, pour lui permettre de ressortir - comme si elle avait le moindre envie d'aider un meurtrier...

Seulement voilà, s'il n'était pas derrière l'enveloppe, alors elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien l'être; et il était le seul à pouvoir lui donner les clefs dont elle avait besoin. 'Meene vous a dit? Je sais qu'elle vient vous voir de temps en temps.

\- Elle vient me voir,' acquiesça-t-il. 'Qu'aurait-t-elle dû me dire?

\- Que je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé. On m'a raconté, mais je n'ai pas de souvenirs des événements.'

Il cligna des yeux. Visiblement, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui; il savait. Haussant les épaules, il souffla à voix haute: "C'est mieux ainsi, je pense."

Sans un mot, elle sortit la grande enveloppe et la lui montra. De nouveau, elle chercha dans ses traits une étincelle de compréhension, un sourire de satisfaction. Mais rien. Au contraire, même : alors que les secondes s'allongeaient, le visage du faux prêtre sembla foncer, foncer jusqu'à devenir terreux.

'Quelqu'un m'a apporté ça durant mon anniversaire,' expliqua-t-elle d'un geste. Le prêtre la fixa avec une sorte d'anxiété, et saisit le téléphone. Malgré son désamour pour l'objet, Jeanne le saisit et le porta à son oreille.

"Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une blague de mauvais goût," dit Rackist rapidement. Son visage, son ton, ses manières - il devint évident pour Jeanne qu'il n'était pas responsable. Plus étonnant encore, il semblait terrifié à l'idée qu'elle y prête de l'importance. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

'C'est loin d'être une blague,' signa-t-elle avec impatience. 'Il y a une lettre dans cette enveloppe qui dit que tu es innocent et que tu ne mérites pas d'être en prison. Cette lettre dit que tu n'es même pas de la mafia.'

"Ce sont des mensonges," et son visage semblait se ternir encore, comme s'il était fait de cendres. "Jeanne, j'avais demandé à Meene de te protéger de ces choses. L'affaire a été médiatisée à outrance, on peut s'attendre à ce que des déséquilibrés te contactent. Je..."

'Mais la lettre parle de preuves,' Jeanne expliqua à renfort de grands gestes. 'Et il y a l'acte de propriété de la maison. Il me l'a léguée, selon la lettre...'

"Je te dis que c'est un tissu d'âneries. Qui t'a raconté cela?"

Elle s'arrêta un moment, comme hésitante. Mais il pourrait peut-être lui donner des informations. 'Il est venu quand Meene était en courses - grand, avec des cheveux longs et clairs, fort de carrure, bourru...'

Il lui sembla que Rackist se transformait en pierre. La description lui disait quelque chose: ça, au moins, c'était clair. Il savait qui c'était, et cela lui faisait peur. Jeanne s'apprêtait à lui demander de s'expliquer, mais un surveillant lui saisit l'épaule. "Mademoiselle, contentez-vous de parler. On vous enregistre et je dois contrôler que vous ne commettez pas de crimes en lui parlant."

Jeanne se figea, les yeux dans le vide. Comme de très loin, elle vit que Rackist s'inquiétait. Il commença à dire quelque chose comme, "Monsieur, elle ne peut pas parler en ce moment, elle est..."

Elle lui fit signe de se taire, et il obéit. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux, sans qu'elle le comprenne bien, la toucha, et elle parvint a acquiescer et à baisser les bras. Le surveillant s'éloigna. Rackist atrendit quelques secondes. "Ça va, Jeanne?"

Elle acquiesça. Attendit encore un peu. Parler - et surtout parler maintenant, après tant d'émotions - lui coûtait. Mais elle s'était économisée jusque là, et elle en avait le moyen. Alors elle se saisit plus fermement du téléphone et dit, sans le regarder: "Peut-être que vous avez raison. Mais je vais m'en assurer. Je vais découvrir la vérité, avec ou sans vous. Alors soit vous me dites qui est cet homme, soit je m'en vais."

Rackist la regarda un long moment. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé tout d'un coup, comme s'il sortait d'une longue course. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Elle fit mine de se lever.

"Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas t'en mêler," fit-il par le micro, comme pour l'arrêter. "Il n'y a rien pour toi dans cette histoire. On se souvient de Marco comme d'un héros, Meene a les moyens de s'occuper de toi, tu es libre...

\- Vous ne comprenez rien. Vous avez pris mon père. Je ne serai jamais libérée de ça. Alors si quelqu'un me permet de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, je le ferai.

\- Jeanne..."

Le surveillant était revenu. "Le temps de visite est écoulé. Veuillez sortir, mademoiselle."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reposa le téléphone. Se relevant, elle reprit son manteau et son sac, dans lequel elle glissa précautionneusement l'enveloppe. Le surveillant s'était éloigné; Rackist s'apprêtait à se relever quand il la vit signer quelque chose derrière son dos: sa main gauche faisait un v horizontal qu'elle agita un peu, et son autre main le désignait discrètement. "Je te verrais bientôt," déchriffra-t-il, sans pouvoir répondre. Elle était déjà partie rejoindre la file. Il y avait un peu d'attente: on les contrôlait à la sortie, probablement. Jeanne savait qu'elle en avait pour un moment; alors ses yeux trouvèrent le sol, et elle ne regarda plus rien.

* * *

L'air du printemps était doux, presque chaud par rapport à l'intérieur de la prison. Elle avait du chemin à faire pour atteindre sa destination suivante, mais elle décida de marcher; c'était moins risqué de se fatiguer les jambes que de subir l'enfer sensoriel d'un bus. Elle glissa une main dans sa poche pour jouer avec la bague placée là.

Aller voir Rackist avait ses conséquences. Quand elle était mineure, Meene ne l'avait pas laissée faire; même si elle l'avait pu, elle ne l'aurait pas fait, se sentant trahie, terrifiée, déchirée. La prison, la salle de visite, ce regard - c'était une série de premières fois qui comportait sa dose d'angoisse et de stress, et le contre-coup allait probablement être assez violent. Rien qu'à l'idée, la jeune fille frissonna, et décida de passer l'après-midi bien au chaud dans sa chambre.

Sans se presser donc, elle marcha le long des rues congestionnées, et bientôt elle eut son objectif en vue. Le cimetière, à cette heure, était encore endormi. Le guichet du gardien était fermé, et les arrosoires étaient tous fidèlement rangés les uns à côté des autres, autant de bons petits soldats prêts à l'emploi. Jeanne hésita un instant avant d'en retirer un de la file, et prit le chemin du fond.

La tombe qu'elle venait voir avait toute l'extravagance du caractère du disparu, fidèlement conservée par son groupe d'amis proches. Sur la pierre immaculée, une paire d'ailes argentées était gravée, surplombant une liste de noms. La partie verticale, elle, était sculptée en une sorte d'arche gigantesque encadrant un vitrail aux couleurs de coucher de soleil. Chaque année, la pierre et le verre étaient nettoyés à fond, et le tombeau semblait briller au milieu des dalles grisâtres. C'en était presque ridicule, quand elle y pensait; mais c'était aussi étrangement réconfortant. Comme s'il était encore là, assis sur un coin de la dalle blanche, à veiller sur elle.

Un rosier teint de couleurs d'incendie poussait dans la jardinière ménagée dans la pierre. Jeanne l'avait choisi avec Meene quelques années auparavant, et il avait la grâce de rester vivace, année après année. Avec précaution, elle abreuva la terre, puis se mit au devoir de retirer les feuilles racornies et les pétales tombés. C'était devenu comme un rituel, une gentillesse accordée à l'homme qui reposait sous les fleurs. Là, la jeune femme s'immobilisa.

Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait rien fait d'irréparable. Elle pouvait se contenter de se redresser, prier pour l'âme de son père, et le laisser en paix. Elle pouvait finir son année, entrer à l'université, et vivre une vie bien tranquille, à l'abri du besoin et des ennuis. Meene ne demandait que ça, Rackist ne semblait demander que ça; même si on lui faisait des problèmes, elle avait plusieurs oncles prêts à casser la figure des personnes concernées.

Mais voilà, elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable. Aller voir Rackist, c'était déjà un pas dans un chemin de traverse, un pas dans un autre monde. Maintenant qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas juste de la poudre aux yeux pour sortir de prison, qu'il y avait un vrai mystère dans ces pages, son coeur s'attardait, refusait de lâcher le problème. Si Rackist n'avait pas tué son père, s'il y avait une petite chance qu'il soit innocent...

"Mademoiselle," une voix l'interrompit, "tout va bien?"

Surprise, elle faillit tomber. Se redressant, elle fit face... sans bien savoir à qui elle avait affaire. Quel qu'il soit, l'inconnu faisait tache sur le chemin boueux. Son costume était visiblement fait sur mesure; ses traits avaient une certaine dignité aristocratique. Un sourire fin aux lèvres, il lui tendait la main, comme tout droit sorti d'un conte de Caroll.

Jeanne considéra un instant la main tendue. Elle avait les doigts humides et sales d'avoir travaillé sur les fleurs, alors elle les leva pour expliquer son refus discret. Que lui voulait-il? Ses vêtements à elle n'avaient pas la sophistication des siens. Avait-il pu la reconnaître des articles de l'époque? Peu de chance: elle n'avait pas dix ans alors. "Je peux vous aider?

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ai vue, là, immobile, et j'ai pensé que vous vous étiez peut-être sentie mal," fit-il en secouant la tête. Il avait les cheveux étonamment longs pour un homme, et il était sûrement un grand séducteur, s'il se comportait aussi gallamant partout ailleurs.

Cherchant son souffle, la jeune femme eut un sourire crispé. Si c'était ça qu'il cherchait, ce n'était vraiment pas le lieu. "Je vais bien. J'ai fini, d'ailleurs - je vais m'en aller," fit-elle rapidement avant de lui tourner le dos.

"Vous êtes la fille des Lasso, n'est-ce pas?"

La question la figea sur place. Pourtant, c'était logique. Il n'avait rien à faire là, c'était donc qu'il était là pour elle. Rackist l'avait bien dit: son histoire attirait les curieux et les dérangés. Meene avait su les garder à l'écart, mais pas au point de lui en cacher l'existence.

Sans se retourner, elle soupira. "C'est bien le cas. Vous voulez un autographe?"

Un bruissement derrière elle. "Pas vraiment. Je me demandais simplement...

\- Simplement quoi? Ceci n'est pas un numéro de cirque, monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous introduire dans ma vie privée," énoncia-t-elle clairement. Dans sa poche, elle faisait tourner sa bague nerveusement. Le script était un cadeau de Meene: il avait l'avantage de couper net à toute discussion tout en ramenant la situation à des termes simples.

"Je me demandais simplement," reprit l'homme sur un ton plus doucereux, "si vous comptiez reprendre la main."

Jeanne se retourna, les yeux exorbités. Etait-il sérieux? Il en avait l'air, en tout cas. Elle devait être en face d'un illuminé complet. Elle bredouilla quelque chose sans même s'entendre avant de sortir presque au pas de course de l'allée. Elle lança plus qu'elle ne posa son arrosoir, et ne se sentit en sécurité qu'une fois dans la rue qui la ramenait chez elle. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle n'avait pas prié pour son père, qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, qu'elle avait fui comme une enfant. Que s'était-il passé? Elle n'en était pas bien sûre. Ce qu'elle savait pourtant, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus réellement le choix. Entre l'inconnu qui l'avait approchée le jour de son anniversaire et celui-là qui débarquait, c'était comme une mâchoire surpuissante qui se refermait sur elle.

L'enveloppe, dans son sac, pesait bien lourd.

* * *

La parole est loin d'être facile pour la plupart des gens autistes, mais certains (pas mal) s'en sortent avec d'autres moyens de communication (on peut être bien plus à l'aise rien qu'en passant par l'écrit, au point que rien ne se voie, et avoir des bugs continuels à l'oral): certains utilisent des iPads, certains signent (il y aurait grand intérêt d'enseigner au moins une langue des signes à tout les enfants: ça permet de communiquer plus facilement avec les malentendants, ça permet de s'exprimer quand on a du mal à parler... *soupir*). Certains parviennent à parler normalement quand ils ne sont pas stressés, mais ont besoin d'aide/de passer par autre chose dans une situation de stress.

L'autre truc qui me tenait à coeur, c'est la sensibilité aux sensations - un goût, le toucher d'un vêtement ou d'une personne peut être plus difficile à gérer parce que le cerveau peine à interpréter et tend à s'affoler. A l'inverse, certaines textures, certains sons, certains goûts sont très agréables, au point qu'on y revienne constamment (je hais le mot de "stéréotypie," mais c'est le principe). C'est un geste qui calme, qui aide à gérer le stress - mais qui peut aussi se faire simplement par plaisir.

Enfin, pour le titre... "wild hands" c'était pour faire opposition à "quiet hands" qui est le nom d'une technique d'ABA, une méthode qui rencontre un franc succès en France mais des fortes critiques de l'autre côté de l'océan. C'est né aux US, d'où le fait qu'il y ait des adultes qui sont passés par là et qui peuvent critiquer - le problème d'ABA principalement c'est qu'elle "éteint" et décourage les comportements propres au neurotype des autistes même s'ils sont pas violents/nocifs, mais simplement parce qu'ils sont "bizarres." Par exemple, un supporter d'ABA va vouloir traiter le fait de ne pas regarder les gens dans les yeux, ou le fait de secouer les mains, etc... Avec des traitements dégradants et violents (on retire le jeu de l'enfant s'il n'obéit pas, on lui attache les mains...). En France, ça essaie de remplacer l'analyse freudienne (plus "inefficace" mais qui a l'avantage de n'être pas une forme de torture). Wild hands donc, des mains libres, une fille libre, toussa.

Voilà pour la leçon... j'attendrai vos avis.


	2. Premier chapitre: The edge of the dream

**: Ce qui nous appartient :**

 **Premier chapitre: The edge of the dream**

 **Auteur** : Rain on your Back:

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, sinon Hao et Jeanne se verraient beaucoup plus souvent.

 **Note** : J'ai pris un peu de temps, mais voilà le premier chapitre. Je suis assez contente de la taille mais assez flippée de savoir s'il y aura équilibre avec les autres. Enfin. J'avais écrit quasiment tout Paradigm d'avance, là je fais l'inverse, on va voir ce qui produit le meilleur résultat!

* * *

 **Premier chapitre: The edge of the dream**

 _I hear you calling from some lost and distant shore_

 _I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

Hymn for the Missing (RED)

* * *

La lumière du jour commençait à s'introduire dans la chambre sombre. Sans un bruit, Jeanne éteignit sa lampe-torche désormais inutile, mais ne bougea pas. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir aller petit-déjeuner, et elle en profiterait jusqu'au bout.

Devant elle s'étalait un tableau de liège. C'était un de ces objets censés se recouvrir de photo-souvenirs et de petits mots doux. Il y avait bien des images et des inscriptions sur le sien, de tableau, mais il s'agissait des acteurs de l'affaire, et des bribes d'informations qu'elle avait pu récupérer pour tenter d'y trouver du sens.

Le dix-sept novembre 1996, vers seize heures environ, des coups de feu avaient retenti dans la maison Lasso. La sœur adoptive de Marco Lasso, Meene Montgomery, venait rendre visite à sa nièce; elle était entrée et avait trouvé son frère affalé sur le sol. Rackist, son conjoint, avait l'arme dans la main et leur enfant sous le bras, qu'il tentait en vain de calmer. Il n'avait rien cherché à cacher: immédiatement, il avait voulu qu'on appelle la police, et était passé aux aveux dès l'arrivée des officiers. Ses aveux étaient une mine d'or pour la presse locale. D'une part, il avouait avoir paniqué en voyant son partenaire (les termes des journaux étaient... plus bariolés), qui voulait s'enfuir avec leur enfant. D'autre part, il avouait que cette fuite était motivée par le fait que Marco ait découvert son rôle dans la mafia de la ville. C'était tout un clan qui s'était effondré en quelques jours à cause de l'affaire.

Tout cela, Jeanne l'avait lu dans les journaux qu'elle avait pu récupérer de l'époque, après avoir lu la lettre mystérieuse. Elle, elle ne se souvenait de presque rien des événements. De cet après-midi de novembre, il ne lui restait qu'un immense trou noir. Elle n'avait pas dix ans à l'époque... Meene l'avait ensuite emmenée passer plus d'un an dans une institution près de la mer. De cela non plus, elle ne se souvenait que mal, mais l'impression générale était celle d'un marécage de rage et de souffrance. Meene n'y était pour rien, elle avait pensé qu'une équipe d'experts serait la mieux placée pour aider une enfant à surmonter le traumatisme; mais ils n'étaient pas Rackist, et encore moins Marco, et elle les avait détestés pour ces deux bonnes raisons. Une fois revenue dans sa ville natale, la jeune fille s'était juré de ne pas y retourner, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, et elle s'était tenue tranquille... jusqu'à la lettre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait reçue, elle avait su qu'elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux et se laisser trimbaler comme un paquet sans volonté. Alors, elle avait acheté le tableau en cachette, et elle avait commencé ses recherches.

Ce matin, il s'agissait de rajouter les informations obtenues la veille. Chaque fois qu'elle y travaillait, les visages de sa famille lui sautaient au visage. Pour Marco, pour Rackist, pour Meene, elle avait des photographies, le genre qu'on aurait pu mettre sur son passeport pour ne pas prendre trop de place. L'inconnu qui lui avait remis la lettre était figuré par une description écrite de ce dont elle se souvenait: la carrure, les cheveux, le vêtement. Si elle avait eu le moindre talent de dessin, il eut suffi qu'elle fasse un croquis de ce qu'elle avait vu, mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions de ce côté-là. C'était quand même frustrant. Et voilà qu'elle était dans la même situation pour l'inconnu du cimetière. Gonflant les joues, elle secoua distraitement une main, et se concentra. Peut-être pouvait-elle essayer tout de même...? Mais cela ne servirait probablement à rien; elle n'avait pas la mémoire des visages, et déjà la silhouette s'effilochait dans son souvenir. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était la description écrite la veille au soir, à la seule lumière de la torche: "cheveux longs, foncés (?), yeux bridés sombres, haut de forme et costume noir brillant, air arrogant, sait qui on est. simple curieux? a l'air d'en savoir long - fait son intéressant. s'en méfier." Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Vu le phénomène, il n'avait peut-être même rien à faire sur son tableau. Mais elle ne voulait laisser aucune piste de côté. Alors, avec mille précautions, elle sépara le bout de papier du reste de la page et le punaisa dans un coin vide de son tableau avant de se redresser pour le regarder. Une grimace déçue s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il restait beaucoup d'espace vide, sur ce tableau. Les journaux avaient beaucoup parlé de l'affaire, mais peu d'entre eux avaient quelque chose à dire. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille rangea le tout dans le tiroir de son bureau. C'était le seul endroit qui fermait avec une clef, le seul que sa mère ne pourrait pas fouiller (ahem, "ranger").

D'ailleurs, ladite mère appelait d'en bas. Jeanne s'extirpa de sa chaise et s'empressa de s'habiller. Sur sa chaise patientaient plusieurs paires de collants, qu'elle dédaigna. Elle ne supportait pas la sensation qu'ils lui procuraient: la pression de cette espèce de toile d'araignée si serrée autour de ses jambes la déconcentrait, et elle les filait invariablement dès qu'elle les touchait. Un pantalon lâche, c'était bien plus facile à porter, et de toute façon un bien meilleur choix pour ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire dans la journée. Elle songea qu'il risquait de faire froid. Peut-être devrait-elle mettre un pull... Mais Meene trouverait ça étrange, alors qu'il faisait chaud dehors... Le pull trouva une place au fond de son sac, sous le carnet de notes, le flyer et le livre qu'elle devait rendre à la bibliothèque. La clef du tiroir et la lampe-torche y trouvèrent aussi leur place. Puis Jeanne referma le sac à dos, et prit le chemin de la cuisine.

La cuisine était parée de carrelage rouge. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle passait des heures à placer ses pieds bien droit sur les rainures, comme si elle marchait sur un fil tendu entre une porte et l'autre. Il y avait des bourrasques dangereuses, des obstacles terribles; mais elle parvenait toujours de l'autre côté. L'idée la faisait sourire, même maintenant.

Meene avait déjà tout préparé; il n'y avait plus qu'à s'asseoir. Il y avait du chocolat chaud, et des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Rien qu'à l'odeur, Jeanne sût qu'elle se régalerait, et le souvenir de ce qu'elle devait faire se rappela douloureusement. Meene était toujours aux petits soins pour elle, et elle, elle allait lui mentir. Mais voilà, il n'y avait pas moyen: si Meene soupçonnait quoi que ce soit, elle le lui interdirait. Elle craignait toujours que sa nièce se blesse, alors l'idée qu'elle aille fouiller dans son passé... Non, il valait mieux ne rien lui dire.

Sur le réfrigérateur trônait un cliché que Jeanne connaissait presque par cœur. Il datait d'une fête à laquelle ses parents avaient participé; la tête de Rackist était cachée par l'aimant qui maintenait la photo en place. Autour d'un couple, tout un groupe souriait: il y avait Meene et Kevin, accompagnés de quatre autres hommes. L'un d'entre eux - Christopher, si son souvenir était bon - elle se souvenait l'avoir vu, quand elle était très petite. Il était gigantesque, et il l'avait portée sur ses épaules, comme une petite princesse... La question sortit avant qu'elle n'aie pu s'en empêcher. "Pourquoi tu ne les vois plus? Tu disais que c'était des amis proches..."

Meene leva les yeux de son pancake et la regarda un moment sans comprendre. Puis Jeanne pointa le doigt vers l'image, et elle fronça les sourcils. "Ah, euh... c'était plus les amis de Marco, tu sais. Après ce qui s'est passé... on s'est tous un peu éloignés. C'était dur pour nous, Jeanne. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Tu profites bien de tes vacances?"

Cela faisait un peu beaucoup de mots, et Jeanne se contenta d'un vague "hm-m," alors qu'elle tâchait de faire sens de tout cela. Cela sembla suffire à sa mère adoptive, qui sourit et lui resservit des pancakes. "Tu n'oublieras pas ton rendez-vous avec Kevin cet après-midi. Je l'ai marqué dans ton agenda, mais comme tu n'as pas touché à ton cartable depuis le début des vacances, je m'inquiète..."

Jeanne mordit sa lèvre. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de la réponse que Meene attendait; elle finit par acquiescer.

"Tu avais oublié," conclut Meene sur un ton quelque peu accusateur. Jeanne se raidit.

"N-non, pas du tout. Mais, euh... on pourrait le déplacer? J'avais envie de me reposer, aujourd'hui," prétendit-elle en regardant le sac à dos qu'elle avait posé près de sa chaise. Elle avait envie de sortir son plan et de voir si elle pouvait tout combiner; mais si elle faisait cela, Meene verrait tout, et elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

"Jeanne, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Cela ne te demande qu'une heure," fit Meene, ferme maintenant. Jeanne pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Elles étaient abîmées, et l'une des plaies se rouvrit. Jeanne ne desserra pas les lèvres, laissant le sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, de toute façon; Meene avait parlé, et son mot faisait loi. Finissant ses pancakes, la jeune fille se leva et alla déposer son assiette et sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle avant de se saisir de son sac à dos.

"Où vas-tu?"

Jeanne posa le sac sur la chaise, entrouvrit la poche du dessus et sortit un tract sombre. On y distinguait un attrape-rêves, et un masque africain. "Il y a une exposition que je veux aller voir, il faut que je parte maintenant pour pouvoir voir Kev après."

Meene prit le tract et l'observa suspicieusement. "Elle se termine en janvier... tu ne veux pas y aller plus tard?  
\- Non, je veux y aller aujourd'hui," fit Jeanne, sans bien sentir ce que Meene voulait dire par là. Elle ne serait pas en train de se préparer si elle voulait n'y aller que plus tard... "Mais ne t'inquiète pas - c'est gratuit, je pourrai y retourner plus tard si je suis prise par le temps," ajouta-t-elle.

Meene acquiesça. Elle ne s'était pas levée, mais elle hésitait visiblement. "Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette question, quelque chose comme une fragilité. Jeanne était consciente que Meene l'aimait énormément; même si elle n'était pas Marco, qu'elle ne parlait pas avec ses mains et qu'elle insistait pour que Jeanne voie Kevin régulièrement, elle était une mère, et Jeanne s'en voulut de mentir. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Alors elle sourit, un sourire réglé au millimètre pour paraître rassurant et sage tout à la fois. "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais avec des amies."

Cela sembla rassurer Meene, qui l'attira à elle pour lui prendre un baiser. "D'accord. Prends soin de toi. Et mets une écharpe!"

Jeanne hocha la tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et attrapa au porte-manteau une écharpe qu'elle ne mettrait pas, incapable qu'elle était d'en mettre une sans se sentir étouffée. Bientôt, elle était dehors, et en route pour le métro.

L'exposition avait lieu dans le centre-ville, sur le chemin qu'elle devait prendre pour aller explorer la maison des Lasso. Pour que son excuse soit en béton, elle s'y dirigea, prit un ticket et parcourut l'exposition. D'habitude, les différentes histoires racontées dans les couloirs de pierre l'auraient énormément intéressées. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une mission, et tout disparaissait devant son importance. Elle traversa tout l'endroit au pas de course, sortit sur le parvis du musée, et se dirigea de nouveau vers le métro. La ligne qu'elle prit alors était plus touristique, et la jeune fille se fougna dans un recoin en attendant le terminus.

Ressortir à l'air libre lui fit du bien, et elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc pour reprendre son souffle. Elle sortit de son sac un paquet de biscuits et mordit pensivement dedans. Il fallait encore qu'elle monte la colline qui se dressait devant elle. Quelqu'un avait planté un panneau annonçant les différents sentiers et leur difficulté. Curieuse, elle se prit à le lire. La municipalité faisait de son mieux pour domestiquer l'immense parc donné à la nation par le testament de Marco. Avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait suivre l'un de ces chemins pour arriver dans la partie privée...

Une petite heure plus tard, la jeune femme commença à désespérer. Elle montait le long d'un sentier sinueux sans en voir le bout, et l'heure tournait... Elle devait voir Kevin à trois heures. Si elle mettait déjà deux heures à trouver la maison...

Puis elle remarqua un escalier de pierre qui s'enfonçait à sa droite. Un peu désespérée, elle se mit en devoir d'y grimper. Son mauvais équilibre manqua lui jouer un tour, et elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois, mais elle trouva bientôt un portail barré d'un grand "propriété privée." La poignée était rouillée et ne tournait plus; Jeanne escalada la barrière et se retrouva sur une allée pavée. Le jardin avait commencé à l'envahir, et la jeune femme dut contourner plusieurs fournées d'orties. Enfin, elle parvint à la porte.

Il devenait clair que personne ne s'était occupé de la maison. Les tuiles du toit, autrefois bleues, avaient viré à l'orange, et plusieurs étaient tombées dans l'herbe. Une série de graffitis couvrait le mur autour de la porte, et les fenêtres ne devaient qu'aux barres de fer plantées en travers des ouvertures de ne pas avoir été brisées. Les bandeaux de police étaient encore là, déchirés et mités par le temps, le long de la porte.

Jeanne prit une grande inspiration. La porte ne semblait pas avoir été forcée; ce qui signifiait que personne n'était entré depuis les événements. Elle retira son sac à dos. Elle en sortit des gants, et une écharpe dont elle s'enveloppa la bouche et le nez. Mieux valait se méfier d'odeurs qui pouvaient la rendre malade. Puis elle prit un grand imperméable plastique, dont Meene ne remarquerait pas l'absence. Elle piocha aussi sa lampe torche, ainsi que la clef qui avait été glissée dans l'enveloppe avec la lettre anonyme. La serrure résista un moment, puis céda, et la jeune femme put s'introduire à l'intérieur. La porte était plus lourde que dans son souvenir; en la passant, elle put remarquer son épaisseur. C'était une espèce de porte blindée... ce qui expliquait que personne n'ait pu la forcer. Après une hésitation, elle referma la porte à clef derrière elle. Mieux valait être sûre que personne ne pouvait la suivre.

Elle leva ensuite la lampe torche à la hauteur de son torse. La porte s'ouvrait sur un long couloir plein de toiles d'araignées, et une vague odeur de moisi traversait l'écharpe. En avalant sa salive, Jeanne se mit à avancer, un bras devant elle pour ôter les toiles d'araignées. Le plancher grinçait sous ses pas, et elle se demanda un instant si la masure n'allait pas s'effondrer sur sa tête...

Jeanne se souvenait de l'histoire de l'endroit. Il y avait eu, encore plus haut sur la colline, un château, depuis longtemps en ruines; les dépendances avaient subi le même sort... sauf celle-ci. Marco l'avait achetée pour pas grand-chose. Il avait gardé les murs, mais avait évidé l'intérieur comme un fruit, et l'avait remplacé par quelque chose de bien plus moderne. Elle se souvenait aussi que le couple avait acheté cet endroit juste après avoir commencé le processus d'adoption pour elle. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans cette maison froide...

Une porte apparut à sa gauche. La poignée était poisseuse de poussière, et Jeanne se félicita d'avoir mis des vieux gants. La lampe révéla une cuisine fatiguée par les années; la jeune femme n'osa pas s'y aventurer. A sa gauche s'ouvrait la bibliothèque et le bureau de Rackist, et elle décida d'y revenir dès qu'elle serait allée jusqu'au salon. Il lui importait de faire le plus difficile d'abord.

Et bientôt, le couloir la mena là où elle voulait aller.

Les meubles n'avaient pas été bougés; le fauteuil renversé dans la lutte des deux hommes était toujours appuyé sur son dossier. Elle fit quelques pas, s'arrêta. Personne n'avait nettoyé le sang, non plus. Une espèce de flaque sombre luisait sous le pinceau de lumière; le sang avait dû imbiber le bois.

Jeanne ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle n'avait que neuf ans, et selon les policiers elle n'était même pas dans la pièce quand c'était arrivé. Dans sa tête, elle percevait pourtant l'écho des rapports faits par les journalistes dans les extraits qu'elle avait pu retrouver sur les réseaux. "La reconstitution montre que le jeune Marco Maxwell avait dû apprendre l'appartenance de son ami à la mafia et voulait protéger sa fille adoptive. Il avait préparé ses sacs et s'apprêtait à l'emmener quand il a entendu entrer Lasso. Il a poussé sa fille dans la salle et s'est trouvé face à une arme. Après une courte lutte, Maxwell réussit à pousser son adversaire vers le sol; c'est à ce moment qu'un coup de feu malheureux l'a traversé de part en part..."

C'était toujours très étrange de les écouter, ces journalistes. Certains ignoraient complètement la relation qu'avaient eue ses parents, comme s'ils n'avaient été que deux colocataires. D'autres le surjouaient et faisaient de cet accident (parce que c'était un accident, lui avaient assuré Meene, et Kevin, et toutes les sources fiables) un crime passionnel entre deux dégénérés, sous-entendant même que Rackist l'aurait tuée s'il en avait eu le temps. Un certain journaliste prétendait même que le couple était connu pour ses disputes terribles, et qu'elle avait été battue par l'un ou l'autre. Rien qu'au souvenir de cet article, Jeanne aurait pu pleurer; l'idée qu'on déformait son histoire à ce point-là lui donnait envie de casser quelque chose.

Tous étaient cependant d'accord sur le déroulé des événements: Marco voulait s'en aller avec elle, Rackist n'était pas d'accord, ils s'étaient battus, et Rackist avait abattu Marco avec une arme illégale. L'un des journaux avait même réussi à interviewer le légiste: "La balle a traversé presque tous les organes à travers son estomac pour ressortir par son épaule. La mort a été presque instantanée. Même si les secours avaient été sur place, il n'y aurait rien eu à faire. Et, au vu de la taille de la tache de sang sur le sol, le légiste avait raison.

Jeanne expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons et respira profondément. Elle ne savait pas bien à quoi s'attendre en venant ici; mais elle ne ressentait rien. Elle pouvait presque voir physiquement la tristesse, la colère et la peur qu'elle devrait ressentir se dresser devant elle, toutes proches; mais elles étaient comme séparées d'elle par un rempart de coton. Tant mieux, quelque part. Elle n'était pas là pour pleurer mais pour trouver des indices; si elle subissait le contrecoup plus tard, au moins aurait-elle ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Contournant la flaque de sang, elle jeta un œil dans sa vieille chambre; mais elle était vide. Meene avait dû prendre la plupart des jouets et des meubles pour tenter de recréer un univers familier dans son appartement. La chambre des deux adultes, cependant, était encore en l'état: le lit n'était même pas fait. Mais les tiroirs et les armoires avaient été retournés et vidés; elle n'y trouva rien.

Bon... il ne restait plus qu'à fouiller la grande bibliothèque. Revenant sur ses pas, elle se glissa dans la pièce. Le bureau, lui aussi, avait été vidé; mais les livres étaient encore sur les étagères. A la lumière de la lampe, elle se mit au devoir de déchiffrer les titres. La première étagère était remplie de textes religieux et philosophiques. Kant, Saint-Augustin... aucun intérêt pour le moment. Sur la deuxième étagère s'alignaient des ouvrages sur l'autisme et les moyens de communication non verbaux. Elle en retira un, par curiosité, et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous annotés à la main. Ah... ses yeux la piquaient soudain.

C'était Rackist, principalement, qui lui avait appris à parler avec ses mains quand prononcer des mots était trop compliqué. Elle se souvenait avoir passé des heures avec Marco à écouter ce que l'ancien prêtre apprenait lui-même dans les livres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se comprennent tous parfaitement sans prononcer un mot.

Dire que c'était cet homme qui était aussi un chef mafieux si important que sa disparition avait plongé la ville dans le chaos pendant presque cinq ans.. Avec un soupir, elle reposa l'ouvrage. Alors qu'elle se redressait, la jeune femme tomba en arrêt devant une photographie encadrée. Marco et Rackist la tenaient par la main, tous sourires. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans alors... Après hésitation, elle retourna le cadre et chercha à en décoincer le cliché. Avec ses gants, elle n'y parvenait pas; elle fit donc de son mieux pour ôter la crasse accumulée dessus, puis retira les gants et récupéra la photo, qu'elle glissa dans sa poche.

Soudain quelque chose comme une brûlure se fit ressentir sur son pouce. Inquiète, Jeanne braqua sa lampe sur son doigt. Une zébrure rouge commençait à perler. Zut... elle avait dû se couper sur les attaches du cadre. Un instant, elle songea à lécher le sang; mais après avoir touché le cadre, l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Un vague étourdissement la prit, et elle faillit tomber contre l'étagère. Elle parvint à se rattraper contre le cadre -

Et tomba au travers. Ou, plus exactement, la bibliothèque sembla reculer, et elle suivit le meuble dans un espace qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Jeanne tomba par terre et se félicita d'avoir pris un imperméable. Pendant un moment, elle resta là, incapable de se relever. Son corps était parcouru de frissons de dégoût. Le sol sentait le moisi et l'humidité; le monde autour d'elle semblait couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière moins cotonneuse que visqueuse. Sa lampe était tombée quelque part derrière elle, et elle ne voyait plus rien. A tâtons, elle la chercha, malgré les frissons que lui donnait la sensation du sol. Bientôt elle l'avait; heureusement, la lampe marchait encore. Mais ses mains étaient maculées de poussière maintenant. Jeanne se retint de vomir et chercha du bout des doigts un mouchoir dans son sac et se frotta méticuleusement les mains. Heureusement, l'endroit où elle était tombée avait été occupé par l'étagère, et il n'était donc presque pas poussiéreux; un second mouchoir suffit à nettoyer son visage, le devant de son imperméable et ses chaussures. Soulagée, la jeune femme se redressa. La boule de dégoût dans son ventre n'était pas partie, mais elle l'ignora. Avec précaution, elle remit ses gants - s'arrêta, tout près de la nausée. Elle avait manqué un peu de poussière entre son pouce et son index, et le latex en glissant dessus lui soulevait le cœur. Vite, elle retira et retourna le gant, prit encore un mouchoir, nettoya de plus belle. Elle fit de même avec sa main, puis décida de regarder combien de temps il lui restait.

De sa main gantée, elle releva un peu la manche de son imperméable et écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait perdu près d'une demi-heure depuis qu'elle était tombée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer... La jeune femme essaya de se concentrer sur les chiffres. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Kevin dans moins de deux heures. Il lui faudrait au moins une heure pour redescendre et aller jusqu'au cabinet aux murs de soleil. Cela ne lui laissait qu'une petite demi-heure pour fouiller l'espace qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Ignorant le mauvais nœud dans son ventre, la jeune femme braqua sa lampe dans le couloir qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il y faisait presque plus noir que dans le reste de la maison, et il était à peine assez large pour elle. La jeune femme commença à pianoter sur le manche de sa lampe.

Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Lentement, elle s'avança dans l'obscurité, et se trouva bientôt dans une toute petite salle. Elle tenta de se rappeler le plan de la maison. Le couloir devait être coincé entre la bibliothèque et le couloir de l'entrée. Cette pièce... devait être entre la petite buanderie située au bout de la bibliothèque et les murs de la maison.

Relâchant sa respiration, la jeune femme balada sa torche sur les murs de la pièce. C'était une espèce de petit bureau. Les murs étaient couverts de placards. Elle tenta d'en ouvrir un, mais il était fermé par un cadenas, alors elle se dirigea vers le meuble. Il n'y avait rien sur le dessus de la table, mais les six tiroirs en dessous semblaient bien pleins. Les deux premiers dévoilèrent un fatras de documents qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle ouvrit le troisième, et se figea. La torche se réfléchissait sur le sombre métal d'un pistolet. Sans réfléchir, elle referma le tiroir.

Le nœud dans son ventre s'était encore resserré. Ouvrant le quatrième tiroir, elle en sortit une espèce de journal aux pages déchirées. Pour se calmer, elle décida de le feuilleter; elle se rendit bien vite compte que cela aurait l'effet inverse. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture; elle était tremblante et baveuse, comme si on avait écrit de la main gauche. Cependant, elle pouvait le déchiffrer, et les mots lui glaçaient le sang.

Il y avait surtout des listes. Des listes de magasins avec des croix, ou des flèches, des "payés" et des "non payés". Plus loin, il y avait d'autres listes, avec des sommes exorbitantes marquées sur la même ligne que des kilos soigneusement annotés. Jeanne ne s'y connaissait pas énormément, mais elle pouvait deviner ce qui se vendait à de tels prix. C'était visiblement le carnet d'un mafieux. Rackist? Elle retourna à la première page, alla à la dernière; il n'y avait pas de nom. Jeanne feuilleta les documents qu'elle avait déjà trouvés, et comprit assez vite qu'il y avait pas mal de preuves compromettantes dans tout cela. Des preuves que la police n'avait jamais vues. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme déchira soigneusement une page du carnet et le remit, avec le reste des documents, là où elle les avait trouvés. Elle ouvrit ensuite les derniers tiroirs. L'un était vide.

L'autre était plein de lettres. Jeanne les posa sur la table. Du premier coup d'oeil, elle devina qu'elles venaient toutes de la même personne: c'était la même écriture majuscule, brouillon, enragée. Il n'y avait pas la maladresse apparente du carnet dans ces grands traits de plumes...

Jeanne prit la première et se mit à la lire. **"Petite conne. Tu es vraiment débile, tu sais? Tu gênes tout le monde. Marco en a tellement marre de toi et de tes idioties. Il ne sait pas comment se débarrasser de toi, mais il le ferait s'il le pouvait. De toute façon tu t'en tirerais tout de même, n'est-ce pas petite salope..."**

Elle lâcha la lettre, choquée. Cela continuait comme ça sur des lignes et des lignes, noircissant toute la page... Et Jeanne sentait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cette lettre. Elle se rappelait déjà avoir lu ces mêmes mots, sur le même papier. Une espèce de vague douloureuse remonta dans sa gorge. Elle posa la lettre, en prit une seconde. Une série d'invectives similaires couvrait le papier. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau sur la troisième. Elle était toujours la cible. Mais qui avait pu vouloir écrire de telles choses à une enfant?

C'est en lisant la quatrième que la jeune femme sut qu'elle devait sortir au plus vite. Celle-là n'était pas très longue, mais elle était accompagnée d'un dessin. Une fille-bâton avec des cheveux gris, des yeux rouges, un pistolet-bâton sur la tempe. **"Suicide-toi, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde,"** était écrit en dessous.

Jeanne se sentit tout d'un coup déconnectée du monde autour d'elle, comme si elle venait de plonger dans l'eau. Mécaniquement, elle posa son sac sur ses pieds, en sortit une pochette cartonnée. Puis elle saisit avec son gant le paquet de lettres, et la page déchirée du carnet, qu'elle glissa dedans.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de son état cotonneux. De sa main propre, Jeanne extirpa l'objet de sa poche. Elle avait un nouveau message de Meene.

"Coucou J, n'oublie pas ton rdv avec Kevin dans une heure. J'espère que tu t'es amusée au musée. Je te fais une soupe pour ce soir?"

Cela suffit à la sortir de son état brumeux. Jeanne avala sa salive, finit de ranger ses affaires et prit le chemin de la sortie. En passant, elle s'agrippa au cadre de la bibliothèque pour la remettre en place. A son grand soulagement, le meuble pivota, et il n'y parut plus.

Bientôt elle était dehors. Immédiatement, elle retira ses gants et les posa dans un sac plastique, avec les mouchoirs qu'elle avait utilisé pour se nettoyer. Mieux valait s'en débarrasser, pour éviter les questions. Son imperméable était encore un peu sale, mais il pleuvait; avec un peu de chance tout partirait avec l'eau. Elle n'avait plus que trois quarts d'heure pour arriver jusque chez Kevin, alors elle se mit en route. Le stress d'arriver à l'heure lui fit du bien, en remplaçant les émotions de la maison. Celles-là, elle les enferma de tête dans la pochette cartonnée, et se promit de n'y plus songer avant d'être seule. A grands pas, la jeune femme descendit la colline sans prendre garde à l'averse qui lui tombait dessus et prit le chemin du métro. Elle était fatiguée déjà. Pourtant, elle ne craignait pas de s'endormir. Son esprit surchauffé allait bien la garder éveillée.

* * *

La salle où Kevin recevait ses patients avait quelque chose comme un effet calmant sur elle. C'était comme si personne ne vivait là; qu'on entrait dans une salle d'exposition toute en tons beiges et jaunes. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait appelé ces murs des murs "de soleil," comme pour capturer l'effet de chaleur douce qui l'enveloppait dès qu'elle y entrait. Les chaises étaient coupées dans un cuir brun, et on s'y enfonçait comme dans un bain de guimauve. Au mur pendait une sculpture des deux masques du théâtre, l'un blanc, l'autre noir.

Jeanne sentit son regard s'y fixer alors qu'elle poussait la porte d'entrée. Tout sentait presque le neuf, et cela la faisait sourire dès le seuil. Après une courte pause, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, et ferma les yeux un instant. L'histoire qu'elle devait raconter au psychologue lui revint à l'esprit, et elle se détailla une dernière fois le processus. Petit-déjeuner avec Meene. Métro jusqu'à l'exposition. Plusieurs heures dans l'exposition. Métro jusqu'ici. Ca se tenait; il ne devrait pas poser trop de questions.

La porte s'entrouvrit derrière elle. Le bruit de pas lui annonça le propriétaire des lieux, et elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder s'asseoir. Kevin Mendel était un homme entre deux âges; mais pour elle, tout le monde était entre deux âges. Selon ses souvenirs, il avait toujours eu la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue, cette ligne rougeâtre de peau trop lisse, comme fondue; cela ne la gênait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la majorité. Il en cachait la majeure partie sous une perruque brune fournie qui lui donnait un air de personnage fantastique.

Le psychologue avait amené son dossier avec lui. Si l'épaisse pochette avait pu être inquiétante, et même dangereuse en d'autres temps, Kevin en avait ôté toute puissance. Jeanne avait le droit de le consulter, de lire ses notes, de les barrer, d'ajouter son sentiment; c'était plus comme un journal de leur compréhension mutuelle qu'un rapport sur les bizarreries de la jeune femme.

'Jeanne?' Même en ayant le regard dans le vide, l'interpellée remarqua qu'il signait son nom. Elle se sortit de sa réflexion en secouant la tête, et saisit la feuille qu'il lui tendait. Kevin en avait une, lui aussi. "Tu as l'air fatiguée," commenta-t-il à voix haute. "Tu as eu une journée chargée?"

Jeanne acquiesça, et sortit le flyer et le ticket de son sac. Elle avait pris soin de les remettre au dessus de ses affaires pour ne pas devoir fouiller devant lui; le papier n'était même pas froissé. On y distinguait une espèce de bibliothèque derrière le masque africain et l'attrape-rêves, comme pour assurer les visiteurs qu'il s'agissait bien de quelque chose de sérieux. Le regard de Jeanne resta bloqué sur cette bibliothèque. Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle était de la même couleur que celle de la maison. "Ah oui, j'en avais entendu parler," dit le médecin en face d'elle. "Je savais que ça te plairait. Tu y es allée seule?"

Nouveau hochement de tête. Jeanne savait qu'elle aurait dû sortir de son mutisme, faire l'effort de parler - ou au moins de signer - pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Mais son cerveau était revenu à la vieille maison, le passage secret, les papiers. C'était la tête de Rackist prisonnier qui remontait maintenant. Elle était de plus en plus convaincue qu'il disait la vérité. Oui, il était le mafieux qui faisait peur au monde entier, oui il avait tué Marco, oui il méritait de rôtir en enfer, et la fichue lettre qu'il avait envoyée pour la torturer n'était qu'une trahison de plus.

Kevin ne se départit pas de son sourire. "C'était bien?  
\- Oui," souffla-t-elle doucement, en contrôlant difficilement sa voix, "mais il y avait beaucoup de bruit parce qu'ils avaient mis un chant chamanique comme musique ambiante, et parce que tout le monde criait pour s'entendre." Même si elle avait pu rester, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu supporter ce bruit longtemps. Levant une main, Jeanne saisit l'un des objets posés sur la table, prêts à être triturés comme elle le faisait maintenant.

Kevin acquiesça. "Ne te force pas. Si tu es fatiguée, tu peux signer, je comprends que ce n'est pas bien drôle de venir ici si souvent. Est- ce que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour t'isoler quand il y a besoin?"

Jeanne cligna des yeux, réfléchit. 'Oui, ça va,' signa-t-elle en lâchant le jouet sur ses genoux. Kevin connaissait un peu la langue qu'elle signait, mais il fallait qu'elle y aille lentement, qu'elle utilise des signes simples. 'J'ai de la musique pour couper le bruit, ça aide.'

Kevin sourit. "Bien. On va passer au second volet de notre travail, alors. Tu as eu des cauchemars dernièrement?  
\- 'Non'.  
\- Des crises d'angoisse ou de panique?  
\- 'Non. Ça fait longtemps'.

Kevin cligna des yeux et cessa d'écrire sur sa feuille. "Comment te sens-tu à ce sujet?"

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. 'Je suis contente que ça ne soit pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai du mal à m'empêcher de penser que ça va revenir bientôt. Ça ne va pas partir pour toujours...' Surtout maintenant, maintenant qu'au lieu de se contenter de regarder l'abîme du haut du puits elle était descendue dedans pour fouiller dans la boue. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'énerve trop, ou qu'elle tombe sur quelque chose de trop lourd pour le supporter sans broncher. Elle espérait simplement que ce ne serait pas devant des inconnus; elle n'avait aucune envie d'être emmenée à l'hôpital par un trop bon Samaritain.

Kevin eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Les médias ont complètement oublié toute cette histoire, je ne pense pas que ça revienne pour un moment. Si tu prends tes médicaments normalement, ça devrait aller... mais si une crise survient, tu m'appelles, d'accord? Je viendrai le plus rapidement possible."

Jeanne acquiesça. Evidemment. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Après tout, pour lui, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas songer aux événements de son enfance. Depuis qu'elle était avec lui, elle avait fait des progrès réguliers - entrecoupés, tout à fait normalement selon Kevin, de rechutes diverses - et il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change...

"Meene m'a dit que tu étais allée voir ton père," entendit-elle soudain, et sa pensée se glaça. Pourquoi était-il au courant? Pourquoi étaient-ils au courant? Elle était adulte, on ne lui avait pas fait mention d'un quelconque avertissement à sa famille quand elle avait demandé à voir Rackist. "Elle voulait y aller ce matin, et on lui a mentionné ta visite," expliqua Kevin en voyant qu'elle pâlissait. "Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas fâchée, et moi non plus. C'est normal de vouloir le voir, Jeanne. C'est ton père, et tu l'aimais beaucoup... Mais elle m'en a parlé, et je pense que si tu veux le revoir, nous devrions travailler ensemble pour rendre cela sain et utile pour toi. C'est normal de vouloir le voir, mais cela comporte certains risques, tu comprends? Il ne faut pas y aller sans te préparer."

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Il parlait rarement comme ça. En même temps, elle faisait rarement quoi que ce soit d'important sans lui demander son avis. Et l'inquiétude sincère qu'elle lisait sur le visage de Kevin - mais lisait-elle bien? - faillit la convaincre. Après tout, ne serait-elle pas plus efficace avec l'aide de 'vrais' adultes? Kevin - et Meene - ils étaient plus âgés, ils avaient connu Marco et le gentil Rackist, ils pourraient peut-être identifier celui qui avait envoyé la lettre... Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Peut-être qu'elle avait simplement peur que sa théorie soit tournée en ridicule. Et puis Meene serait probablement inquiète à l'idée de sa protégée faisant de telles choses. Elle trouverait ça dangereux, et inutile, et l'empêcherait d'enquêter plus avant.

Jeanne souffla doucement et prit sa décision. 'J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant,' signa-t-elle lentement. 'J'ai le droit de le voir seule, et je voulais lui demander moi-même pourquoi il avait fait tout ça.'

Kevin acquiesça. "Je comprends. Il t'a répondu?"

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. 'Non.' Et elle ne mentait pas. Rackist ne lui avait pas répondu, pas réellement, et ce d'abord parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait demandé. Mais la question de Kevin avait un avantage; elle avait ramené son esprit sur la courte discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son père.

Était-elle bien sûre qu'il n'avait pas donné de réponse à ses questions?


	3. Deuxième chapitre: We are all mad here

**: Ce qui nous appartient :**

 **Deuxième chapitre:** **W** **e are all mad here**

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Nope, je n'ai pas de droits sur Shaman King, tellement pas que je me fais même pas payer xd

 **Note** : Un chapitre qui, à quelques paillettes près, s'est écrit tout seul, c'est fou.

Impossible de trouver des vraies infos sur le stockage des dossiers criminels et tout ce genre de procédure, donc ça reste très flou pour moi, et c'est probablement loin d'être crédible. Tanpis. Magie magie, shh.

* * *

 **Deuxième chapitre: We are all mad here**

 _You're worried sick, you might not make it_

 _There's so much noise, you just can't take it_

 _It's a long way home, and all I see is darkness_

 _Long way Home_ (John Licht)

* * *

Après tant d'émotions, la jeune fille avait pris quelques jours de pause dans son investigation. Elle avait beaucoup dormi et peu réfléchi, le cocktail parfait pour recharger ses batteries. Pendant ces quelques jours, elle était à peine sortie de sa chambre à l'étage. Meene travaillait toute la journée, alors personne n'était là pour se plaindre de son apathie. Tant mieux.

Pour se reposer, Jeanne s'était remise à chercher de nouvelles informations sur le domaine qui l'intéressait ces temps-ci: le chamanisme.

Depuis toute petite, elle était fascinée par les histoires des mages capables de joindre l'au-delà. Nécromantiens, itakos et autres puissances occultes la passionnaient, et elle aurait pu passer des heures à en parler. Les chamans n'avaient d'abord été que les suivants sur une liste de figures plus ou moins mythologiques, et puis... Puis c'était devenu quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus intime. Les chamans existaient dans plusieurs endroits du monde, de façon plus ou moins distincte mais avec des éléments qui revenaient toujours: ils étaient guérisseurs, protecteurs, voyants. Ils étaient ceux qui parlaient aux morts et servaient de pont entre eux et les vivants. Jeanne était fascinée par les possibilités que de telles personnes devaient avoir. La vie serait tellement plus simple si on pouvait parler aux morts, si on pouvait leur demander ce qui s'était vraiment passé, les embrasser une dernière fois... Ah, Kevin devait bien s'amuser à l'écouter, parfois.

Mais le psychologue ne s'était jamais ouvertement moqué d'elle. D'ailleurs, il lui en avait donné une nouvelle preuve dès le jeudi suivant, lorsqu'elle reçut un email lui proposant de parler au directeur du musée – un type appelé Larky Dirack, que Kevin disait connaître personnellement – pour mettre en place la possibilité d'une visite privée de l'exposition qu'elle n'avait pas pu apprécier. Pendant un moment, elle contempla son écran avec émerveillement. L'idée d'embêter Kevin de la sorte l'ennuyait, mais pouvoir profiter des salles toute seule, peut-être en coupant la musique... Elle n'allait pas cracher sur un tel cadeau, non, alors elle rédigea rapidement une réponse, et appuya sur 'envoyer' avant de se poser de nouvelles questions.

Après, elle se remit à sa lecture du jour. Elle s'était attelée à un texte un peu bizarre, dans lequel Claude Lévi-Strauss parlait de la puissance magique des cures chamaniques. Il cherchait à réhabiliter la science 'sauvage' du chaman grâce à sa capacité de mettre le mal en image, et prenait l'exemple d'une femme en train de subir un accouchement difficile. Le chaman venait, se taillait des 'assistants' chamaniques dans du bois, et chantait son voyage dans le pays de Muu, la divinité résidant dans le ventre de la femme. Celle-ci s'était égarée, et cherchait à prendre l'ascendant sur les autres centres vitaux. Il fallait donc aller la convaincre de revenir à sa bonne place, et de remettre le monde intérieur de la parturiente en équilibre.

Elle imagina un instant ce que cela donnerait, si de tels chamans essayaient d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait. _'La Muu du cerveau est sortie de ses gonds, et doit être guidée jusque chez elle...'_ Non, c'était ridicule, et elle se prit à rire sur sa couette. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un désordre de son esprit mais d'un monstre utile qui veillait sur elle. De ce qu'elle avait compris du fonctionnement des autres, ils n'avaient pas besoin de rythmes, pas besoin de logiques; rien ne leur disait quand la foule faisait trop de bruit, quand les couleurs étaient trop violentes. Son neurotype était pour elle comme un parapluie, ou mieux, une armure. Une grande armure étincelante qui la protégeait du monde, l'avertissait quand les bruits étaient trop forts, les goûts étaient trop épicés ou ambrés ou faux, tout simplement. Oh, elle n'avait pas inventé cette idée toute seule. C'était Rackist et Marco qui lui avaient permis de comprendre cette chance qu'elle avait, qui lui avaient appris comment maîtriser la bête pour l'utiliser à son avantage. Avant eux, le monde avait été chaos, vacarme insupportable. Après eux...

Meene était très gentille. Elle dépensait beaucoup d'argent pour s'occuper d'elle, pour la laisser étudier sans participer aux frais de la maison, pour lui donner un psychologue gentil et compréhensif, tout ça pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas choisi de prendre en charge... Oui, Meene était très gentille et généreuse. Mais elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle comprenait à demi ses signes, elle n'était pas patiente, et elle ne savait pas éliminer l'espèce de sècheresse bienveillante du professeur de self-defense qu'elle était en dehors de la maison. Ah, mais c'était une idée, ça, songea Jeanne. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui demander de participer à un cours. Ce serait une occasion de se rapprocher d'elle, et peut-être que cela la rassurerait. Peut-être qu'elle la laisserait un peu s'émanciper, faire ses propres emplois du temps, et ses propres choix de manière générale.

Tout en retournant la possibilité dans son esprit, la jeune femme roula sur son lit jusqu'à atteindre le bord du matelas, et tâtonna pour attraper un bloc note. Elle marqua soigneusement l'idée et saisit son emploi du temps. Y avait-il quoi que ce soit de prévu qu'elle n'avait pas fait, et qui se verrait? Les promenades à l'extérieur, Meene ne s'en rendrait pas compte, pas plus que les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. De toute façon, elle avait encore presque une semaine de vacances, elle aurait le temps de réviser un peu plus tard. Non, pour l'instant, elle était indétectable. Il suffisait qu'elle se souvienne des jours où Meene ne travaillait pas pour ne pas risquer de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et puis finalement, ça la faisait promener, cette histoire...

Jeanne regarda le calendrier de nouveau. Elle était allée voir Rackist le samedi des vacances, et la maison le lundi. Elle avait dû prendre trois jours pour se remettre de ces émotions, mais il était temps de s'y remettre. Sauvegardant le texte de Lévi-Strauss dans ses favoris, elle ouvrit un nouvel onglet pour faire de nouveau le tour des informations. Elle avait de nouveaux indices, après tout. Peut-être que quelqu'un aurait entendu parler des lettres...?

Une fois rentrée de chez Kevin et 'couchée,' elle avait ressorti son tableau de liège et les quelques lettres. L'écriture lui était totalement inconnue, même après avoir soigneusement inspecté les notes que Rackist avait écrit en marge de la Bible de sa bibliothèque, et le petit mot de Marco derrière une carte postale. Cela lui faisait un 'pôle' sur son tableau. Le bout de cahier en était un autre, mais les codes étaient trop embrouillés, et ils semblaient presque faits exprès pour ne pas être reconnaissables. Les rares mots étaient penchés à droite, comme l'écriture de Rackist – Marco écrivait des lettres penchées vers la gauche – mais l'écriture du cahier était beaucoup plus appuyée et serrée. La pièce cachée et ce qu'elle contenait prouvait bien que Rackist était impliqué dans la mafia; mais les lettres la dérangeaient. Pour les avoir gardées là, il avait probablement dû les cacher à Marco. Mais qui enverrait ce genre de chose à une gamine...?

Peut-être qu'un article en parlerait. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme avait envie de tenter une recherche en anglais. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver grand-chose sur une affaire aussi vieille, et aussi éloignée des Etats-Unis; elle fut plutôt surprise du nombre de résultats. Apparemment, elle sous-estimait l'intérêt qu'avait pu soulever une affaire si sulfureuse: un ancien prêtre catholique, un couple gay, une enfant autiste, la mafia en toile de fond... La langue l'empêchait de tout bien comprendre, mais la multitude d'articles lui fit penser qu'elle pourrait trouver des pistes là-dedans.

Belle naïveté, songerait-elle plus tard. Il n'y avait rien sur les lettres ou la pièce secrète, ce qui lui fit penser que personne n'était au courant. Il n'y avait pas non plus beaucoup de choses sensées. Elle trouva surtout toute une série d'articles sur des sites à scandales, et se retrouva attribuée d'une ribambelle de noms colorés. La petite fille de dix ans était une « gamine limitée, » au mieux, qui « n'avait rien vu ni entendu, perdue dans ses petits trains et ses perles » (très drôle, surtout qu'elle n'aimait ni les trains, ni les perles, et n'en avait jamais eu). Elle trouva même un article qui imaginait que Rackist, comme une espèce de vampire, l'avait enlevée à ses vrais parents et que le traumatisme avait causé son autisme. C'était tellement ignorant et tiré par les cheveux que cela ne méritait pas qu'elle se mît en colère, et elle ferma la page avec un ricanement mauvais. Pour lire ces horreurs, elle avait appris à imaginer qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire d'une autre, d'un conte même, tissé par les araignées de ses cauchemars et qui n'avaient court nulle part ailleurs. Et là, c'était vraiment le genre d'histoire que même ces araignées trouveraient un peu trop gros pour être plausible.

Tous les articles, en tous cas, répétaient ce qu'elle savait déjà. Un coup de feu accidentel, ou passionnel, avait arrêté Marco lorsqu'il tentait d'aller chercher « sa fille » (ils ne disaient jamais qu'elle était la fille des deux, se raccrochant au fait que seul Marco avait un lien juridique avec l'enfant, comme pour la séparer du vampire si terrible). Les aveux de Rackist figuraient en bonne place, ainsi qu'un nombre flou de « preuves » le rattachant à la mafia, dont les lieutenants s'étaient tous évanouis dans la nature après cela. Cela frustrait beaucoup de gens, mais voilà: la petite ville italienne n'était pas composée de « mouchards. » Personne ne voulait en parler, surtout après une affaire de cet ordre.

Rackist, seul, détenait les réponses, et il ne voulait rien dire sur eux, ni sur rien d'autre, et elle en avait fait la preuve. Jeanne se remémora les paroles de son père lors de sa visite. Il avait tenté de la décourager plusieurs fois; c'était sans doute lui qui avait téléphoné à Meene pour l'avertir, maintenant qu'elle y songeait. Sur ce qui s'était passé, finalement, il avait été très peu bavard. Il était content qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas; probablement parce que la vérité lui semblait trop terrible. Il avait parlé de Meene – Meene qui avait les « moyens » de s'occuper d'elle. D'où venaient-ils, ces moyens? Ils étaient censés être un mélange de son héritage de Marco et de son salaire; mais si Rackist cherchait à couvrir quelqu'un d'autre en échange de leur protection? Pensive, elle marqua l'idée sur un post-it. Encore quelque chose à demander – subtilement, ce coup-ci – à sa mère d'adoption. Rackist n'avait pas dit grand-chose d'autre... il avait toujours été doué pour dissimuler ce qu'il voulait cacher. Dans les articles, elle trouva quelques photos du prévenu lors du procès. Rackist avait les yeux dans le vide. Il ne regardait pas les photographes, ni la Cour. Plusieurs fois, les journalistes commentaient sur son manque de réaction: il fallait l'appeler plusieurs fois pour qu'il se lève, il répondait à peine, se rasseyait trop tôt... Les journalistes concluaient qu'il jouait la comédie pour avoir une sentence plus légère. Jeanne avait du mal à voir autre chose qu'un homme au cœur brisé.

Le seul moment où il semblait mentalement 'présent' était accompagné d'une légende: « la nouvelle de l'excommunication tombe juste avant le verdict. » Jeanne eut un pincement au cœur. Même s'il avait renoncé à ses vœux, l'ancien prêtre aimait sincèrement sa religion. Ils allaient – tous les trois – à l'église tous les dimanches, et il lui lisait régulièrement la Bible. Elle avait écouté tout le Nouveau Testament sans jamais se plaindre. Les histoires lui plaisaient; les explications de son père enlevaient tout le brouillard des double-sens qu'accompagnaient habituellement les livres. Entre toutes, Rackist préférait la parabole du juge et de la veuve. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait encore l'entendre...

 _« Tu es bien installée? Je peux commencer? »_

 _Hochement de tête. Jeanne le fixe presque sans ciller. Elle ne parle presque pas, à cette époque-là. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans quand il se met à lui lire le grand livre en cuir; même si elle ne sait pas encore le dire, ça lui fait plaisir._

 _« Qui veux-tu écouter, aujourd'hui? Marc? »_

 _Elle se met les poings sur les yeux, sans répondre. La pression lui fait du bien; ça l'occupe._

 _« Jean? » Pas de réponse, là non plus. Jeanne aime bien Jean; peut-être que c'est le nom. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Sans perdre son calme, Rackist essaie encore, « Luc? »_

 _Jeanne cligne des yeux, puis hoche la tête. Il sourit, et ouvre le livre au bon endroit. Jeanne aime l'odeur du livre poussiéreux, le bruit des pages qui gémissent comme les ailes d'une libellule. Elle ferme les yeux, et Rackist commence. Jésus, comme toujours, raconte une histoire. Jeanne aime ses histoires._

 _« Il y avait dans une ville un juge qui ne craignait point Dieu et qui n'avait d'égard pour personne. » Rackist s'arrête souvent pour expliquer des mots, mais ici il n'en a pas besoin. Il a déjà raconté cette parabole plusieurs fois... « Il y avait aussi dans cette ville une veuve, qui venait tous les jours lui dire: Fais-moi justice de ma partie adverse. Pendant longtemps, il refusa. Mais ensuite, il dit en lui-même: Quoique je ne craigne point Dieu et que je n'aie d'égard pour personne, néanmoins, parce que cette veuve m'importune, je lui ferai justice, afin qu'elle ne vienne pas sans cesse me rompre la tête. » Jeanne aime écouter la voix de Rackist. Il change de ton pour ses personnages. Dans sa tête, les inflexions de sa voix dessinent des silhouettes en ombres chinoises, le grand juge en robes riches, hautain, mauvais, ricanant, la veuve toute petite et toute faible qui persévère pourtant, malgré les moqueries, malgré le mépris de son adversaire._

 _« Le Seigneur ajouta: Entendez ce que dit le juge inique. Et Dieu ne fera-t-il pas justice à ses élus, qui crient à lui jour et nuit, et tardera-t-il à leur égard? Je vous le dis, il leur fera promptement justice... » Et Rackist met tant de douceur dans ses mots que Jeanne ouvre les yeux, comprenant qu'il la croit endormie. Alors elle se force – cela ne vient pas naturellement, mais elle fait l'effort – et elle sourit, un petit sourire malicieux qui sort à peine de la grande couette agréablement lourde autour d'elle. Cela le fait rire, et cela la fait rire, et il ne trouve pas son rire trop fort ou trop aigu, et tout va bien._

Le Rackist souriant de son souvenir rendit celui des images insupportables, et elle repoussa son ordinateur après en avoir effacé l'historique. Décidément, elle n'irait pas plus loin en se contentant juste de ce que les réseaux pouvaient lui offrir. Non, il fallait qu'elle interroge quelque chose de plus direct, de plus scientifique.

L'idée se précisa. Jeanne jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge. Une heure. Avec un peu de chance, la pause déjeuner serait finie quand elle arriverait. Il devait bien être possible de consulter les archives des affaires closes, non?

De toute façon, il était plus que temps de se lever.

* * *

Jeanne ne se hâta pas. Elle prépara son sac soigneusement, un sac à main qu'elle pourrait facilement ouvrir à l'entrée. Elle mit son appareil photo et son calepin dedans, avec sa monnaie et ses gants. Il fallait qu'elle laisse quelque trace d'un repas, alors elle se força à faire chauffer un plat surgelé et en mangea une petite moitié avant de tout remettre dans le frigo.

Pour Meene – elle devait rentrer vers six heures, mais il y avait toujours le risque qu'elle rentre et trouve la maison vide – elle laissa un mot, prétextant qu'elle resterait à la bibliothèque tout l'après-midi pour lire plus de textes sur les chamans. Comme ça, elle n'aurait qu'à raconter celui qu'elle avait déjà lu, et sa mère adoptive n'y verrait que du feu.

Puis elle quitta la maison, en prenant la direction du commissariat. Elle savait qu'ils gardaient des dossiers importants sur chacune des affaires des dix années passées, mais ils prolongeaient cette période pour les affaires médiatiques au cas où un journaliste voudrait les consulter. D'autant plus que celle-ci était restée plus ou moins ouverte, vu que les membres de la 'famille' du boss Rackist couraient toujours dans la nature.

En marchant, elle se conçut un script. 'Bonjour,' dirait-elle à un policier souriant, 'je voudrais consulter les archives concernant une affaire de 1996. Cela concerne Rackist Lasso, L-A-S-S-O, et Marco Maxwell, M-A-X-W-E-L-L. Je suis sa fille' – là elle sortirait sa carte d'identité, et il la regarderait, et il serait bien obligé de dire que oui, elle était de la famille Maxwell, 'je viens d'atteindre ma majorité et je voudrais en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé...'

Jeanne continua de répéter son petit speech dans le métro, dans la rue du commissariat, dans la petite salle d'attente en attendant que le bureau rouvre. Le tissu des fauteuils grattait terriblement, alors elle resta debout, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle détestait ce genre de moments où elle ne pouvait 'rien' faire. La jeune femme avait toujours l'impression que tout le monde la regardait, que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Pour se calmer, elle plongea une main dans sa poche et se mit à faire tourner sa bague entre ses doigts. Le métal, chaud sur l'intérieur et froid sur son pourtour, concentra son attention, émoussa un peu la panique qui montait.

Cela prit un temps infini, mais bientôt elle vit un volet s'ouvrir, une tête apparaître au guichet. C'était le moment. Elle sortit sa main de sa poche et s'approcha, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. « Bonjour, » dit-elle un peu trop fort. « Je voudrais consulter les archives, je... » Mais elle s'interrompit devant le visage de son interlocuteur. Le vieil homme la regardait, perplexe, sans sembler savoir de quoi elle parlait. Cela la troubla, et le reste du script s'évanouit dans le brouillard. « Enfin... si c'est possible... s'il-vous-plaît? »

La confusion sur le visage de l'homme se mua en moquerie. « Vous avez une carte de presse, mademoiselle? »

Elle cligna des yeux, perdue. « Ou un mandat? » Un garçon un peu plus jeune, à son côté, se mit à pouffer.

Jeanne rougit franchement, leva les mains. « N-non, mais... C-ce n'est pas possible autrement? J'avais cru... » Leur visage était lisse, sans réponse. Ils attendaient. Quoi? Elle ne savait pas, et se maudit de ne pas s'être renseignée avant. « J'ai dû me tromper. D-désolée de vous avoir dérangés. J-je m'en vais... » Et, sans attendre plus de moqueries, la jeune femme courut presque à la porte.

« On peut vous aider, mademoiselle...?  
\- N-non, je vous assure, ça ira, » jeta-t-elle derrière elle en passant la porte. Le vent du dehors la frappa de front. Sonnée, elle alla se laisser tomber sur un banc. Son cœur battait à en sortir de sa poitrine, et elle avait mal au ventre. Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer tout ça? Ça s'était passé comme dans une espèce de rêve: sa vision s'était rétrécie, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, elle n'avait plus eu envie que de fuir l'endroit pour lequel elle était venue. Elle aurait sans doute dû se renseigner avant, sans doute, mais eux aussi auraient pu lui donner des renseignements. S'ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser rentrer, ils lui auraient expliqué comment faire pour avoir l'autorisation.

Jeanne soupira. Elle avait surréagi, comme d'habitude. L'espèce de pensée paniquée qui l'avait fait sortir s'était calmée, et elle se morigéna silencieusement. Elle aurait pu attendre, s'expliquer calmement... Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à réessayer. Mais si elle rentrait dans le bâtiment maintenant, ils riraient encore. Ce serait franchement comique, ils auraient bien raison. Elle était franchement désespérante. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que Meene la couve comme un moineau incapable de se prendre en main, après.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait attendre la relève et espérer que les suivants seraient plus gentils... Elle était vraiment désespérante. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle toute seule. Peut-être qu'elle devrait en parler à Meene. La jeune femme se prit presque à ricaner. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses à demander à –

Soudain, quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Jeanne sentit son corps se figer, à l'écoute. Pourtant, en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas réagi. Il arrivait constamment que des étrangers s'installent à côté d'elle, discutent à côté d'elle, vivent à côté d'elle, et elle savait ignorer ce bruit, cette présence. Mais cet étranger-là avait quelque chose qui commandait l'attention. Qui forçait le regard. En se mordant un peu la lèvre, elle leva les yeux.

Elle croisa immédiatement des yeux bridés. Un regard abyssalement noir la fixait littéralement sur place, grattant dans le fond de son âme comme à la petite cuillère. Elle baissa les yeux, et remarqua la veste bien coupée, les chaussures vernies, le mouchoir en soie. Elle fronça les sourcils, revint à sa contemplation silencieuse du commissariat. Cela devait n'être qu'une coïncidence. Il ne la regardait probablement plus; il s'était sûrement juste retourné sur les cheveux blancs, les yeux rouges. Ça lui passerait.

Mais ça ne lui passa pas. Son regard pesait sur elle comme un marteau. Alors, franchement, elle tourna la tête et le regarda.

Quelque chose dans le visage de l'étranger – qui la fixait bien – lui dit quelque chose. Elle avait du mal à replacer les traits, le sourire; puis il repoussa sa queue de cheval derrière son épaule, et elle se souvint.

« L'inconnu du cimetière, » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même, en se raidissant encore un peu.

Levant un sourcil, ledit inconnu sourit et acquiesça. « Mes intimes m'appellent Hao. » Jeanne cilla. Elle n'était pas son intime, donc cela ne la concernait pas. Mais il n'attendait pas qu'elle réponde; il continuait. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu, l'autre jour. J'ai cru que j'avais fait peur, je m'en suis voulu... » Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, mais qu'elle n'était pas partie, il précisa: « Ton père était un personnage très important, à son époque. Sa maison n'a jamais été vraiment arrêtée, après tout, on pourrait croire que tu cherches à les rassembler, surtout vu que tu es une adulte maintenant. Alors je te demande franchement, tu veux reprendre le travail de ton père? »

Jeanne secoua la tête. Ça faisait un peu beaucoup de mots, mais elle s'était accrochée à la question. En regardant le fronton, la jeune femme essaya d'articuler ce qu'elle voulait. « Je ne cherche absolument pas à... à « reprendre, » comme vous dites, le travail de mes pères. Il est évident que je ne peux pas être prêtre... Quant à Marco, il était vendeur de voitures, et ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas. »

Il marqua une pause, puis se mit à rire. « Tu as raison, ce n'est pas un travail très intéressant. J'ai vu ce qui t'es arrivé là, » il indiqua le commissariat. « Tu as besoin d'aide?  
\- Non, » répondit Jeanne automatiquement. Puis, en se demandant si elle était peut-être un peu sèche, elle ajouta, « vous me mettez mal à l'aise, monsieur. Ça fait à peine deux fois que je vous vois, et vous me tutoyez déjà. Je ne suis pas votre intime. Je ne suis même pas votre connaissance. Vous savez visiblement tout de moi, mais moi non. C'est désagréable.  
\- Ah, » et la voix d'Hao ne perdit pas une once de son enthousiasme, « je suis désolé de t'avoir troublée. Tu as raison, je suis bien malpoli. Mais si je te disais que je peux te faire rentrer? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait absolument pas avoir compris de quoi elle parlait. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été claire. « Ils... ils ont dit qu'ils ne laissent pas rentrer les gens. Qu'on ne peut pas consulter les archives comme ça. »

Le jeune homme à son côté ricana de nouveau, et elle grinça des dents. Il leva une main comme pour s'excuser. « Attends-là cinq minutes, je reviens. »

Il se leva, et entra résolument dans le bâtiment. Jeanne, perplexe, le suivit des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, lui? Ils ne le laisseraient pas rentrer non plus. Et puis de quoi il se mêlait? Peut-être que c'était un ancien ami de Marco. Ou alors un simple dérangé qui voulait s'amuser de cette stupide façon morbide qu'ils avaient tous. En tout cas, Jeanne ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid. Un frisson la parcourut, et elle se recroquevilla. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, et les minutes défilaient sans que qui que ce soit ne donne signe de vie depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment. La faire rentrer aux archives... C'était sans doute une blague, et elle attendait pour rien. Sa dernière piste partait en fumée et lui se moquait d'elle.

Alors qu'elle se levait pour partir, elle le vit ressortir du commissariat. Une espèce de sourire satisfait s'étalait sur son visage. Jeanne hésita, puis attendit.

« Ah, bien, tu es encore là. Tu viens? J'ai réussi à les convaincre de te montrer les archives. »

Il semblait si innocemment content de lui-même que Jeanne se laissa aller à sourire, sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de s'effacer pour la laisser passer. Jeanne retint son souffle en passant les grandes portes une seconde fois, mais les pas d'Hao dans son dos l'empêchaient de reculer. Un des policiers se tenait là, visiblement en train d'attendre quelque chose.

« Me revoilà, » dit Hao avec entrain. « C'est vous le guide?  
\- Bien sûr, » fit le fonctionnaire, soudain tout sourire – mais un sourire bizarre, un peu coincé. C'était celui qui avait pouffé en la regardant, se rappela Jeanne. Au lieu de les questionner, il les guida directement vers la salle des archives. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes verrouillées avant d'arriver jusqu'à une petite salle stérile. En déverrouillant le casier du dossier, il commença à détailler quelques règles:

« Ne faites pas trop de bruit. Je vais vous sortir le dossier que vous voulez, mais n'essayez pas d'en sortir un autre. Ceci n'est qu'une copie consultative, mais vous ne devez rien sortir de la salle, et ne rien laisser derrière vous. Ni nourriture ni boisson ne sont admis. Ne prenez pas de photos...  
\- Elle fera comme elle voudra, » souffla Hao d'un ton léger. Il les avait suivi jusque-là, silencieux comme un fantôme.

Le policier se figea, le regarda un moment, puis haussa les épaules et sortit une large boite. « Très bien. Je reviendrai vous voir dans quelques...  
\- Elle partira quand elle voudra, » répéta Hao, en chassant le fonctionnaire d'un geste de la main. Il avait pris la boite, et le donna à Jeanne en lui montrant un bureau usé, un peu plus loin. « C'est là que je vous abandonne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne reviendra pas. Quand vous aurez fini, vous n'aurez qu'à tout laisser sur la table, ils rangeront bien. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, un peu sonnée. Puis elle parvint à se reconcentrer. « P-pourquoi vous faites tout cela? »

Hao ne se départit pas de son sourire. « Mais parce que ça m'amuse. Ce n'était pas drôle, la tête qu'il faisait?  
\- Si, » avoua-t-elle, décidant dans le malaise d'imiter son sourire et son amusement. « Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. » Elle regarda le dossier entre ses mains, et prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'avait dit le nom du dossier à personne. Pourtant, c'était le bon. Le sentiment d'inconfort revint. Cet homme-là, quel qu'il soit, en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire, et c'était pour le moins inquiétant. « Comment...  
\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas toute seule à te poser des questions. »

Jeanne se figea. Ne répondit pas. Ne leva même pas les yeux. Il était sérieux soudain, et elle venait de remarquer une espèce de bosse sur sa hanche. S'il était assez fou pour amener une arme dans un commissariat, sous le nez des policiers, il était probablement...

« Il y a beaucoup de gens autour de toi qui ont tout intérêt à ce que cette affaire reste enterrée. Tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis. Du coup, » et son ton redevint léger, « je voulais te donner ça. » Et, le plus naturellement du monde, il plongea la main dans cette poche bossue et en sortit un téléphone à clapet. Il lui fourra dans les mains sans qu'elle ait pu réagir, ou même le regarder. « Tu pourras t'en servir pour me contacter. Ne fais pas de bêtises avec. J'ai à faire – amuse-toi bien! »

Jeanne n'eut pas le temps de répondre; il avait déjà disparu entre deux rayons. Il ne restait que le dossier et le téléphone dans ses mains. Mécaniquement, elle alla s'assoir à la table, posa les deux objets devant elle. Le téléphone semblait assez normal, même si elle n'avait jamais vu son semblable auparavant. Il était vert pomme, pétillant, avec des touches de blanc. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit. Sur le haut du clapet, elle déchiffra 'W41T.' Elle était plus familière avec la marque, 'Toshiba.' Jeanne passa ses doigts le long du métal, une fois, deux fois. La texture était vraiment plaisante. Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'allumer... Puis elle se rappela de ce qu'il avait dit, et le mit dans sa poche. Elle ne faisait pas spécialement confiance à cet inconnu, mais il l'avait amenée jusqu'ici. Autant en profiter.

Alors elle sortit son calepin et son appareil photo, puis elle ouvrit la boite. Le dossier était extrêmement lourd, et elle peina à le sortir – manquant s'écraser le petit doigt quand le papier tomba sur la table. Il s'ouvrait sur un vilain cliché de Rackist en tenue de prisonnier, les traits tirés. Jeanne passa ses doigts sur le numéro qu'il tenait dans ses mains avant de passer à la page suivante.

Puis à la suivante.

Les minutes s'enfilèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. La plupart des rapports étaient pour elle incompréhensibles, et elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Les lettres n'étaient mentionnées nulle part. Aucun autre suspect n'avait été interrogé; le dossier était plus concentré sur les églises et les lieux qui avaient été surveillés, en vain, pour trouver les complices de Rackist. Frustrée, elle décida d'aller à la fin pour lire les conclusions.

Là, elle trouva une page d'addenda; et l'un d'entre eux fit tiquer Jeanne. Apparemment, l'arme retrouvée dans les mains de Rackist avait disparue du commissariat presque juste après y être arrivée... Elle fronça les sourcils. L'addendum ne mentionnait pas de tentatives faites pour la retrouver, ou l'identifier plus précisément. C'était comme si personne n'y avait vraiment accordé d'importance. La jeune femme revint en arrière, jusqu'aux rapports sur l'arme. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'étude des empreintes qui auraient pu se trouver sur le métal. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de les chercher? Jeanne pensa aux deux hommes ricanants qui l'avaient chassée de l'endroit. Ce genre de personne pouvait aussi perdre un objet aussi important sans s'en soucier une seule seconde? Elle les fusilla en pensée en feuilletant les pages.

Elle tomba alors sur le rapport de balistique. Ils avaient ajouté des schémas, ce qui rendait sa lecture bien plus facile. La personne qui avait rédigé le rapport était très sommaire, là aussi, à peine quelques mots. Ils avaient trouvé une balle dans le plafond, la seule qui avait été tirée; la trajectoire était presque verticale. Mais la technicienne ne traçait aucune reconstitution de la scène, aucune hypothèse quant au combat. Jeanne se mordit la lèvre, frustrée. Tout semblait tellement bâclé, et la taille du dossier ne semblait être qu'une barrière de plus pour qui chercherait des réponses.

En gardant une main à la page de ce rapport, elle revint aux conclusions. Là, oui, il y avait une reconstitution. Pour eux, l'enfant était encore dans sa chambre, probablement endormie car en chemise de nuit; Marco avait sorti son sac et enfourné dedans quelques pantalons au hasard, sans même prendre garde s'ils étaient bien les siens, ainsi que des vêtements de Jeanne, son doudou. Il se tenait près de la porte de la chambre de sa fille – ça oui, elle se souvenait du sang par terre – quand Rackist était rentré, son arme mystérieuse à la main. Ils s'étaient battus, Marco avait essayé de saisir l'arme, le coup était parti.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et essaya d'imaginer, son crayon dans la main, comment une telle situation aurait pu arriver. Si le coup était parti, ne serait-il pas parti horizontalement? Pour que Marco – Marco, qui malgré ses muscles n'était pas aussi grand et puissant que Rackist – arrive à lui faire baisser le bras autant, et que l'arme se redresse si droit, presque perpendiculaire par rapport au sol... Jeanne arrêta lorsque son poignet commença à lui faire mal. Revenant à la page de la balistique, elle nota soigneusement le nom de celle qui avait rédigé le rapport. Elle la chercherait sur internet.

Puis elle feuilleta de nouveau la montagne de papier et tomba sur les transcriptions, à commencer par l'interrogatoire de Rackist. Elle hésita – il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée, impartiale, juste, et ce genre de témoignage l'empêcherait d'être tout cela – mais ne put s'empêcher de commencer à lire.

 _« Nom, prénom, âge, nationalité, profession.  
\- Lasso Rackist, quarante-neuf ans, Italien, sans emploi.  
\- Nature de la relation avec la victime et sa fille. »_

Le rapport mentionnait que Rackist _"avait regardé sa bague dorée ostensiblement."_

 _« Marié. Officieusement, » corrigea-t-il, « à Marco. Père adoptif de Jeanne.  
\- Père adoptif?  
\- C'est Marco qui est légalement son père.  
\- Donc tu n'es pas son père?_

 _Silence. « Non.  
\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps?  
\- Je suis avec Marco depuis presque sept ans.  
\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »_

 _Silence. « Marco a dû se rendre compte –  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu penses, mais ce qui s'est passé. Tu es rentré quand? »_

 _Le suspect parle en regardant le sol,_ dit le rapport, _il fait de nombreuses pauses._

 _« Je suis rentré un peu avant quatre heures. J'étais en ville pour affaires. J'ai vu – j'ai vu Marco en train de préparer ses affaires pour partir. Je me suis énervé, on s'est battus. Alors – j'avais une arme et... Le coup est parti. Jeanne s'est réveillée et j'ai essayé de la consoler. » Il s'arrête._

 _« Me chiale pas dessus, ça prend pas. »_

 _Silence._

 _« Où est Jeanne, maintenant?  
\- C'est le dernier de tes problèmes. Et ton Marco, tu m'en parles?  
\- Marco est un simple vendeur de voitures. Il est né en 69. Orphelin. On s'est connus à l'église où je prêchais.  
\- Je vois ton genre...  
\- Nous n'avons rien fait. Je l'ai envoyé à l'université et j'ai quitté les ordres. Il est revenu à vingt ans, m'a retrouvé, on est restés ensemble. Qui s'occupe de Jeanne, s'il-vous-plaît?  
\- T'occupe. Il y a pas mal d'argent dans votre petite maison. Mais tu vois, j'ai du mal à penser qu'un vendeur de voiture et qu'un prêtre pervers en aient rassemblé autant, alors j'ai fouillé un peu. Vous aviez à votre disposition de grosses sommes venues de nulle part. Tu m'expliques? »_

 _Silence._

 _« Bon, si ça te dit rien, je vais être plus clair. Cet argent, je pense qu'il vient de la mafia. On a des indics qui le disent. D'ailleurs, d'où elle te venait, ton arme? »_

 _Silence._

 _« Réponds!  
\- C'est moi. Je suis de la mafia. Le territoire de la ville est à ma famille. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'arme.  
\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es, quoi? Le boss? »_

 _Le suspect acquiesce._

 _« Fais-moi plaisir, dis-le à haute voix.  
\- Je suis le boss de cette famille.  
\- Alors ton cas s'améliore. Tiens, j'ai même une idée. Tu me dis qui sont les membres de cette petite famille, et on s'arrangera pour que tu sois pas trop maltraité en prison. »_

 _Silence._

 _« Jeanne est autiste. Elle ne doit pas être trop longtemps séparée de ce qu'elle connaît. Vous avez pris sa couette? Meene est avec elle?  
\- Joue pas au petit malin avec moi, vieux. Je t'ai dit que la gosse, on s'en occupe. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle aille à l'hôpital, qu'on s'assure que vous l'avez pas blessée aussi, ou pire... »_

 _Le suspect se lève et tente de frapper l'agent Angelico. Il est maîtrisé. L'interrogatoire prend fin à ce moment-là._

Jeanne leva les yeux du papier, nauséeuse. Elle serrait sa bague si fort entre ses doigts que ça faisait mal. D'autres pages d'interrogatoire suivaient, mais elle n'avait pas le coeur de les lire. Les yeux presque fermés, elle les prit en photo, ainsi que toutes les pages avec des photographies, et les entretiens avec les proches, sans regarder qui disait quoi. Elle avait un peu envie de pleurer.

Il y avait encore tellement à faire, mais elle ne s'en sentait plus capable aujourd'hui. Sans ranger le dossier, elle se redressa, un peu tremblante, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

Jeanne leva les yeux vers la façade de la maison de Meene. C'était une belle maison, propre, et bien isolée des bruits de la rue. L'endroit idéal pour s'enterrer dans un lit et ne plus bouger pour un siècle, au bas mot. Mécaniquement, la jeune femme introduisit sa clef dans la boite aux lettres. Elle était toujours pleine de prospectus et de publicités, et les couleurs vives la faisaient habituellement sourire; mais aujourd'hui, elle était vide. C'était plutôt surprenant; Meene travaillait à cette heure. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose?

Refermant la boite, Jeanne s'introduisit dans l'allée pavée entre les petits carrés de légumes – sur la gauche – et de fruits – sur la droite. Tout était carré dans les mains de Meene. Tout était blanc, ou tout était noir, mais chaque chose était à sa place, dans son petit carré particulier. Dans son souvenir, Marco était un peu comme ça, aussi... L'état du jardin et de la maison sur la montagne l'aurait probablement fait hurler... L'image la fit sourire, un peu. Penser à ses deux pères – c'était devenu un peu comme une dent douloureuse dans son cœur, en fait: parfois elle avait mal, très mal, mais peu à peu la dent mourrait, et la douleur s'émoussait jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un vague trou d'ombre. Lire l'interrogatoire de Rackist avait réveillé la douleur; mais après avoir pleuré un bon coup, c'était passé, et la dent s'était rendormie. Elle ricana. L'image était bizarre.

Jeanne frappa ses bottes contre les marches menant à la porte, même si le sol était sec. Une fois qu'elle eut retiré toute la boue imaginaire, elle ouvrit la porte – tiens, ce n'était pas verrouillé – et retira ses chaussures. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour trouver de quoi se désaltérer, et pila dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Meene était assise à sa place, les doigts joints comme si elle tenait une sphère de cristal entre les mains. Il était à peine trois heures. Elle était censée travailler à cette heure-là. Elle ne rentrait jamais si tôt... « B-bonjour, Meene, » souffla-t-elle cependant, avec l'impression de briser un enchantement qui maintenait son aînée immobile. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers sa fille, sans sourire.

« C'était bien, la bibliothèque? »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Il y avait comme un précipice dans sa voix, une arrête coupante. Quelque chose de dangereux était dans la pièce avec eux, entortillé autour de Meene, prêt à mordre. « C-c 'était bien, » répéta-t-elle prudemment, la main serrée sur son sac. « Je croyais que tu travaillais tard.  
\- Comme tu vois, j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt. Tu étais avec des amies, aujourd'hui, ou tu étais toute seule? »

Jeanne sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Elle sentait qu'elle risquait de s'enferrer au moindre mot. « J'étais toute seule. J'avais besoin de calme.  
\- C'est vrai qu'une bibliothèque, c'est calme, en général. Un commissariat, ça l'est moins. »

Cette fois-ci Jeanne sentit sa gorge se bloquer complètement. Elle savait. Elle savait. Comment savait-elle?

« Je...  
\- Inutile de nier. John t'a vu y entrer en début d'après-midi, et tu étais accompagnée de quelqu'un de peu recommandable. »

Jeanne sourit nerveusement. Elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. Mais la ville était si grande! C'était si peu crédible d'imaginer que quelqu'un la verrait, spécialement à ce moment-là, spécialement avec cet homme-là... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Meene attendait.

Quelque chose dans son attitude – ses mains jointes, peut-être, la morgue de son expression, la désapprobation dans ses yeux – réveilla quelque chose au fond de Jeanne. Pourquoi avait-elle tellement honte d'être découverte? Après tout, elle était adulte, non? Elle avait bien le droit de faire ses propres recherches, sa propre vie. Marre, à la fin, de devoir dire ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie chaque jour, chaque minute. Elle n'était pas en sucre, ni en porcelaine. Fronçant les sourcils, Jeanne fixa la femme en face d'elle. « Tu me fais surveiller, maintenant? »

Meene fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à de la colère, et elle lâcha la balle invisible qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors. « Non, » dit-elle, radoucie. « Mais je m'inquiète beaucoup, Jeanne. Tu fais des choses étranges depuis le début des vacances. Tu es allée voir Rackist sans m'en parler, ni même en parler à Kevin. Il a l'impression que tu ne lui parles plus depuis quelques séances, tu t'es refermée. Et quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison de Marco – »

Elle savait pour ça, aussi? Jeanne sentit une seconde vague chaude monter en elle. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable de l'inquiéter, mais cette dernière phrase lui sembla une attaque très sournoise. Cherchait-elle à lui faire avouer quelque chose? Elle croisa les bras, prête à répliquer, mais Meene n'avait pas fini.

« Je ne te comprends plus, Jeanne, » soupirait-elle. « Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'est passé au-delà du minimum. Tu l'avais dit toi-même, tu voulais tout oublier et aller de l'avant, devenir quelqu'un de nouveau. Je me trompe? J'ai rêvé, peut-être? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça? Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais? »

Le barrage de questions était terriblement déstabilisant, et Jeanne ne sut pas répondre tout de suite. A quoi était-elle censée répondre? Devait-elle même répondre, ou devait-elle comprendre qu'il s'agissait de questions rhétoriques? Mais cette fois-ci, Meene s'était tue, et elle dût bien trouver quelque chose à dire. « Oui – non. Ce que je voulais – j'étais petite, Meene. Ça a changé. J'ai changé, » et elle se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Elle n'avait plus peur; elle n'avait plus envie de se laisser faire. Le visage d'Hao, sa façon de se moquer du policier lui revinrent en mémoire. Se sentir à ce point libre – ça lui avait fait peur, mais ça lui donnait surtout terriblement envie. « Je ne crois pas que je puisse avancer, » elle entendait encore les mots de Kevin, autant de stickers brillants qu'elle pouvait coller dans son discours pour paraître Normale et Equilibrée, « Que je puisse avancer sans comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il faut retracer le passé pour l'accepter et passer à autre chose. C'est ce que Kevin dit toujours! Je veux juste ça. Comprendre, » dit-elle en signant le mot devant elle.

Meene roula les yeux – roula les yeux, alors que Jeanne essayait de lui expliquer! – et saisit ses mains pour les rabattre le long du corps. Jeanne se raidit, glacée. « Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Jeanne. La police a tout élucidé, Rackist a fait ses aveux. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché et je suis énormément blessée que tu aies pris tant de risques sans m'en parler. Tu comprends ça, aussi? Je me suis inquiétée. »

Elle avait raison. Jeanne sentit quelque chose tirailler dans son cœur. Les mots et la voix de Meene semblaient sincèrement inquiets. Mais elle parlait fort, trop fort. Et les poignets de Jeanne, libres pourtant maintenant, lui donnaient l'impression d'être broyés par des menottes de fer. Balbutiant, elle essaya encore d'expliquer: « J-j 'étais obligée. C'est – c'est la seule façon que j'ai de m'en sortir, Meene, je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir passer à autre chose et – et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir toutes les réponses. Il y a des incohérences partout, je voulais te demander ton aide – j'ai trouvé –  
\- Tu n'as rien trouvé. Tu as décidé que le réel ne te suffisait pas, qu'il était trop dur, alors tu t'es mise à imaginer un monde dans lequel tu n'as pas à y faire face. Kevin m'avait dit que ça pouvait arriver, mais j'espérais que tu avais été suffisamment protégée pour éviter ça... Je suis désolée, Jeanne. Rackist a tué Marco et c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis elle la referma. Meene avait peut-être raison. Mais son insistance, sa panique devant la possibilité que Jeanne trouve vraiment quelque chose était étrange. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je cherche? »

Meene fronça les sourcils. « Quoi? »

Jeanne répéta, plus dure: « S'il n'y a rien à trouver, si je ne risque rien, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je cherche? Parler à Rackist n'est pas dangereux, il est derrière des barreaux. Les archives sont placées dans un des endroits les plus sûrs de la ville. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?  
\- Ce que je veux n'est pas le sujet, » répliqua Meene avec un temps de retard. Au nom de Rackist, elle avait détourné les yeux. Rackist avait-il donné les clefs qu'elle cherchait à la sœur de Marco ? Jeanne sentit qu'elle chauffait. Elle allait toucher quelque chose d'important. Et si son sang battait à ses oreilles, si elle avait mal aux poignets, tant pis – c'était bien plus important qu'elle découvre ce qui dérangeait tellement Meene. Meene qui parlait encore. « ... Nous parlons de ce qui est bon pour toi.  
\- Tu seras gentille de me laisser définir ça, » fit Jeanne avec un mordant qui l'étonna. « Je suis une adulte, maintenant. Je peux choisir moi-même ce que je veux, et si ce que je veux c'est m'assurer moi-même qu'il s'est bien passé ce que tu dis – »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à la gifle. Ce n'était pas bien fort, elle ne valdingua pas, elle ne recula même pas; mais c'était tout comme. Sa tête bourdonnait, et sa joue brûlait.

« Non, » entendit-elle, comme de très loin. « Non, tu ne peux pas choisir ce que tu veux, pas quand tu fais des choses aussi dangereuses. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais, de la position dans laquelle tu me mets. Tu es inconsciente, et je suis vraiment déçue, Jeanne. Je croyais que tu avais dépassé ces crises... » Jeanne sentait la lave remonter dans sa gorge. Elle préférait presque la gifle. Ses yeux la brûlaient, et la voix de Meene lui vrillait les oreilles. Elle savait que c'était immature, et idiot - ou plutôt que Meene considérait tout cela comme immature et idiot, ce qui dans cette maison revenait au même; mais elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses larmes. Elle leva les mains et les plaqua sur ses oreilles, en se forçant à respirer profondément. Mais cela ne marchait pas, et Meene finit par le voir.

« Ah non, ne te mets pas à pleurer, » et il y avait une étincelle de panique dans la voix de Meene, mais c'était trop tard, « tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible. J'essaie de te parler sérieusement, Jeanne, alors tu m'écoutes, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Elle voulut poser une main sur celle de Jeanne, encore serrée sur son crâne, mais la jeune femme recula. Avec rage, elle s'essuya les yeux. La peau irritée tirait un peu, et la douleur lui fit du bien. « J-je vais me coucher, » parvint-elle à dire, à moitié avec des mots, et à moitié avec ses mains.

Puis elle s'enfuit dans l'escalier. Un tour de clef lui assura que Meene ne la suivrait pas dans sa chambre, et elle alla s'asseoir derrière son lit. Elle s'était trompée: Meene ne l'aiderait pas. Des cours de self-defense ne l'aideraient pas. Elle était toute seule maintenant, et c'était à elle de trouver la vérité, toute seule.

Personne ne l'empêcha de se tirer les cheveux ou de se frapper le crâne contre le mur. Personne ne l'empêcha de se frotter les yeux presque jusqu'au sang. Personne ne l'empêcherait plus de faire quoi que ce soit désormais.


	4. Troisième chapitre: Inside a room

**: Ce qui nous appartient :**

 **Troisième chapitre: Unreachable inside a room**

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Nope, je n'ai pas de droits sur Shaman King, tellement pas que je me fais même pas payer xd

 **Note** :

Voilà le chapitre de mes guest stars préférées, je crois qu'elles vont quasi apparaître dans chaque fic à partir de maintenant. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, à vous de me dire^^ Elles sont plutôt contentes d'être là, elles, en tout cas.

Le titre vient d'un poème de Philip Larkin! Pas traduit en français, mais il écrit _tellement_ bien. L'idée de la bague que Jj trimballe soit l'alliance de Marco a été posée dans mon cerveau par la merveilleuse Corporal Queen _*finger guns*_

Comme d'habitude, grand flou sur les pratiques scolaires italiennes, on a rien vu.

Début des révélatioooons on va voir qui grille quoi. (La réponse est toujours Koba et tout, de toute façon, uhuhu).

J'en profite pour clarifier les dates, parce que j'ai tout altéré pour arriver à ce que je voulais. Rackist est né en 47. Marco est né en 69, Meene en 72, et Jeanne en 88. Ils avaient 49, 27, 24 et 8 ans quand l'événement est arrivé (en 96). Maintenant, Rackist a 59 ans, Marco en aurait 37, Meene en a 34, et Jeanne 18 (car on est en 2006). Hao a 21 ans mais c'est pas très important. D'autres personnages ont d'autres âges, et la Terre, comme à son habitude, a 4,5 milliards d'années. Joyeux anniversaire la Terre.

* * *

 **Troisième chapitre: Unreachable inside a room**

 _Now that we are older, I remember you_

 _Reaching out to show me all the things that I must do_

 _Now that we are close to death and close to finding truth_

 _We might fall_ (Ryan Star)

* * *

Le lendemain, Jeanne ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Elle avait entendu Meene monter se coucher vers une heure du matin, alors qu'elle-même reprenait un début de contrôle sur elle-même. Elle se sentait vidée, incapable de bouger; elle n'arrivait cependant pas à dormir. Encore et encore, elle entendait leur conversation passer dans sa tête. Comment aurait-elle pu désamorcer les bombes? Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était si près de la surchauffe. Avec le recul, c'était l'accumulation d'émotions et de bruits qui avait dû la rendre si violemment irascible. Et Meene était nerveuse à ce moment-là. Mais nerveuse pourquoi, ça Jeanne avait du mal à comprendre. Si Meene avait raison – s'il n'y avait rien à trouver dans cette affaire – où était le danger? Soit il n'y en avait pas, soit elle savait quelque chose. _Ou alors_ , lui souffla une voix raisonnable, _elle s'inquiète parce que c'est la première fois que tu refuses de lui céder, parce que Kevin a senti que tu changeais et parce qu'elle aussi. Elle a peut-être raison, et peut-être qu'à la fin de ce tunnel il n'y a qu'un gros mur épais sur lequel tu vas t'écraser. Si ça se trouve, elle a suivi ce fil elle aussi, elle est descendue dans les profondeurs troubles de cette enquête, et elle n'a rien trouvé. Il n'y a rien à trouver..._

A cette pensée, la jeune femme sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, comme avant une nouvelle surchauffe. Avec un grognement paniqué, Jeanne tira sa lourde couette à elle et se cacha par dessous.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'endorme. Son esprit était trop surexcité pour se reposer – qui avait besoin de sommeil, voyons? Sans logique ni fil rouge, des pans de son enquête et des discussions de ces derniers jours lui repassaient devant les yeux, au point qu'elle en avait mal au crâne. C'était terrible de devoir parler à autant de gens pour avancer; elle avait été constamment stressée et elle sentait que son esprit n'en pouvait plus. Et son corps n'était pas en reste. La lourde couette lui faisait du bien; c'était une ancre qui l'empêchait de flotter vers le plafond comme un ballon d'hélium. Mais elle ne la protégeait pas de tout. L'odeur du chou - le repas qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, probablement – était montée jusqu'à sa chambre et chatouillait son nez. L'odeur était incroyablement dérangeante, en plus de lui donner faim. C'était comme entendre un robinet goutter dans la salle de bain sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Grinçant des dents, la jeune femme se recroquevilla encore.

L'aube commençait seulement à poindre lorsque la porte de l'autre chambre s'ouvrit. Elle entendit vaguement Meene se lever, se doucher, descendre. Il y eut des bruits de cuisine, des murmures au téléphone – de longs murmures au téléphone. Jeanne aurait aimé pouvoir écouter, mais Meene parlait trop bas. Puis Jeanne l'entendit remonter l'escalier. Les pas s'approchèrent de sa porte. On toqua contre le bois.

« Jeanne? »

L'interrogée ne répondit pas. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa langue; Meene n'avait qu'à imaginer qu'elle dormait. Vu l'heure, c'était plus probable que le contraire.

« Ecoute, Jeanne... je suis désolée. Je me suis emportée et... j'ai dit des choses que je regrette. Je peux entrer? »

Jeanne serra la clef dans sa main. Le fer tiède mordait dans sa peau. Elle entendit Meene essayer la poignée.

« ... D'accord, je n'entre pas, » dit-elle enfin, comme si elle respectait une réponse que Jeanne n'avait pas donnée. « Je dois partir pour mon travail, mais je serai de retour demain soir. Je vais en courses pour t'acheter de quoi manger. N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous chez Kevin demain. »

Silence. Jeanne aurait voulu aller ouvrir la porte, se perdre dans les bras de Meene, demander pardon. Elle n'avait qu'à faire ça, et ce serait fini, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui reparler à tête reposée de ses découvertes. Mais elle avait trop mal pour se lever, elle détestait être prise dans les bras de quelqu'un, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir demander pardon. Alors elle ne dit rien.

« ... Je me fais du souci. A demain, Jeanne. »

Jeanne ferma les yeux, et laissa partir Meene. Le sommeil la prit, et elle put enfin se reposer.

* * *

Elle dormit presque vingt-quatre heures entières. La position dans laquelle elle était restée – recroquevillée à même le sol, dans un coin, en chien de fusil – était loin d'être confortable, et elle sentit des débuts de courbature la lancer alors qu'elle se redressait et observait sa chambre. L'horloge indiquait cinq heures du matin. Avec un léger soupir, la jeune fille partit à la douche, puis s'affaira à s'habiller, sur le qui-vive pour ne pas oublier de vêtements. Chaque mouvement était un effort, et c'était dans ces moments-là que le petit plan inscrit au mur était utile. Pantalon (large, pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements), tee-shirt (un qui ne grattait pas, si possible), brossage de dents (avec le seul dentifrice qu'elle souffrait dans sa bouche), brossage de cheveux, tresse. L'idée même d'un petit-déjeuner lui souleva le cœur, et elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Un verre d'eau suffirait.

Elle était prête à recommencer ses investigations. Puisque Meene n'était pas là, il fallait en profiter, et tant pis si elle était fatiguée. Sortant son tableau et les post-its encore dans son sac, elle chercha à réduire ses pistes. La plus intrigante était probablement celle de la technicienne balistique et son rapport nébuleux. Ensuite, il y avait les interrogatoires qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu lire. Un nœud dans le ventre, elle sortit sa carte mémoire et l'inséra dans le port de son ordinateur. Sans Meene pour l'aider, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions... Mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait l'aider sans que Jeanne ait à lui demander. Ouvrant le dossier des photos, elle ouvrit la première. Sans s'intéresser au contenu, elle scanna le haut pour trouver le sujet de l'interrogatoire – c'était quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Hans Reiheit – et passa à la suivante. Les noms défilèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celui qu'elle cherchait.

 _« Nom, prénom, âge, nationalité, profession.  
\- Montgomery Meene, trente ans, Italienne, garde du corps.  
\- Garde du corps?  
\- A mon compte. Les gens m'engagent et je les suis pour les protéger.  
\- Je vois. Relation à la victime?  
\- Je suis la sœur adoptive de Marco. Nous venons du même orphelinat. Quand une famille a fini par l'accueillir, il les a convaincus de me prendre aussi.  
\- C'était gentil de sa part. Comment êtes-vous arrivée sur les lieux?  
\- Je venais dîner avec eux. Un client m'avait fait faux bond, alors j'avais appelé pour savoir si je pouvais venir en avance. Comme je n'avais pas de réponse, je me suis inquiétée, et je suis arrivée aussi vite que possible.  
\- La porte était comment? Fermée?  
\- Non, elle était grande ouverte. C'était bizarre, d'ailleurs. Jeanne va mieux maintenant, mais au début elle pouvait détaler à tout bout de champ.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- C'est... Marco le dirait mieux que moi. Quand elle est en surcharge sensorielle, elle a tendance à se figer, ou à fuir. Maintenant elle se contrôle mieux – c'est fini, mais ils prennent quand même des précautions. Êtes-vous sûrs que c'est important?  
\- Tout est important. Elle s'entendait bien avec ses parents? Elle aussi a été adoptée, non?  
\- Oui. Marco n'avait pas du tout... apprécié l'enfance dans son orphelinat. Il voulait aider quelqu'un. Il voulait toujours aider les autres.  
\- Parlez-moi de lui.  
\- Il est – il était né le dix-sept novembre 1969, trois ans avant moi, mais je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat avant. J'étais encore bébé, alors que lui avait déjà quatre ans. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est fait, mais il s'est occupé de moi, et on est devenus très proches. Il savait se faire des amis. En un rien de temps, il avait tout un groupe pour l'entourer.  
\- J'aurai besoin de leurs noms. Il était encore en contact avec eux?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ils étaient tous disséminés dans la région.  
\- Je vois. Et il avait des ennemis?  
\- Je ne sais pas... je ne crois pas. Il était aimé par tout le monde. C'était son don, et presque une malédiction aussi: tout le monde tombait sous son charme.  
\- Une malédiction?  
\- Oui, je pense. Après tout, c'est pour ça que Rackist l'a tué, non? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.  
\- Nous étudions encore les mobiles possibles.  
\- Comment va Jeanne?  
\- Elle est encore à l'hôpital. Il y a beaucoup d'examens dans un tel cas, et c'est compliqué, vu que... enfin, vous voyez. Marco était son parent légal, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Oui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, à part moi. Elle doit être en train de paniquer, il lui faut ses affaires...  
\- Je sais, vous m'avez déjà demandé d'aller auprès d'elle. Il fallait qu'on vous interroge avant, mais maintenant on peut envoyer quelqu'un les chercher avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas suspecte, de toute façon - juste un témoin. Une présence féminine aidera peut-être la petite à se calmer.  
\- Dans ce cas-là, faisons ça dès que possible.  
\- Et vous, ça va aller? On peut vous fournir un psychologue.  
\- Ça ira, sauf contrordre de votre part. Je m'inquiète d'abord de ma nièce.  
\- Je comprends. Nous reprendrons plus tard. »_

Jeanne ferma le fichier. C'était peu et c'était sec, mais, comme Rackist, la première préoccupation de Meene avait été pour elle. Tout d'un coup, la jeune femme se trouva un peu penaude de s'être énervée de la sorte, et de ne pas avoir repris la conversation avant que sa mère s'en aille. La sœur de Marco s'était toujours efforcée de faire au mieux pour elle, de la protéger, de l'aimer. A vingt-quatre ans, elle aurait probablement voulu faire autre chose. Jeanne se souvenait de la tante qu'elle avait eue, avant cet après-midi-là, avant l'institution, avant qu'elle ne doive changer de travail pour quelque chose de plus stable. Meene avait été un peu sauvage, un peu solitaire, indépendante; Jeanne se souvenait aussi qu'elle avait souvent dit ne pas vouloir d'enfants.

Meene aussi avait eu sa vie cassée en deux après la mort de Marco. Y penser devait lui faire du mal, d'où son énervement... Cette pensée ne fit que raffermir la détermination de Jeanne. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la vérité, pas seulement pour elle, mais pour tous les autres.

En furetant dans les autres interrogatoires, Jeanne se trouva avec une liste de noms. Elle en reconnut certains. Christopher Venstar, John Dembat... si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait – au moins selon les prénoms – des gens de la photo du réfrigérateur. Mais Meene n'était plus en contact avec eux, donc elle ne saurait pas lui dire où les trouver. Cela faisait donc autant de noms à chercher sur les réseaux plus tard. Mais leurs mots ne lui apprenaient rien. Marco et Rackist étaient un couple parfait, qui ne se disputait jamais, qui n'avait pas de problèmes. Seul le Hans Reiheit du début en disait autrement. _« Lasso ne le comprenait pas. Marco avait toujours été un peu paumé, et Lasso le fascinait – plus vieux, plus assuré. Mais Marco valait bien mieux que ça. Je sais que vous n'entendrez pas ça souvent, hein, mais il n'en parlait pas. Il n'aimait pas faire des erreurs. Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il en parlait. J'étais son plus vieil ami. On était arrivés à l'orphelinat ensemble, vous comprenez... Il me disait tout, Marco. »_

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. En effet, ce n'était pas un discours qu'elle avait souvent entendu. Cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce qu'elle se rappelait de son père. Reiheit faisait probablement son intéressant. Mais s'il avait bien connu Marco quand il était enfant... Elle marqua soigneusement son nom dans son calepin, et alla au dernier fichier qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert. Vu ce qu'elle avait recueilli jusqu'ici, ce ne serait pas grand-chose... Et en effet, le texte lui-même ne lui apporta rien.

C'est le nom qui la fit tiquer.

Meene lui avait toujours dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé par hasard, sur les conseils d'une amie. Tout ce qu'il savait de ce qui s'était passé, Jeanne pensait qu'il le tenait d'elle, ou de sa mère adoptive.

Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle le trouvait dans les témoins interrogés.

Qu'est-ce que Kevin Mendel faisait dans ce dossier?

* * *

Il ne fallait pas paniquer. Surtout, ne pas paniquer.

Après un premier moment de paranoïa, Jeanne avait compris que, si elle voulait progresser, il fallait absolument qu'elle ignore cette dernière information, au moins pour le moment. Elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier, alors elle ne marqua pas le nom de Kevin dans son carnet; mais il s'était inscrit dans son esprit, comme une couronne empoisonnée. Si elle y prêtait la moindre attention, les épines s'enfonceraient.

Pour se distraire, Jeanne ouvrit une recherche sur le nom de la technicienne balistique à la place. "Lilirara Des Sémines," ce n'était pas courant, elle ne devrait pas avoir de mal à la trouver. Et en effet, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'identifier. Compte Facebook, compte LinkedIn, elle avait même un compte Twitter. Le Facebook suffirait sûrement. Apparemment, elle était en couple, elle n'avait pas d'enfants, et elle adorait son travail. Elle avait aussi publié son adresse en clair - une vraie mine d'or pour l'enquêtrice en herbe.

Mais interroger Lilirara allait poser un problème, tout de même. Jusque-là, elle avait parlé à des gens qu'elle connaissait; et l'accueil du commissariat l'avait échaudée. Pour parler à une inconnue, il allait falloir qu'elle se prépare un peu mieux.

Alors elle chercha autre chose. Se procurer une vraie carte de presse n'était pas possible, pas en si peu de temps, et pas avec ses qualifications inexistantes. Mais son lycée aussi avait un journal, et des "cartes de presse" que les reporters bourgeonnants utilisaient pour rentrer au Salon du Livre gratuitement. Ces cartes étaient en carton rose, avec trois lignes dessus et la signature du proviseur. Elle n'avait pas de carton, mais un simple papier pouvait faire illusion si elle avait assez d'assurance. Bientôt elle imprimait sa « carte » qu'elle glissa dans le porte-cartes le plus professionnel qu'elle avait. Ensuite, il fallait répéter un peu son rôle, son script. Que dire à quelqu'un comme ça? Il fallait qu'elle ait une bonne raison pour l'interroger. Improviser était hors de question.

Sur son compte Facebook, la technicienne avait mis son email professionnel. Jeanne décida de lui envoyer un message pour lui demander une interview. Comme ça, elle ne se ferait pas claquer la porte au nez.

Elle soigna son texte, le lut à haute voix, se força à faire court, inoffensif. _'Bonjour. Je suis journaliste au Pensées du Matin, un journal lycéen qui a gagné deux prix junior l'année dernière. Nous faisons une section sur les métiers pour donner des idées aux futurs bacheliers, et j'ai pensé à vous interviewer pour en apprendre plus sur les métiers de la police criminelle. Je suis personnellement fascinée par le travail que vous effectuez et j'adorerais en apprendre plus. Si vous êtes intéressée, répondez-moi à cette adresse. Jeanne Montgomery.'_

Alors l'attente commença. Vers midi, elle reçut une réponse positive. Apparemment, la technicienne partait le lendemain avec sa compagne pour un week-end en amoureuses, mais elle voulait bien lui parler dans l'après-midi. Jeanne proposa quatre heures, Lilirara répondit trois, et elle lui redonna son adresse, et la jeune femme n'eut plus qu'à manger rapidement un énorme plat de pâtes avant de se mettre en route.

Lilirara Des Semines avait une maison plutôt simple, de plein pied; mais elle était bien située, et bien tenue. Il y avait un grand jardin un peu sauvage, rempli de fleurs de toutes les beautés. Jeanne resta en arrêt devant l'harmonie des couleurs, mêlées au point de créer comme un tableau de contes de fées. Puis elle remarqua la jeune femme en train de replanter quelque chose et lui fit signe de l'autre côté du portail, parlant haut: « Bonjour. Madame Des Semines, n'est-ce pas? »

Lilirara se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Son visage brun perdit immédiatement toute sa couleur, et elle sembla même vaciller. Jeanne fronça les sourcils, regarda autour d'elle; mais il n'y avait personne. « Désolée de vous déranger, je suis la journaliste qui vous a contactée! Tout va bien? »

Lilirara commença par ne pas répondre. Puis, d'un pas rigide, elle s'approcha de la porte; elle ne l'ouvrit pas.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, mais vous devez partir. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. S'était-elle trompée de maison? Mais la jeune femme avait tous les traits, qu'elle avait à grand-peine mémorisés, des photos du Facebook. « V-vous m'avez pourtant dit que je pouvais passer...  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?  
\- P-pour l'article, » fit Jeanne en sortant sa carte, le sang battant contre ses tempes. « Je voulais vous demander...  
\- Pas la peine de me raconter des bêtises, » répondit son aînée sur un ton nerveux. « Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. » Elle ne continua pas tout de suite, comme si elle espérait que Jeanne s'enfuie. Mais la jeune femme était figée sur ses pieds. Que se passait-il?

Lilirara finit par soupirer. « Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, on va passer derrière." Alors seulement elle ouvrit le portail, et indiqua à Jeanne de la suivre. Contournant la maison, elle l'amena jusqu'à une table de pierre blanche. Sur un signe, Jeanne s'assit. Elle était visiblement démasquée. Mais pourquoi la technicienne était-elle si effrayée?

« Je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps, » souffla la brune, mal assurée. Elle était restée debout, les bras croisés. « Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Toute envie de prétendre s'intéresser à son métier quitta Jeanne, et après un instant de flottement elle sortit deux photocopies du dossier pris au commissariat. Elle en fit glisser une vers Lilirara. « D-d'accord, désolée de vous avoir menti. C'est juste que – j'ai pu lire ce rapport et je ne le comprends pas bien... »

La brune saisit le papier et le parcourut des yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise.

« Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, euh... comment un tir comme ça est-il possible? Rackist aurait eu le bras tordu... »

Lilirara haussa les épaules. « En effet, c'est assez étrange, » sa voix était toujours incertaine. « Etant plus grand et plus fort, l'assaillant n'aurait pas dû être mis dans une telle position. La seule façon logique d'arriver à une telle configuration, c'est qu'il soit à genoux, ou assis, devant la victime. Mais, là encore, il ne devrait pas avoir été mis dans cette position.  
\- A moins qu'il n'ait bu, » suggéra Jeanne.

« Je ne suis pas au courant des rapports toxicologiques, » la brune s'interrompit pour la regarder, comme pour que Jeanne lui dise ce qu'elle devait en penser. Comme Jeanne fronçait les sourcils, elle ajouta immédiatement, mal à l'aise: « Mais c'est possible, tout à fait possible...

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas mis tout ça dans le rapport? » Jeanne n'arrivait pas à comprendre. « Je – je ne sais pas, je me disais que formuler des hypothèses de tir pouvait être utile à...  
\- E-écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez. » Le visage de Lilirara était toujours très pâle. "J-je ne voulais pas d'ennuis. Je n'en veux toujours pas – je vous promets que je n'en parlerai à personne. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, je... »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. La panique de Lilirara la gagnait aussi. « Je – je ne comprends pas – tout va bien? »

Quelque chose sembla céder chez son interlocutrice. « D'accord. D'accord, je vous ai reconnue, et je me souviens de tout ça, c'est vrai – mais je n'en dirai jamais rien! Je tiendrai ma promesse. Je vais m'en aller, et vous n'aurez plus de souci...  
\- Je suis rentrée, » fit une nouvelle voix, plus bourrue, depuis l'intérieur de la maison. « Tu es où, Lili? »

Une silhouette apparut sur le pas de la porte arrière. C'était la compagne que la petite enquêtrice avait vue sur les photos: plus petite, elle était aussi plus épaisse, moins fragile. Son visage était auréolé de dreadlocks brillants. Datura Nau, se souvint Jeanne.

En la voyant, le visage de la brune sembla presque se racornir. Ses lèvres souriantes se relevèrent sur des dents blanches, ses yeux s'étrécirent, elle se tendit. Jeanne avala sa salive.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, vous? On a fait tout ce que vous demandiez, faut nous laisser tranquilles maintenant! »

Son pas haché fit lever Jeanne, qui pour une fois n'avait pas besoin d'interprète pour comprendre le meurtre lisible dans les yeux de la nouvelle venue. « Je – je ne comprends pas –  
\- Laisse ma femme tranquille, tu comprends, ça? » La furie arrivait sur elle, et Jeanne sentit une vague de panique remonter dans son estomac. Sans récupérer ses photocopies, elle fit le tour de la table et prit la fuite sans demander son reste, en repassant par le côté de la maison.

En arrivant au portail, Jeanne se retourna une seconde. Près de la porte, Lilirara retenait sa partenaire en disant quelque chose que Jeanne n'entendait pas; la femme aux dreadlocks essayait encore de se dégager. Puis elle sembla changer d'idée, et enserra Lilirara dans une étreinte protectrice. Elle la fixait toujours, avec cette même furie brûlante dans les yeux, une furie qui lui disait de s'en aller, de ne pas revenir. Et Jeanne, saisie, obéit.

Jeanne marcha longtemps. L'avantage, avec une telle explosion, c'est qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps d'avoir peur, mais pas celui de paniquer. Et étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas mal; elle était juste surexcitée. Les deux femmes avaient très visiblement eu terriblement peur d'elle. Mais qui pouvait avoir peur d'une lycéenne? Elles l'avaient reconnue comme la fille de Marco et Rackist, ça, c'était sûr aussi. Comment? Lilirara avait dû traiter bien d'autres affaires, probablement tout aussi spectaculaires et dangereuses. C'était sûrement les cheveux. C'était toujours les cheveux. Jeanne attrapa une de ses mèches blanches. Peut-être qu'elle devrait investir dans une perruque, ou de la teinture. Et des lentilles. Elle aurait dû y songer plus tôt.

Mais voilà, elle était de nouveau sur le trottoir, sans piste précise. Quelqu'un avait dû effrayer le couple qu'elle venait de quitter. Ce n'était pas elle. Qui avait le pouvoir de faire bâcler une enquête, de faire peur aux responsables, de construire toute cette histoire trouble?

La réponse lui vint immédiatement. Rackist. En tant que chef d'une famille mafieuse, il avait les moyens et le pouvoir de faire ce genre de choses. Mais pourquoi influencer sa propre enquête pour se faire enfermer?

Parce qu'il y trouvait un avantage. Quel genre d'avantage?

Celui d'un alibi? La famille dont il était censé être le chef avait totalement disparu une fois qu'il avait été arrêté. Elle avait pu se fondre dans l'ombre et s'atteler à des travaux discrets... Certes, être en prison lui offrait un bon alibi pour tout crime qu'ils pouvaient commettre par la suite. Mais ça ne tenait pas. Ca ne tenait absolument pas avec le Rackist qu'elle connaissait; et si elle voulait le comprendre, elle devait arrêter d'utiliser les mots, les conclusions des autres. Il fallait qu'elle ne s'appuie que sur ce qu'elle, elle savait; que sur ce qu'elle, elle pouvait déduire. Elle devait...

Jeanne fronça les sourcils en levant la tête. Elle avait marché au hasard, sans bien savoir où elle allait; mais voilà qu'elle était à l'arrêt de bus qui passait devant la prison. Sans bien comprendre, elle s'assit sur le banc et se mit à attendre. Oui, si elle voulait comprendre Rackist, elle devait aller le voir personnellement.

C'était l'un des seuls privilèges de Rackist, songea-t-elle en s'installant derrière le conducteur du bus: étant prisonnier exemplaire, il avait droit à autant de visites qu'il le désirait. Et il ne lui dirait pas non, Jeanne en était sûre en montant dans le bus. Elle allait être de fer: claire, rapide, froide. Il lui donnerait les réponses qu'elle cherchait, de gré ou de force. Lors de leur premier entretien, il n'avait fait que s'inquiéter pour elle. S'il protégeait quelqu'un, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mais de quoi pouvait-il vouloir la protéger? Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait si peur qu'il était prêt à passer vingt ans en prison?

Le bus arriva; elle marcha jusqu'à la prison. S'annonça. On lui demanda de patienter, elle patienta. Sur son calepin, elle écrit tout ce qu'elle avait à demander, pour ne rien oublier. La clef, c'était de rester calme; surtout, rester calme, imperméable aux émotions. Elle n'était plus fille ni victime; elle était détective.

Il y avait moins de gens ce jour-là. Elle était presque seule à attendre, et ses pas résonnaient quand elle s'avança vers sa chaise, comme si elle marchait dans une église, ou un temple oublié.

Contrairement à la première fois, Jeanne n'avait plus l'impression que les murs risquaient de s'écraser sur elle. L'habitude commençait à atténuer son stress. Même le visage de Rackist, dont elle se souvenait, la rendit moins anxieuse que déterminée.

« Bonjour, Jeanne, » dit-il. Son ton était gentil, mais incertain. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les yeux inquiets; il n'était pas content de la trouver là.

« Bonjour, Rackist, » répondit-elle sur le même ton, avant de se taire, comme si elle étudiait le monstre qu'elle devait affronter. Elle fit tourner deux fois sa bague dans sa poche. Attendit.

Après un temps, n'y tenant plus, le brun se pencha vers elle. « Meene s'inquiète, tu sais. Je ne crois pas que fouiller les archives soit une bonne idée, Jeanne.  
\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais c'est mon idée. » Jeanne en était convaincue maintenant, c'était lui qui avait parlé à Meene de ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à le convaincre de l'aider. « J'ai progressé. J'ai vraiment progressé. Alors j'ai besoin que vous me répondiez, maintenant. » Son carnet était ouvert à sa page de questions. « L'enquête a été bâclée, non? Tout est fait comme à la va-vite, comme s'ils voulaient vous enfermer le plus vite possible. Comme si vous vouliez qu'on vous enferme, aussi. » Son ton était presque accusateur, et elle sentit que cela le blessait.

« J'ai tué celui que j'aimais, » dit-il doucement, presque faiblement. Il regardait ses mains. Jeanne sortit la sienne de sa poche, celle où sa chère bague tournait autour de son pouce. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il reconnaissait l'alliance de son époux de cœur. Il ne dit rien; elle non plus. Elle n'osait pas; c'était un peu cruel. Mais elle était désespérée.

« Comment ça s'est passé? J'ai... » Elle s'arrêta, et regarda l'alliance à son tour. « J'ai besoin que tu me dises. Je veux juste savoir. Ce n'est pas un crime...  
\- On ne peut pas 'juste' savoir, Jeanne. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.  
\- Parce que c'est dangereux? »

Il ne répondit pas. Jeanne sentit qu'elle arrivait aux limites, certes rapidement atteintes, de sa patience.

« Meene aussi a dit que je serais en danger si je continuais. Quel danger? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dis-moi, s'il-te-plaît. C'est plus dangereux que je ne le sache pas, non? »

Rackist sembla hésiter. « Nous sommes écoutés, Jeanne. Je ne veux pas te causer des problèmes. »

Piquée au vif d'avoir été reprise sur quelque chose d'aussi évident, la jeune femme serra la main sur sa bague. « J'ai trouvé le passage secret dans la maison. Et les lettes. Rackist, qui m'écrivait ça? Qui écrit ça à un enfant? »

Quelque chose comme une incompréhension passa sur le visage de l'ancien prêtre; puis son regard se voila, et il soupira. « Je ne voulais pas que tu les trouves. Personne ne devait les trouver.  
\- C'est trop tard. Je les ai trouvées. Je suis en train de tout trouver, » expliqua Jeanne avec impatience. « Le rapport de la balistique disait qu'on a tiré à travers Marco de bas en haut, comme si tu étais à genoux. Comment est-ce possible? Tu es plus grand, plus fort. Comment a-t-il réussi à te mettre par terre? »

Rackist la fixa. Parlait-elle trop vite? Trop fort?

« Je suis allée voir celle qui a étudié la balistique. Elle était terrifiée en me voyant. Si - si c'est de toi dont elle a peur – si tu utilises encore ta… « famille » pour lui faire peur – s'il-te-plaît, arrête. Ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas juste. »

Rackist fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit toujours rien.

« C'est injuste pour moi aussi. Je veux la vérité. »

L'ancien prêtre sembla grimacer devant la panique qui faisait crisser la voix de sa fille.

« Jeanne, tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes. » Il y avait comme l'écho de Meene dans sa voix, et c'était comme un aiguillon droit dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

« Je sais ce que je demande. De quoi avez-vous peur, vous tous?  
\- J'ai peur pour toi, Jeanne, c'est tout.  
\- Donc ce n'est pas toi qui lui fais peur, » et ce n'était pas une question. Jeanne regarda attentivement la réaction de Rackist. Il avait l'air sincèrement effrayé. « Rackist, il n'y a que toi qui peux m'aider. Il n'y a que toi qui peux identifier les vraies forces en présence. Je suis trop impliquée; je suis en danger _maintenant_. Dis-moi à qui faire confiance. »

Rackist la regarda. Puis il sembla céder à quelque chose. Quand il parla, sa voix était très plate, très concentrée. « Jeanne, même la police sait qu'une nouvelle famille s'est implantée depuis la disparition de la mienne. Elle est bien plus puissante, bien mieux organisée. Comment penses-tu que les chefs d'une telle famille verraient le fait que la fille d'un ancien chef remue la terre autour des cercueils? Tu mets aussi en danger ceux qui ont réussi à disparaître. Ton enquête pourrait les exposer à la police, ou aux nouveaux personnages importants de la ville... »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Il ne disait toujours rien de solide. « Et les lettres? Qui a écrit les lettres, Rackist? »

Le visage du brun s'assombrit. « Si je le savais, il serait mort. Marco disait qu'il fallait les ignorer, que cela passerait. Quand on a trouvé un couteau dans une des enveloppes... »

L'alarme signalant la fin des visites résonna. Rackist s'interrompit, chercha le regard de sa fille.

« Jeanne, s'il-te-plaît. Ne vas pas plus loin. Tu peux encore tout arrêter... »

Un policier arriva derrière Rackist et lui demanda de se relever. Jeanne sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule. « A-attendez, » tenta-t-elle, mais ni son père ni les officiers ne l'écoutaient. Alors qu'elle était si proche! Qu'il était décidé à l'aider! Des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'on la guidait vers la sortie. Elle devait marquer tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, tout ce qu'il avait enfin été prêt à dire. Les mots exacts étaient importants; il ne pouvait rien dire qui ne soit entendu par ses gardiens, après tout, il avait pu vouloir utiliser des codes. S'attardant dans la salle d'attente, elle nota tout ce dont elle se souvenait, puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle déchiffrerait le code. Elle retrouverait la légende de la carte au trésor et elle la suivrait jusqu'au coffre secret –

« Bonjour, Miss Jeanne. »

La jeune femme se figea sur les marches de la prison. Deux hommes gigantesques se tenaient de chaque côté de la porte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, mais elle reconnut l'un des deux colosses; c'était le Christopher de la photo. Avec cet indice, elle identifia le second sans difficulté: il venait aussi de la photo. Mais ils étaient grands, et ils étaient sombres, et la jeune femme eut presque envie de se mettre à courir. « O-oui...?  
\- Il va falloir venir avec nous, » dit celui dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Sans violence, mais avec fermeté, ils posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules, et l'encadrèrent pendant qu'elle descendait les marches. Ils la firent aller droit à une grande voiture noire aux vitres fumées.

« Cliché, » dit-elle entre ses dents pour se calmer, sans obtenir de réaction. Christopher lui ouvrit la porte, et après un instant d'hésitation elle se laissa entraîner. Il y avait quelqu'un assis au fond, mais dans la demi-pénombre de la voiture elle ne le reconnut pas. Il était sans doute là pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Jeanne se mit donc au milieu et mit sa ceinture, tendue. Christopher se mit à côté d'elle et ferma la porte, pendant que le dernier – le grand blond aux mèches folles de la photo – se mettait au volant.

La jeune femme avait à peine eu le temps de réfléchir. Sa gorge était sèche, et elle gardait ses deux mains serrées contre elle. Pourtant, quelque chose lui paraissait apaisant dans cette voiture. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du parfum. C'était le même que Meene utilisait dans sa chambre. Bon, alors elle n'était pas juste en train de se déconnecter de son corps, il y avait une raison à l'absence de panique. Mais cela n'était pas très rassurant.

« Je croyais que Meene était partie pour le travail, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Elle est revenue en avance," expliqua Christopher. « Tu as manqué ton rendez-vous chez Kevin, alors il a donné l'alarme. »

Une espèce de gel commença à remonter des pieds de Jeanne. « L'alarme?  
\- L'alarme. » C'était l'homme assis au volant. Il conduisait différemment de Meene; il était plus nerveux, plus sec dans ses tournants. En regardant la route, Jeanne se rendit compte qu'ils la ramenaient à la maison. "Tu deviens un danger pour toi-même. Meene ne te comprend plus, et Kev' non plus. Aller voir la police? Et puis une pauvre femme qui ne t'avait rien demandé? Franchement, à quoi tu pensais? »

Jeanne n'osa pas répondre. De quoi se mêlaient-ils?

« Tu n'as rien à dire? Tu cherches quoi, en fait? A te faire arrêter? A nous faire arrêter? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. La glace continuait de monter en elle. « A vous... faire arrêter? »

L'inconnu eut un geste d'énervement. Christopher leva une main. « Du calme, John. On arrive, Meene saura mieux expliquer que nous. »

Et en effet, le blond ralentissait devant la maison de Meene. John descendit, Christopher descendit, et le dernier homme attendit qu'elle descende pour la suivre. Ils restaient autour d'elle, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle s'enfuie. En même temps, s'ils connaissaient Kevin, ils savaient qu'elle en était capable. Mais elle ne prit pas la fuite, elle resta calme, silencieuse, obéissante. Elle était seule, ils étaient plusieurs; elle devait attendre son heure.

Meene se tenait à la fenêtre pour les attendre, et elle ouvrit la porte devant eux. Elle non plus ne souriait pas. Elle avait des cernes. « Ah, vous êtes là, » dit-elle avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait aussi juste qu'un violon désaccordé. « Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver? »

Jeanne entendit le « à _la_ trouver » que sa mère avait voulu avaler.

« Non, » souffla John. « C'était très bien indiqué. » Il rentra le premier, Jeanne sur ses talons. Puis il se posta devant l'escalier, de façon presque naturelle, forçant la jeune femme à bifurquer vers la cuisine. La table avait été mise – bien mise, par rapport à d'habitude – et à l'odeur la maîtresse des lieux avait préparé des truites aux amandes. Il s'agissait d'un des plats préférés de sa fille adoptive. Une façon comme une autre de l'apprivoiser.

Jeanne sentait le piège qui s'était refermé sur elle. Elle n'était pas ici avec des amis. Elle était au milieu d'un cercle de hautes jambes et de hauts cœurs qui avaient décidé qu'elle devait être protégée d'elle-même. Ils parlaient entre eux, s'enquérant de la santé des uns, des autres. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si Meene était à l'aise avec eux, ou si elle faisait semblant pour ne pas les énerver; elle répondait franchement à leurs questions, mais son regard fuyait de part et d'autre de la pièce, comme pour éviter leur jugement. Jeanne se trouva partagée. Elle savait bien ce que c'était, le sentiment de courir sur des charbons ardents pour éviter les regards, et une part d'elle était assez contente que Meene se trouve à sa place, pour une fois. Mais le reste de son esprit était tendu contre le groupe d'hommes. Meene était à elle, cette histoire était à elles; ils n'avaient rien à faire là.

Jeanne se rendit soudain compte qu'elle serrait sa bague au creux de sa main dans sa poche, en point d'en avoir mal. Lentement elle relâcha l'objet, et le fit tourner autour d'un doigt. Elle devait réfléchir plus calmement. Être froide, être rationnelle – c'étaient là les clefs du succès. Elle dévisagea ses interlocuteurs, et se força à graver les visages dans son crâne. Puis elle coula un regard vers le réfrigérateur. De là où elle était assise, elle pouvait voir la photo. Marco était au centre; John était à sa gauche. Christopher et l'autre étaient là aussi. Rackist était à sa place, sous l'aimant.

« Porf, veux-tu bien m'enlever cette horreur? » La voix de John était presque physiquement dérangeante soudain, et Jeanne grimaça ouvertement. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et s'aperçut que lui aussi regardait la photo. Figée, elle attendit que Meene réagisse; mais Meene ne dit rien. L'homme dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom s'avança vers le réfrigérateur, prit la photo, la posa au-dessus du meuble, hors de vue. « Voilà.  
\- C'était très gentil de nous inviter, Meene. J'ai souvent regretté de ne pas revoir la petite, » dit Christopher avec un sourire pour Jeanne. Le géant semblait faire extrêmement attention à tous ses gestes : il était délicat, précautionneux, et son sourire se voulait inoffensif. Pourtant, pour la jeune femme à qui il était adressé, ce sourire sembla plein de dents. Prêt à mordre.

Progressivement, tout le monde s'installa autour de la table, et le repas commença. Aucune grande discussion ne s'engagea. Les adultes discutaient des informations du jour, du temps, de mille autres choses inintéressantes. Jeanne cessa d'écouter. De toute façon, ils ne lui adressaient pas la parole; ils parlaient entre eux. Et plus les minutes coulaient, plus l'inconfort de Meene s'atténuait. Elle avait maintenant l'air à l'aise au milieu de ces inconnus, pour quelqu'un dont « ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches. » Jeanne se mit à l'observer de plus près, sa chère mère. Le soulagement se levait sur son visage comme un soleil. Qu'avait-elle craint?

« Hein, Jeanne. » C'était encore John qui parlait.

Jeanne sursauta presque, et le dévisagea. Il était assis en face d'elle, à la gauche de Meene. Les yeux inquisiteurs du blond lui donnèrent l'impression de chiens sur la piste d'une proie blessée. Il traquait quelque chose sur son visage, et elle ne savait pas quoi. La jeune femme avala sa salive.

« John proposait qu'on prenne des vacances toutes les deux, » expliqua Meene en sentant la tension. Jeanne pivota pour la regarder, et la brune eut ce sourire nerveux que Jeanne s'était toujours sentie parée. « Il y a une exposition magnifique sur les chamans à Toronto en ce moment, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en profiter pour visiter un peu le pays. Il te reste toute une semaine de vacances, et tu as déjà bien révisé pour les examens. Comme John est agent de voyage, il peut nous avoir des billets gratuits... »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. D'où sortait cette idée? Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le pays comme ça – elle ne pouvait pas tout laisser en plan!

Tout le monde la regardait. Elle se sentit mise à nu tout d'un coup. Ils étaient encore en train de fouiller son visage. Nerveuse, elle se força à ne pas cacher son visage et sourit à retardement. « C-ça me paraît une bonne idée! C'est génial de pouvoir y aller comme ça, » et s'ils sentirent à quel point elle se forçait, ils n'en dirent rien. Ils souriaient tous, contents maintenant de ce tribut donné à leur parodie de repas heureux. On la laissa tranquille, et elle lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement.

Le repas continua. Silencieusement, Jeanne chassait sa nourriture tout autour de son assiette. Elle avait faim, un peu, mais son estomac lui semblait hermétiquement fermé, et elle se contenta de grignoter le poisson, une amande à la fois. Elle avait toujours mangé plus lentement, mais comme elle ne parlait pas, et qu'ils pépiaient au-dessus d'elle, personne ne sembla vraiment s'en plaindre. Puis ce fut le dessert, un gâteau que Meene adorait mais que Jeanne ne pouvait pas manger sans vomir. Sa mère ne lui en servit pas, et, armée d'un yaourt, la jeune femme les regarda se régaler.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû écouter, épier. Ces gens étaient sur la liste des témoins, et ils avaient été les amis de Marco et, de ce qu'elle devinait entre deux mots, les subordonnés de Rackist. Mais ils ne disaient rien d'intéressant, et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Au bout de deux phrases elle décrochait déjà, perdant les mots dans un nuage de bruit blanc. A la place, les mots de Rackist passaient et repassaient en boucle. Cela lui donna mal au crâne, et elle leva ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Ça va, Jeanne? »

Sans bouger ses mains, elle leva les yeux. C'était Meene qui s'inquiétait. Le souvenir de leur dernière dispute revint se loger dans la gorge de la jeune femme, et elle se crispa. « Ça va, » parvint-elle à faire sortir à voix basse. « Je suis fatiguée.  
\- C'est bien normal, après toutes ces émotions, » acquiesça John après avoir concerté ses amis du regard. « Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard. »

Jeanne regarda Meene, qui hocha la tête à son tour. Enlevant ses mains de ses oreilles, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et suivit sa mère jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle avait posé son sac devant l'escalier; elle le reprit à ce moment-là. Pas question de leur laisser voir tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Je suis désolée, pour avant-hier, » dit alors la brune. « Je me suis emportée. Mais j'ai peur pour toi, Jeanne, tu dois comprendre. »

Jeanne s'immobilisa sur la première marche. Elle « devait » comprendre?

Jeanne en avait assez de toujours faire ce que les autres pensaient qu'elle devait faire. Quelque chose dans les mots de Rackist avait fait 'tilt' dans son esprit. Mais elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Visiblement, elle n'en avait plus du tout. Alors il allait falloir ruser. Non, « ruser » ç'aurait été trop fort. Elle n'allait pas mentir; pas vraiment. Il s'agissait simplement de la rassurer. Ce qui tombait bien, parce qu'elle avait envie de rassurer sa mère, et qu'elle ne voulait pas rester fâchée.

Son sourire plastique aux lèvres, la jeune femme descendit de la marche, s'approcha de Meene et la prit contre elle. Elle atteignait la gorge de sa mère. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le Canada et de prendre l'avion. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardonne-moi, » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Meene, après un temps de surprise, referma ses bras sur Jeanne. L'odeur de femme adulte qui montait aux narines de sa fille fit sursauter son estomac. Plus que tout, elle détestait les câlins. C'était comme une cage qui la bloquait, la serrait contre des vêtements qui grattaient, une peau trop parfumée, des cheveux qui lui rentraient invariablement dans les yeux. Mais elle se força à l'immobilité, et ne bougea que lorsque Meene la relâcha.

La brune avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le genre de sourire qu'on appelle « maternel » : rassurant, protecteur, éblouissant. « Je suis contente que tu comprennes. Alors file te coucher, on va avoir une longue journée demain pour tout préparer. »

Jeanne acquiesça et, gardant son sourire de poupée, elle s'inclina malicieusement en direction des autres adultes avant de grimper l'escalier quatre à quatre. Une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre, elle enleva ses chaussures, éteignit la lumière, et commença à préparer son sac dans le noir. Elle n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef, mais elle se tenait suffisamment proche du lit pour s'y jeter à la première alerte. Une fois le sac fini, elle alla se brosser les dents, et se changea, passant un gros chandail sur sa chemise et des chaussettes plus épaisses. Bientôt, elle entendit le groupe d'hommes saluer Meene et sortir de la maison. Quand la brune monta les escaliers, Jeanne était prête: son sac était caché sous son lit, tout était éteint, et elle était enveloppée dans un duvet épais qui cachait ses vêtements. La brune passa la tête par la porte. « Tu dors, Jeanne? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, feignant en effet le sommeil; elle entendit sa mère adoptive étouffer un soupir de soulagement, puis la porte fut refermée. Jeanne attendit; Meene se doucha, se coucha, s'endormit. Jeanne attendit encore. Quand elle fut vraiment sûre de ne plus rien risquer, elle se releva, prit ses chaussures dans une main et son sac dans l'autre, et s'aventura dans le couloir. Elle savait exactement quelle marche craquait, quel bout de carrelage ébréché risquait de se ficher dans son orteil. D'habitude, elle faisait exprès de marcher sur les planches craquantes, amusée par le bruit; là, elle n'en toucha aucune. Une fois en bas, elle posa son sac contre l'escalier, comme si elle l'avait posé en arrivant; si Meene l'entendait, elle n'aurait rien contre elle. Avec mille précautions, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée, s'immobilisant à chaque minuscule bruit. Puis elle glissa son sac sur le palier, ainsi que ses chaussures à scratch trop bruyantes pour être enfilée à l'intérieur. Ensuite elle referma la porte, tout aussi doucement, enfila et scratcha ses chaussures, et fila dans la nuit.

Rackist avait dit qu'à fouiller des cercueils, elle allait s'attirer des ennuis; mais il n'y avait qu'un cercueil dans toute cette histoire, alors il était peut-être temps d'aller y regarder de plus près.


	5. Quatrième chapitre: The end of tomorrow

**: Ce qui nous appartient :**

 **Quatrième chapitre : The end of tomorrow**  
 **Auteur :** Rain on your Back  
 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, sinon Hao et Jeanne se verraient beaucoup plus souvent.  
 **Note :** Ce chapitre me... hmm. Je sais pas. C'est celui des révélations (de la plus grande partie, en tout cas) mais je sais pas si ces révélations sont à la hauteur après toutes les magnifiques théories dont tout le monde m'a fait part. Et puis les flash-backs c'est toujours compliqué. Enfin. Un de mes sujets en lettre c'était qu'un bon roman (je ne prétends pas que cette petite fic soit un bon roman, mais) déçoit toujours d'une part pour combler de l'autre... à vous de me dire. J'espère que tout est lisible aussi!  
Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue! J'ai tout brouillonné, mais pendant les vacances j'écris moins vite, donc je sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster avant mars (là j'ai une semaine de concours blancs ah... ahah...)  
Bref, des grands mercis à mes deux théoriciennes en folie, Corporal Queen et Koba54, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

 **Quatrième chapitre: The end of tomorrow**

 _There's a song yet to be sung  
And there's a dumpster in the driveway_  
 _Of all the plans that came undone_

 _Black Sun_ (Death Cab for Cutie)

* * *

La nuit se révéla extrêmement froide, plus que d'habitude en cette saison.

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre et enfonça son menton dans son écharpe, maudissant sa hâte de finir son sac. Elle s'était dit que mettre trop de vêtements dans son sac ferait trop de bruit pour être discret, et voilà le résultat, elle allait attraper des engelures au printemps. La bise s'insinuait sous son manteau pour lui mordre les flancs, les mains, le cou. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait-là?

La jeune femme était partie presque sur un coup de sang, un coup de sang qui n'était retombé qu'une fois qu'elle était arrivée dehors. La ville avait l'air moins accueillante quand on était perdue entre les lampadaires. Leur faible lumière ne suffisait même pas à éclairer les panneaux des rues. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait le chemin. Elle ne sentait presque plus ses doigts; elle avait oublié de prendre des gants. Et chaque bruit, chaque grognement de la ville la faisait sursauter, se retourner. Et si les hommes de Rackist l'avaient suivie? Ils ne lui avaient pas fait de mal, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils s'y refuseraient devant sa persévérance.

La parabole du juge lui revint à l'esprit, et elle sourit devant sa naïveté. Sa « persévérance... » C'était vraiment ridicule. Elle s'était figurée toute une magnifique aventure, et voilà qu'elle fuyait sa maison, à l'envers de tout ce que ses proches lui recommandaient. Où irait-elle, si elle ne trouvait rien?

En marchant, elle s'imagina rentrer, se faufiler dans sa chambre, faire comme si de rien n'était. Prendre l'avion, découvrir le Canada, revenir et reprendre une vie normale... La jeune fille frissonna. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller, pas sans savoir. Alors où? Elle n'irait pas chez Kevin, en tout cas, ça c'était sûr. Il était de mèche avec eux. C'était un traître, voilà ce que c'était.

Ce qui la laissait sans options. L'idée la fit frissonner. C'était comme de se sentir seule sur un énorme bateau perdu en mer. Pour le moment, la mer était étale; mais à la première vague, elle chavirerait... Non. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

Sauf que forte, eh bien, elle ne l'était pas vraiment, si? Elle n'avait pas l'espèce de force vive qui l'avait tellement étourdie lorsque « Hao » (elle n'était pas bien sûre de croire qu'il s'agissait de son vrai nom) l'avait emmenée dans le commissariat. Comment avait-il pu obtenir les autorisations? Peut-être qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons, mais elle était sûre que l'une d'entre elles, c'était cette espèce de magnétisme, de torrent de confiance qui l'entourait. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas l'aider directement, simplement savoir ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait le convaincre de lui parler...

Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de réfléchir plus avant; la grille du cimetière se profilait devant elle. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, la jeune femme essaya la serrure. C'était fermé; la lumière des lampadaires lui apprit que l'endroit fermait après dix-neuf heures et ne rouvrait qu'à sept heures du matin. Elle grimaça. Ce serait bien trop tard, alors; Meene serait réveillée depuis longtemps, et elle enverrait ses gens pour la retrouver. Après un grognement agité, Jeanne fit passer son sac par-dessus la grille et se mit au devoir de l'escalader.

Sa coordination n'était pas terrible, et elle se félicita qu'il n'y ait pas de piques sur la grille, parce qu'elle aurait trouvé le moyen de s'y embrocher. Mais après quelques essais, elle parvint à se laisser tomber à l'intérieur du cimetière, récupéra son sac, et se faufila entre les tombes.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, alors elle sortit sa lampe torche et la braqua devant elle. Ses pieds connaissaient le chemin par cœur, mais elle voulait éviter de buter dans quoi que ce soit. Et lorsque sa lumière éclaira les débris d'une bouteille de bière, éclatée en mille morceaux au milieu du chemin, elle remercia le ciel d'y avoir songé. C'était le genre de choses qui pouvait bien passer droit à travers la semelle à force de marcher dessus.

Enfin, elle parvint à la tombe de son père. Quelqu'un avait rajouté un pot de fleurs à même la pierre, sans toucher au rosier dans la terre. C'était des fleurs blanches, des grosses pivoines rondes comme autant de fruits murs. Qui avait pu venir poser ça?

Il y eut un bruit de brindille qui casse. Instinctivement, Jeanne retint son souffle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir un fantôme sortir de derrière le vitrail; mais rien ne vint. L'endroit grouillait de chats sauvages, c'était sûrement l'un d'entre eux – et, comme pour le lui confirmer, un chat poussa un cri de douleur non loin.

Puis, plus rien. Que le noir, le silence, le froid.

Jeanne sentit une main invisible attraper sa gorge et commencer à serrer. Son instinct l'avait conduite à l'aveugle jusqu'à cet endroit, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait en réserve. Que devait-elle faire, maintenant? Où chercher? Ce n'était qu'une tombe. La tombe de son père, certes, d'un homme bon et merveilleux, certes, mais juste une tombe, juste une dalle de pierre blanche silencieuse, hautaine. Il n'y avait rien à trouver ici. Elle faisait fausse route.

Avec un soupir, Jeanne s'assit sur la pierre. Elle avait un peu envie de pleurer, et ses jambes refusaient de la porter plus loin. Secouée de sanglots secs, la jeune femme s'étendit sur son flanc. Ce n'était peut-être pas très respectueux, mais cela lui donnait soudain l'impression d'être proche de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas prise contre lui, qu'il ne lui avait pas souri, qu'il ne vivait plus... Fermant les yeux, elle força sa respiration à se calmer. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle, voilà ce qu'elle devait en conclure. Elle n'était qu'une gosse perdue qui prenait ses rêves pur des réalités. « Toi, tu saurais quoi faire, » murmura-t-elle en passant ses doigts le long de la gravure des ailes. Marco savait toujours quoi faire, quelle que soit la situation. C'était lui qui bandait ses écorchures d'enfant, qui lui expliquait les mystères de ses livres d'école. Il rentrait tard à cause de son travail, mais il avait toujours été un parfait ange avec elle.

Les ailes sur sa tombe le représentaient donc parfaitement; et l'ouvrage était beau, ce qui ne gâchait rien. C'était une gravure en creux. La rainure était peu profonde, pas assez pour que l'eau de pluie y soit enfermée. Suivre ce contour la calmait, et elle se prit à le faire plusieurs fois de suite, en appuyant encore plus son doigt dans le petit espace, en allant plus vite –

« Aïe! »

Quelque chose lui avait mordu le doigt! Jeanne le retira en hâte et se redressa, braquant sa lampe sur la pierre. Rien, si ce n'était un filet de sang qui coulait le long de la rainure. Jeanne regarda son doigt. Ce n'était pas une morsure; juste une grosse coupure. C'était trop profond pour être le fait du grain de la pierre. Glissant le doigt blessé dans sa bouche, la jeune femme braqua la lampe au plus près de la pierre, et finit par distinguer une espèce de lame fichée dans la pierre. Ce n'était pas une lame de rasoir, ni rien de visiblement rajouté après coup; c'était enfoncé dans la pierre, comme placé tout exprès.

Perplexe, Jeanne se redressa – et sentit soudain la pierre bouger. Les quelques gouttes de sang qu'elle avait versé étaient parvenus à faire tout le tour des ailes, colorant toute la pierre en rouge; et le caveau bougeait, glissait vers le côté. Déséquilibrée, Jeanne parvint à se raccrocher au bord de la dalle et s'y agrippa. Le pot de pivoines n'eut pas cette chance, et elle l'entendit s'écraser quelque part, plus bas. Comment ça, plus bas?

La pierre finit par cesser de bouger. Avec précaution, Jeanne se tourna vers l'endroit où elle s'était tenue un instant plus tôt, et braqua sa lampe vers le vide, retenant sa respiration.

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un caveau de famille, et que sous la dalle il n'y avait pas de terre, mais voir le tombeau ouvert était tout de même impressionnant. Elle ne distinguait pas le mécanisme qui avait permis le mouvement de la pierre, et en fait elle se sentait un peu étourdie. Sa plaie avait cessé de saigner, mais elle ne pouvait pas le plier sans avoir mal, ou refaire perler le sang. Et elle n'avait pas songé à prendre de pansements...

Se mordillant la lèvre, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le sol, de l'autre côté de la pierre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se pose la moindre question quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle cherchait un signe magique, ce serait celui-là; maintenant, elle devait...

Elle devait descendre et inspecter le caveau. La simple idée lui souleva le cœur. L'odeur devait être terrible, sans parler de ce qu'elle pourrait voir en dessous. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait trouver là-dessous? Qui irait cacher des informations dans une tombe...?

Le même genre de personne qui irait cacher des informations derrière une bibliothèque. Il ne s'agissait que d'une autre sorte de passage secret. Secouant la tête, elle contourna la pierre. La partie de la tombe qui était couverte d'un vitrail n'avait pas bougé, et faisait comme une porte devant les marches de pierre qui descendaient dans le caveau. Une vague odeur de renfermé vint lui chatouiller la gorge, et la jeune femme remonta son écharpe jusqu'à sa bouche, presque son nez. Elle n'avait pas d'imperméable... Et pas de gants. C'allait être drôle d'affronter la poussière...

Ces pensées simples, parasitaires, servaient à la distraire de la situation, et elle s'en rendait bien compte. Si elle se concentrait sur de telles pensées, elle pourrait peut-être éviter une crise.

Le souffle court, Jeanne se glissa sur la première marche, puis descendit dans l'ombre. Sa lampe balayait les murs sans trouver quoi que ce soit de menaçant, à part une série d'urnes déposées sur une étagère de pierre. Cela ne lui sembla pas très réglementaire, et elle se demanda comment Marco avait pu obtenir l'accord des officiels pour un tel luxe dans un cimetière un peu surpeuplé.

Enfin elle arriva en bas, et remarqua le pot de fleurs éclaté sur le sol. Les grosses boules de pétales avaient explosé elles aussi, faisant comme une grande fresque lunaire qu'elle contourna soigneusement.

Il ne restait qu'un cercueil dans le vaste caveau, et Jeanne devinait bien à qui il devait appartenir. D'abord elle l'ignora, s'approchant de l'étagère. Mais il n'y avait rien, ni indices ni documents derrière les urnes, juste une liste de noms de Maxwell qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pour une famille si solidement ancrée dans la ville, c'était triste de penser qu'il avait fini tout seul, au point d'être laissé dans un orphelinat et des familles d'accueil. C'était un autre type de solitude, Jeanne supposait, que celui d'avoir été déposée à la porte d'un commissariat sans un mot, mais ce n'était pas mieux. C'était différent.

Et maintenant il n'y avait plus de Maxwell. Elle aurait pu prétendre à ce nom, probablement; mais « Montgomery » la protégeait, la cachait aux yeux du monde, et Maxwell aurait été trop dangereux. Non, il n'y aurait plus de Maxwell. Plus de Lasso non plus. Plus qu'elle.

Avec un léger soupir, Jeanne dirigea sa lampe vers le cercueil placé en face des escaliers. _Dieu, faites que ce que je cherche ne soit pas à l'intérieur_ , songea-t-elle avec un frisson d'horreur. Elle serait incapable de vérifier, ça, c'était sûr. Lentement, elle s'approcha de l'objet, le balaya de sa lumière. Le bois semblait ne pas avoir souffert du temps, protégé qu'il était des vers et des bêtes. Mais il n'y avait rien sur le bois non plus, même à la tête du cercueil. Rien...

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme se pencha jusqu'à presque – seulement presque, heureusement – coller son visage au mur du caveau. Derrière le cercueil, il y avait une espèce de petit espace où elle pouvait glisser la main. Dans la poussière... Elle grimaça et manœuvra pour faire passer son sac à dos sur son ventre, y récupérant quelques mouchoirs. Ensuite, elle ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle extirpait avec difficulté une espèce de carnet similaire à celui qu'elle avait vu dans la pièce secrète de l'appartement. Il était poisseux de temps et de poussière, et elle le laissa presque retomber. Avec frénésie, elle se nettoya la main, puis nettoya le carnet, et chercha comment s'installer pour en examiner le contenu.

Jeanne étudia le sol avec une moue de dégoût. Combattant l'envie de courir au-dehors pour se nettoyer avec l'eau des arrosoirs, elle frotta un peu avec quelques mouchoirs. Cela ne servait pas à grand-chose à part calmer son estomac. Bah, tant qu'elle n'avait pas à toucher la pierre sale à mains nues... Elle s'assit donc en tailleur et prit le carnet devant elle. A la lumière de la lampe, elle passa la première de couverture.

Cette écriture-là, elle la reconnaissait. Penchée un peu vers la gauche, comme une écriture toujours projetée vers l'avant, et appuyée comme s'il fallait percer le papier... C'était Marco qui avait écrit ce journal-là. Mais après tout, c'était logique que le journal intime du grand blond soit enterré avec lui, et deux carnets identiques ne signifiaient pas qu'ils avaient appartenu à la même personne. Peut-être qu'il avait découvert des choses qui la mèneraient sur une piste...

Ce n'était pas vraiment un journal, découvrit-elle bientôt, mais plus un recueil de notes prises à la volée, à peine rédigées. Il avait apparemment commencé à l'université, détaillant ses impressions du monde autour de lui. Rackist revenait souvent (écrit en toutes lettres, ou raccourci en « R, ») c'était lui qui payait en grande partie; Marco, apparemment, s'en voulait de le gêner ainsi. Il faisait de son mieux. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux, et Jeanne ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la nostalgie taper contre son flanc. Il était si mal assuré, si hargneux de ne pas avoir de quoi rendre au prêtre ce qu'il lui devait...

Pour ne pas pleurer, Jeanne passa plusieurs dizaines de pages. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle ne voulait pas se perdre dans les jours heureux de sa vie; elle devait trouver des indices. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta bientôt, devant une note qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _Suis allé revoir J ojd. Fragile. Maltraitée. Je veux la voir ici au plus vite. Ça va tellement lentement. R dit qu'on peut s'arranger. Veux faire les choses bien._

Jeanne cligna des yeux quand elle comprit. C'était d'elle dont il était question! Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler. Il s'était inquiété dès le début... Elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher la suite de cette petite notation, et tomba sur autre chose:

 _Marre. Suis allé la chercher, R va gérer le reste. Elle est avec nous maintenant. Elle est si belle. Fragile encore. Parle pas. Faut trouver comment communiquer. Si petite._

Jeanne dût s'arrêter un instant pour regarder le cercueil. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit mort alors qu'il l'aimait tellement et qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Comme Rackist, comme Meene, il s'était d'abord préoccupé d'elle. Seulement préoccupé d'elle...

Entre ces notes familiales, Marco parlait de son travail. C'était assez nébuleux, il mettait surtout les prix auxquels il parvenait à vendre ses voitures. Il faut dire qu'il s'agissait de sommes vertigineuses... Il était doué dans son métier, Marco. Lumineux, gentil, parfait, voilà, il avait été parfait, et maintenant il n'était plus rien qu'un petit tas d'os en poussière. Jeanne essuya une larme vagabonde, continua.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle feuilletait le petit carnet, la jeune femme tomba sur un extrait qui la força à s'arrêter. Entre les lignes penchées à gauche apparaissaient des lettres penchées à droite, serrées. C'était presque le miroir exact de son écriture de d'habitude. Au-dessus, il avait écrit:

 _R dit que mon écriture est trop reconnaissable. Il a raison. Eviter de se compromettre. Pas bcp d'idées – morse?_

Jeanne cilla. Le morse?

C'aurait pu être une coïncidence, mais elle n'y croyait pas. Avant qu'elle parvienne à maîtriser la langue des signes, sans parler de celle de la bouche, Marco et Rackist avaient songé à lui apprendre au moins le morse. Faire du bruit amusait l'enfant, et ils avaient imaginé que cela conviendrait, au moins au début. Mais elle n'avait pas maîtrisé la différence entre les longues et les brèves et les points et les lettres, et ils étaient passés à autre chose.

Mais pourquoi Marco voulait-il utiliser le morse? Avec difficulté, Jeanne tenta de se rappeler du système, puis abandonna. A la page suivante, le texte n'était plus écrit que par cette étrange plume penchée à droite, mais tremblante, brouillonne.

 _Main gauche – ça aide. Morse pour communications orales._

Cela commençait à lui rappeler quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui faisait froid, qui lui faisait mal déjà. Jeanne sortit son appareil photo, fit défiler les images jusqu'à celle de la page du journal récupéré dans l'appartement. C'était bien la même. C'était bien lui qui avait écrit ces deux journaux.

Jeanne secoua la tête. Que fallait-il comprendre? C'était Marco, le mafieux. Et Rackist... était son soutien? Le « R » ne pouvait être que lui. Il l'avait déjà mentionné en parlant d'elle. Ses deux pères avaient donc travaillé en tandem. Mais Marco n'avait absolument pas été incriminé. Rackist avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille...

 _A cause de moi,_ comprit-elle. _Si Marco avait été impliqué, Meene l'aurait été aussi. On m'aurait emmenée loin d'eux, et j'aurai haï mes deux pères au lieu de ne haïr que lui. Blanchir Marco, c'était me donner un héros et une maison. Oh, Rackist..._

Elle ne se sentait même pas en colère. Marco était mort depuis longtemps; ce qu'il avait pu faire ou ne pas faire ne l'intéressait plus. Elle voulait juste savoir la vérité. Même si Marco n'avait pas été l'ange qu'on lui avait montré...

... Cela n'expliquait pas ce qui s'était passé le jour de sa mort. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu s'éloigner de Rackist, s'il faisait lui aussi partie du réseau? Jeanne essaya de se figurer la scène. Peut-être... peut-être que c'était Rackist qui avait voulu fuir. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas au courant. Le "R" ne semblait pas si impliqué. Peut-être que c'était Rackist qui, en apprenant ce qui se passait, avait essayé de faire sa valise et d'emmener Jeanne loin de Marco. Alors le blond serait revenu, aurait tenté de les arrêter... Mais là aussi, le film mental bloquait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les lettres. Où s'imbriquaient les lettres dans ce cauchemar?

Marco en parlerait forcément. Jeanne avança de quelques pages, suivant l'écriture brouillonne pour trouver le moindre indice. Et elle trouva.

 _On a reçu une lettre bizarre. Adressée à J. Qui envoie des lettres à une gosse de six ans? Glauque. Insultes sur son neurotype, ses cheveux, tout. J sait rien. R dit d'ignorer. Comment tu ignores ça? Ça s'ignore pas._

 _Revu A aujourd'hui. C'est à peine un gosse encore, mais il a du potentiel - convaincu son juge de le relaxer. Je vais le lancer. Deviendra camarade utile. Demander à R de sortir l'argent nécessaire._

 _..._

 _Encore des lettres ojd. Dizaines/jour maintnt. Tjs même écriture. J'en suis à espionner la boite aux lettres. J en reçoit à l'école. Dans le jardin. Paranoïa._

(La ligne suivante commençait par une lettre recouverte d'encre. Puis,) _H. Du mal à m'y faire. Tient à son prénom. H m'assure que tout le monde est sur les dents. Font des rondes. J sait toujours rien - je crois. J'espère. Pauvre gosse. Qui peut tant lui en vouloir?_

 _Rackist en reçoit aussi maintenant. Bizarre. Il est sur les nerfs. Je ne veux rien lui dire. Peur de le perdre. Peur de les perdre._

 _..._

 _Jeanne sait. Enfin, elle a compris. Elle a finalement ouvert un de ces trucs dans son casier de l'école. La maîtresse a appelé Rackist, il était en colère. Evidemment. M m'a remplacé pendant que j'allais les voir._

 _Je sais toujours pas qui c'est. Ça fait six mois, déjà, je devrais l'avoir trouvé depuis longtemps! Rackist est choqué. J'ai joué l'idiot. Ça marchera pas longtemps._

...

 _J gère mal. Elle pleure tout le temps. Elle veut plus aller à l'école. Veut plus parler. K pourrait peut-être aider. Je sais pas. Elle a peur des inconnus. C'est tous les progrès qu'elle a fait qui partent. H s'en fout. Dit qu'avec un gosse « abîmé, » c'est normal. Elle est pas abîmée. Il m'énerve. Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer de lui. Fout les jetons, des fois._

 _..._

 _Je sais qui c'est_

 _..._

 _La dernière lettre est arrivée avec un couteau. Ai pu intercepter, J rien vu. Il est complètement malade. Et après il vient me voir, m'embrasse comme si de rien n'était. J'ai envie de le tuer. Il mérite de mourir cent fois. Mille fois. Je ne le laisserai plus s'approcher d'elle. Cette ordure._

C'était la fin du journal. Jeanne ne savait que faire de ces mots, de cette haine qu'elle sentait dans la plume de son père. De qui parlait-il? Il utilisait trop d'initiales, elle était perdue. Cela faisait plus de questions que de réponses! Et ces questions lui donnaient mal au crâne. Mal comme si elle allait exploser.

Sa bouche était sèche, trop sèche. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait céder en elle. Un barrage, quelque part au fond de son esprit. Secouant la tête, elle jeta un œil dans l'interstice où elle avait trouvé les documents. Maintenant qu'elle avait enlevé ce qui encombrait le trou, elle pouvait voir quelque chose briller dans la lumière de sa lampe. Nauséeuse, Jeanne plongea la main à l'aveuglette et retira quelque chose de lourd, enveloppé dans une serviette rouge et raidie, comme après avoir absorbé trop de sirop.

Lentement, elle posa le paquet devant elle, sur le sol. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac remontait dans sa gorge. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là...

Jeanne prit une grande inspiration et tira sur le tissu, dévoilant un pistolet luisant. Ce n'était pas le même modèle qu'elle avait vu dans la pièce secrète. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Quant au tissu, ce n'était pas vraiment une serviette, non; c'était une espèce de tee-shirt d'enfant.

Quelque chose comme un éclair lui traversa le crâne. Le barrage céda, et les images se précipitèrent devant ses yeux.

* * *

Quelque chose mordait dans sa main. Non, pas sa main. Son poignet.

 _Jeanne se souvenait de cette période. Vaguement, certes, comme on se souvient des vieux rêves qui ne restent en soi que par quelques images fortes. Pourtant, le monde autour d'elle était blessant de netteté. C'était comme si on l'avait sortie de la tombe et déposée dans le passé, comme si c'était un lieu qu'on pouvait visiter. La palissade blanchâtre devant ses yeux, les oiseaux criards dans le petit bois, la brûlure autour de son poignet - tout avait l'air réel. Si réel…_

 _La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti tout ça_ , elle avait cinq ans à peine. Elle était assise contre un poteau, les doigts enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Cela ne suffisait pas pour bloquer le bruit des voitures et des oiseaux derrière la palissade du jardin, alors elle avait gratté sa peau jusqu'à l'écorcher.

Elle n'avait pas été sage. Les vêtements grattaient, elle avait voulu les enlever. La matrone de la famille d'accueil avait voulu scotcher ses doigts ensembles pour la punir, l'enfant s'était mis à vagir et à tenter de fuir. Alors voilà, elle était accrochée au poteau, comme un chien méchant, et la corde brûlait son poignet.

Jeanne était convaincue de ne pas être un chien méchant, mais l'idée lui faisait tout de même mal au cœur.

Elle ne se souvenait pas bien, c'était encore plus flou; mais elle avait la conviction qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été là. Elle avait eu une autre Maman Dakeuil - _le mot lui revint avec un rire nerveux, la sortant un instant du souvenir pour redevenir elle-même, Jeanne de dix-huit ans, mais elle chavira presque aussitôt dans l'image._ Oui, elle avait été chez quelqu'un d'autre avant, une gentille; mais cette dame était devenue tordue, et elle avait dû aller se reposer à la mer, là où elle ne pouvait pas emmener Jeanne. Alors on l'avait donnée à celle qui voulait qu'elle porte des vêtements qui grattaient, qu'elle dorme dans des draps qui grattaient, qu'elle mange ce qui la faisait vomir, et qu'elle soit tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas être.

L'enfant se plaça les mains sur les yeux. Appuyer sur ses paupières lui faisait du bien. Le soleil imprimait, à l'intérieur de ses yeux, des images colorées rien que pour elle. Et la pression la calmait un peu, éloignait la neige de ses oreilles. La dame qui s'occupait d'elle n'aimait pas qu'elle le fasse. Mais elle n'aimait pas la dame qui s'occupait d'elle, alors elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle se créait ses images de couleur, bien au chaud sous ses paupières, dans le noir et le calme.

Mais ce jour-là, quelqu'un vint interrompre son petit jeu. Quelqu'un parlait, mais Jeanne n'entendait pas; ce n'est qu'en rouvrant un instant les yeux qu'elle remarqua un grand blond, accroupi devant son poteau.

« … » dit l'homme en face d'elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Le bruit du dehors était trop fort et faisait comme une barrière de neige statique, et elle n'entendait pas. Il répéta, sans que Jeanne entende mieux. Alors il prit une paire de ciseaux _– d'où venait elle ? de nulle part, de partout, le souvenir n'était pas précis –_ et coupa la corde qui mordait dans le poignet de l'enfant.

Celle-ci ne perdit pas une seconde. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de couleurs, trop de trop: elle partit en courant, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. La palissade entourait toute la maison; une fois qu'elle l'eut atteinte la petite courut le long de la barrière jusqu'à trouver le portail, et s'appliqua à grimper. Mais elle n'était qu'une petite enfant, et presque aussitôt elle perdit son équilibre, retombant en arrière.

Quelqu'un la rattrapa à ce moment-là. Jeanne laissa échapper un bruit de surprise. Elle était tombée dans les bras grands ouverts du grand blond. Il ne chercha pas à l'attacher, non, ni à la punir; avec délicatesse, il la reposa sur ses pieds et vérifia qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Sans la forcer, il lui offrit sa main. Jeanne la regarda un instant, sans bouger; alors le blond alla s'asseoir sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée, sortit deux pièces en chocolat, en dépiauta une et mordit dedans. La petite regarda le chocolat avec convoitise et fit un pas vers les marches, avant de s'arrêter. Le blond ne la regardait pas; il mordit une seconde fois dans son chocolat. Elle avança encore, sans être sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait fini la friandise, et commença à dépiauter la seconde pièce –

Jeanne laissa échapper un miaulement de déplaisir et se précipita pour saisir le chocolat. Il leva la friandise, l'empêchant de s'en emparer. Il ne parlait plus. Jeanne le regarda, frustrée aux larmes; alors elle décida de s'asseoir près de lui sur la marche et de lui tapoter le bras. Alors il lui sourit, et lui offrit le chocolat, qu'elle prit et mangea, sans courir, sans repartir.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était un début.

* * *

Vite, très vite - _pas assez vite, mais elle le lui avait vite pardonné aussi –_ le grand blond était revenu, et cette fois-ci, Jeanne se souvenait qu'elle lui avait pris la main et ne lui avait plus lâchée. Pas quand il était allé voir la dame, pas quand il lui avait grogné dessus, pas quand il lui avait mis un paquet de billets sur la main et une menace dans l'oreille. Elle lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose dans sa voiture et s'en aille loin de la maison à palissades. (Elle n'avait pas aimé la voiture, et elle avait été malade; mais il s'était arrêté aussi souvent que nécessaire, et ils étaient parvenus à la maison de la colline en un seul morceau.)

Elle avait alors appris son nom et celui de son compagnon. Marco et Rackist. Et Jeanne, après. Ils étaient trois, et ils étaient bien.

* * *

Quelque chose lui mordit le doigt. Jeanne gémit, mais Marco la berçait gentiment. « Chut, chut, tout va bien. Tu vois, c'est déjà fini, et après on ira prendre une glace, » lui souffla le blond avec un doux sourire, en appuyant son doigt sur une espèce de tube de verre. Quelques gouttes tombèrent dedans, et la fillette gémit de nouveau avant qu'il ne pose le tube et lui enveloppe le doigt dans un pansement à motif de sorcières.

Jeanne, agitée, signa un _'Pourquoi'_ brouillon. Elle ne parlait pas encore très bien, mais les signes lui venaient vite; et Marco, malgré ses difficultés d'apprentissage, comprit.

« C'est pour faire une potion magique. Chez les Maxwell, on est un peu sorciers, » expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. « Le sang permet d'identifier celui qui essaie d'ouvrir les portes, les passages. Je vais connecter le tien à nos passages, et comme ça tu pourras les emprunter. »

Les yeux de Jeanne s'emplirent de soleils. « C'est vrai?  
\- Marco, ne lui raconte pas trop de bêtises, » souffla Rackist de la porte.

« Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, » protesta le blond. « Je t'en pose des questions quand tu essaies de lui apprendre à jouer du piano en lui disant que ça fait pousser des arbres de l'autre côté de la planète ? Je ne vais pas lui expliquer comment la technologie fonctionne, elle ne va rien comprendre. De toute façon, elle n'en aura probablement jamais besoin, pas tant que nos serons là. La magie, c'est plus beau... »

Jeanne acquiesça avec enthousiasme et leva son doigt avec autorité. « Sorcière, » sourit-elle en secouant ses mèches blanches. Elle avait six ans et elle les avait surpris avec ses premières phrases complètes seulement quelques semaines auparavant. Les choses avançaient, petit à petit.

Rackist roula des yeux, mais sourit. « Très bien, mais si elle se met à cracher des crapauds, je serai fâché, » plaisanta-t-il, et l'après-midi acheva de se dissoudre dans le rire.

* * *

Quelqu'un criait. Quelqu'un criait à s'en arracher la gorge. Mais Jeanne n'arrivait pas à identifier la voix.

 _Elle était immergée dans une espèce de tombe liquide et l'eau lui rentrait dans les yeux, les oreilles, le nez. Tout était trop lumineux, trop bruyant pour qu'elle parvienne à faire sens de ce qu'elle voyait._

Un visage apparut dans le couloir de l'entrée. Meene. Elle semblait sonnée, et elle semblait crier elle aussi. Mais Jeanne n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Des bulles lui éclataient aux oreilles.

Il y avait quelqu'un près d'elle. Rackist. Ses mains étaient rouges. Sa chemise était rouge. Elle était serrée contre lui, le nez dans le rouge. _Et en même temps, elle était au plafond en train de se regarder, de les regarder, de regarder ce qui était par terre derrière eux._

Une main levée vers Meene, Rackist parlait. « Surtout, ne t'approches pas. Si – si tu mets tes empruntes sur quoi que ce soit, tu seras suspecte. »

De quoi parlait-il? Quelqu'un continuait de crier. Meene avait deux mains sur son visage, comme pour s'empêcher de vomir. Malgré l'eau qui remplissait les oreilles de Jeanne, elle comprit que sa mère adoptive demandait ce qui s'était passé. Tout semblait dilué, assourdi par le cri qui continuait de lui vriller les oreilles.

« C'était un accident, » dit Rackist entre les bulles et le cri. « Elle est en crise. Il faut...  
\- Quoi dire? Marco est mort et toi –  
\- Je suis désolé. » Il pointait l'arme sur Meene. Il pointait l'arme sur Meene. Le hurlement se fit plus perçant, et pourtant elle entendait encore Rackist. « Je suis désolé mais si tu veux éviter qu'ils l'emmènent, il faut que tu ne bouges pas. Il faut qu'ils croient que tu viens d'arriver et que tu vas les appeler immédiatement. Mais avant, je vais la nettoyer. On doit se débarrasser de ça, et de ses vêtements, de tout. Tu comprends? Sinon ils vont l'emmener. Elle n'y survivra jamais.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » _Jeanne n'était pas sûre que Meene soit vraiment en train de se répéter. C'était comme un disque rayé qui repassait la même portion de chanson, de plus en plus vite. Parlait-elle encore à Rackist? Où était-ce à elle qu'elle demandait?_ Elle se mit les mains sur les oreilles.

Rackist lui prit alors la main – à elle, la petite coincée sous son bras - et Jeanne se rendit compte que c'était elle qui hurlait. Sans réfléchir, elle se débattit, en vain; Rackist l'emmena jusqu'à sa salle de bain sans qu'elle parvienne à lui échapper. Une fois dans la petite pièce, il ferma la porte. La petite détestait la sensation de vêtements mouillés, et elle était déjà en train de retirer son tee-shirt. Sans l'en empêcher, il finit de la déshabiller et la posa dans la baignoire. Il savait la tenir pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à se glisser hors de son étreinte; ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer quand elle sentit l'eau chaude commencer à l'envelopper. Il lui frotta les mains, les bras, le visage avec un gant foncé, sans réagir quand elle essaya de le mordre. L'eau tiède lui rentrait dans la bouche, et elle fut bien obligée d'arrêter de crier.

Quand ce fut fini, Rackist lui passa des vêtements propres, sans taches, et la porta à bout de bras jusqu'à l'entrée. C'était comme s'il portait un tableau qu'il avait peur d'abîmer en le tenant trop près – à moins que ce soit le contraire? « Tiens, prends-la, » dit-il à Meene, et l'enfant se retrouva enveloppée dans des bras nerveux, frissonnants. Le visage de Meene était humide de larmes, et comme pris, irrégulièrement, par des frissons de rage. Elle était terrifiante. Jeanne se retourna dans ses bras, voulant retourner auprès de son père. On ne la laissa pas faire, elle se remit à crier, en vain. Le parfum de Meene remplissait ses narines, fraîche parmi les odeurs de sang et de poudre, et lui donna envie de vomir. Elle avait beau appeler son père, Rackist ne la regardait plus. Il s'était assis près de Marco, l'arme dans la main.

Alors Meene sortit son téléphone, dit encore quelque chose, et composa un numéro.

« Kevin...? »

 _Les bulles se mirent à éclater devant les yeux de Jeanne, et elle ne vit plus rien._

* * *

Jeanne sautillait dans la rue. Elle avait sept ans et elle adorait passer de dalle en dalle sans toucher les rainures qui les séparaient. Elle connaissait chacun des pavés de la route, elle avait passé plusieurs jours à les compter, les additionner, les diviser. Elle allait si vite maintenant que Marco avait du mal à marcher à son rythme. « Ralentis, princesse, tu vas te tordre la cheville, » prévint-il.

Jeanne, qui lui tenait le petit doigt, pirouetta et revint s'accrocher à sa jambe. « Plus vite, » réclama-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il lui avait promis une surprise en rentrant, et elle avait si hâte qu'elle aurait voulu voler jusque là-bas. Même quand il n'y avait pas de surprises, elle adorait sa maison. Sa maison était toujours remplie de cookies, de jouets et de câlins. Sa maison était son royaume.

« D'accord, » fit le grand blond en se penchant vers elle. « Tu veux monter sur mes épaules?  
\- Oui, » réclama-t-elle en battant des mains. Une fois perchée tout là-haut, elle étendit les bras, comme pour s'envoler vers les étoiles. Par malheur, elle ne décolla pas. « Marco est trop lourd pour voler, » se plaignit-elle alors. Cela le fit rire.

« Accroche-toi à mes cheveux, Jeanne, je ne veux pas que tu flottes jusqu'au soleil. Ce serait dommage que tu causes une éclipse, tu ne crois pas?  
\- Une équoi?  
\- Une éclipse. C'est quand le soleil s'obscurcit pendant la journée. Je te montrerai des photos si tu t'accroches bien. »

Elle obéit en chantonnant. Il tenait ses chevilles et elle n'avait pas peur de tomber; il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Et comme ça, ils atteignirent le petit escalier de pierre qui s'élevait le long du talus. « Courier, » prévint-elle en montrant la boite aux lettres. Un pli en dépassait. Marco se dirigea jusque-là et prit l'une des lettres qui dépassaient de l'ouverture dans la boite de métal.

« Je me demande... »

Jeanne se tenait bien à ses cheveux, alors il n'hésita pas à ouvrir l'enveloppe vierge. La petite fille sur ses épaules ne savait pas bien lire encore, mais il y avait un dessin, un grand dessin enfantin, fait au feutre.

Une fille avec des cheveux blancs et une arme dans la main.

 _Les lignes semblèrent flasher dans son esprit, se troublant et se dédoublant jusqu'à suinter du papier. Jeanne sentit de l'encre couler de sa bouche, tomber dans les cheveux blonds de Marco, et soudain il disparut, la laissant seule à tomber dans le vide._

* * *

« Où ai-je pu le mettre...? »

Jeanne regardait Rackist. Lui ne la regardait pas; il fouillait les tiroirs de la commode du salon, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait pas de son aide.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait traîné une valise dans le salon. Puis il était venu dans sa chambre, où Jeanne lisait pour la sixième fois un prospectus parlant d'un spectacle de magie, et avait pris une petite pile de ses habits, ainsi que son plaid préféré. La petite avait commencé par protester, avant qu'il ne lui explique qu'ils allaient partir en vacances. L'idée lui faisait un peu peur, mais Jeanne la trouvait aussi excitante, alors elle s'était contentée de lui confier son doudou et les quelques objets qu'elle voulait emporter. Puis il était ressorti en tirant la porte derrière lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas fermée, et Jeanne était curieuse, alors elle regardait à travers la petite ouverture, posée là comme une petite poupée.

C'était très drôle, d'ailleurs. Une fois ses affaires à elle enfoncées dans la valise, il avait filé à sa propre chambre, et en était revenu avec une série de pulls et de pantalons. Elle songea à lui faire remarquer que certains étaient à Marco, mais il devait le savoir. Maintenant il fouillait les commodes pour quelque chose à rajouter à son paquetage, sans succès.

Alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Jeanne sourit. Elle connaissait ces pas hâtifs de tempête humaine. Marco, se souffla-t-elle pour elle-même. Tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux-là, elle était en sécurité.

Mais au lieu d'avancer jusqu'à Rackist et de le serrer contre lui, le blond s'était arrêté sur le seuil du salon. Rackist, en l'entendant, s'était redressé, interdit. Jeanne se redressa. Que se passait-il?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, » siffla Marco, d'une voix que l'enfant ne lui avait jamais entendue. Il s'avança dans la pièce, les mains vides. A son approche, Rackist se tendit, mais ne recula pas. Il ne voulait apparemment pas s'éloigner de la valise. Jeanne pencha la tête.

« Je fais ce qui est le mieux pour elle, c'est tout, » fit le brun froidement. Là aussi, c'était un ton qu'il prenait rarement. Etait-ce un nouveau jeu? _Le souvenir était un peu flou, les détails cédaient quand elle essayait de les fixer. Elle n'était pas sûre de tout suivre._

Rackist parlait encore. « Tant que tu seras près d'elle, nous continuerons de recevoir les lettres. Je n'en peux plus, et elle non plus. »

La mention des lettres fit frissonner l'enfant cachée par la porte presque fermée. Jusque-là, les lettres – mêmes celles qu'elle avait vues, mêmes celles qu'elle avait amené à Rackist en pleurant – étaient restées en dehors de la maison. Dans la maison, et dans la bouche de ses parents, elles n'étaient jamais apparues. L'idée qu'elles commencent à entrer là aussi la fit hyperventiler; mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'entendent, alors elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » disait Marco, juste en face de Rackist. « Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance. Que je m'en occupais.  
\- Cela fait des mois que tu t'en occupes. Marco, elle ne veut plus sortir, presque plus manger. Elle a besoin de partir. Et peut-être que moi aussi.  
\- Non! » Jeanne croyait avoir crié, mais ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendue. _Avait-elle seulement fait le moindre bruit?_

« De quoi tu parles? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
\- Que n'as-tu pas fait, » souffla Rackist, excédé. « Ecoute, Marco, épargne ta salive. Je sais que tu n'es pas un vendeur de voitures. Je sais que toi et tes « amis » avez décidé de faire la loi sur cette ville. Tu m'as menti. Je ne laisserai pas Jeanne avec un criminel.  
\- Et où tu crois l'emmener? » Quelque chose de brutal, de sec semblait avoir craqué en Marco à ce mot de criminel. Son expression était méconnaissable. « Il suffirait que quelqu'un regarde ses papiers de trop près pour qu'elle te soit enlevée. Comment tu crois que j'ai pu la ramener, hein? »

L'expression de Rackist sembla se briser. Jeanne n'était pas bien sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. « Tu crois vraiment qu'un couple comme nous – ou même l'un de nous tout seul – est le candidat le plus bien vu pour une enfant, et surtout une enfant comme elle? Ils l'auraient laissée pourrir chez cette sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle la tue plutôt que de nous la laisser! »

Une sorcière? Jeanne aimait les sorcières. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ses deux pères se disputer, et que l'idée qu'ils se séparent la terrifiait plus que toutes les lettres combinées. Surtout que ces lettres le lui avaient prédit. _A cause de toi, ils vont se détester, ils vont se séparer, et ce sera tant mieux. Tu ne les mérites pas, petite idiote... Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, de disparaître, si tu restes ils vont se séparer..._

Des bulles éclatèrent dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre la suite de la dispute. La gorge serrée, la fillette recula, s'éloignant de l'interstice où elle les voyait. Elle devait les arrêter. Les bulles recouvraient ses propres pensées maintenant. Dans la petite commode à côté de son lit, elle passa la main sur les lettres froissées qu'elle avait reçues dans la cour de l'école. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd sous les papiers. Elle courut à la porte.

« C'est moi qui vais la prendre, » disait Marco de l'autre côté de la porte. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire de conneries. Elle a besoin d'aide, de protection, de tout ce que mon sale argent peut lui avoir, figure-toi, et ta petite morale la laisserait sur la paille!  
\- Ma petite morale, » mais Rackist ne termina jamais. Lui et Marco fixaient leur petite fille.

Jeanne venait en effet de se précipiter dans la pièce, les larmes aux yeux et les mains levées. « S'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez de vous battre, » bégaya-t-elle en signant sa phrase à une main. « Il faut pas – il faut pas vous séparer. C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute, je vais juste m'en aller et vous resterez – vous resterez ensemble, d'accord? Je veux pas, » mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer, elle pleurait trop. C'était lourd au bout de sa main, et pourtant elle le tenait tout contre elle, comme elle aurait à un autre moment tenu son doudou.

« Jeanne, non, » et la voix de Marco semblait si douce, toute douce, et loin déjà. Soudain il était contre elle, chaud et vivant et fort. « Lâche-ça, Jeanne, ne fais pas de bêtises... » Sa grande main cherchait la sienne, plus petite, pour la séparer de l'objet qu'elle tenait, mais elle ne voulait pas. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Les lettres le lui avaient bien dit que ce serait nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas peur, de toute façon, ils comptaient bien trop pour elle –

Puis l'arme qu'elle serrait contre elle explosa comme une grosse fleur rouge, et Marco s'abattit sur elle comme un arbre foudroyé.


	6. Cinquième chapitre: Beloved

**: Ce qui nous appartient :**

 **Cinquième chapitre : Beloved**  
 **Auteur :** Rain on your Back  
 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, et en lisant cette fic vous vous en félicitez probablement.  
 **Note :** Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. J'ai peur que ça aille trop vite, il ne reste déjà plus que l'épilogue... pourtant c'est un des chapitres les plus courts de la fic. Hmm. Mais j'ai fini l'épilogue aussi, donc ça arrivera vite!

"Beloved" est le titre d'un roman de Toni Morisson qui a très peu de choses à voir avec cette fic, mais que je vous recommande chaudement. C'est l'étude du titre qui m'a fait choisir ça pour le titre du chapitre, parce qu'on peut le lire de plusieurs façons. "My beloved (daughter/friend/etc)," "Be loved," et aussi la phrase de la bible, " **I will call them "my people" who are not my people; and I will call her "my beloved" who is not my beloved.** " (j'appellerais mon peuple ceux qui ne sont pas de mon peuple, et j'appellerais ma bien aimée celle qui n'est pas ma bien aimée).

* * *

 **Cinquième chapitre: Beloved**

 _ **Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw**  
_ _They had lights inside their eyes, they had lights inside their eyes  
_ _ **Did you see the closing window? Did you hear the slamming door?**  
_ _They moved forward and my heart died_

 _Dead Hearts_ (Stars)

* * *

 _Les masques de Kevin. Les bras de Meene, comme des lianes épineuses autour d'elle. Les doigts de Rackist sur le piano. La canne d'Hao sur le sol du commissariat._

Les images venaient en vagues s'abattre sur elle, écrasant tout sur leur passage. Il n'y avait plus de barrage, plus de barrières; tout tombait comme un château de cartes. Quelque part une bouilloire sifflait, et le son l'empêchait de lier les idées ensemble, sans parler de les faire taire. S'entendre était impossible, elle ne pouvait que subir.

 _Le visage de Rackist perché sur sa tenue de prisonnier. Le dessin de la petite fille avec son arme à la fin. La tache de sang sur le sol. Le sourire de Marco. Le sourire de Marco._

Jeanne n'arrivait pas à respirer. Quelque chose de lourd l'écrasait, étalé en travers de son corps comme un énorme boa constrictor. Son poignet était tordu à lui en faire mal, et son tee-shirt était tout humide. Des cheveux lui rentraient dans la bouche, et une odeur de sang remplissait ses narines. Elle était comme dans un cube de briques rouges; elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Quelqu'un criait encore. Mais elle ne savait plus vraiment si c'était un cri qui venait du passé ou du présent.

* * *

« Cinq choses que tu vois, » dit Marco, plus tard.

« Des mains, » dit Jeanne, « les miennes. L'escalier. Le pot de fleurs. Mes chaussures. La tombe. »

Alors vient la voix de Rackist. « Respire. » Elle obéit. L'arme qu'elle avait dans les mains disparaît, et le salon de la maison de Marco aussi. Elle ne voit plus le soleil d'après-midi, ni la valise ouverte entre eux, ni les yeux vides de Marco.

« Quatre choses que tu touches, » dit alors Kevin.

« La pierre sous moi, » répond-elle à voix haute. Sa gorge lui fait un peu mal. « Le papier du carnet. Le bois du cercueil. Mon pull. »

Meene. « Respire. » Et elle respire. Elle ne sent plus le sang sur ses mains, le poids de Marco sur elle. Elle ne sent plus l'eau chaude du bain que Rackist lui donne, ou les vêtements propres qu'il lui passe ensuite.

« Trois choses que tu entends. » Les voix se mélangent, elle n'est plus très sûre de savoir qui est qui.

« Les voitures dehors. Une fuite. Ma respiration.  
\- Respire. » C'est Marco. Ou Rackist. Elle obéit, et inspire profondément, ignorant la douleur de l'air sur les plaies dans sa bouche. Le sang cesse de ruisseler autour d'elle, Meene ne pleure plus, la voix cesse d'hurler.

« Deux choses que tu sens.  
\- Le renfermé. L'odeur de mes vêtements.  
\- Respire, » dit quelqu'un, et elle respire. Elle ne sent plus la poudre sur ses mains, ni le sel de ses larmes.

« Une chose qui te rend heureuse. »

Mais ça, elle ne trouve pas.

* * *

« Pas ça, » soufflait-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de son environnement. Elle n'entendait plus le murmure des voix. Elle n'entendait plus rien du tout à part son propre souffle. « Tout mais pas ça, » et elle se mit à sangloter dans le noir de la tombe. Elle était seule. Meene dormait chez elle, et Kevin chez lui. Quant aux deux autres... Ni l'un ni l'autre de ses pères n'étaient là. Comment auraient-ils pu l'être? L'un était en prison, et l'autre en décomposition. Par sa faute.

Pas étonnant que Rackist ne veuille pas qu'elle cherche. Pas étonnant que tout le monde veuille qu'elle arrête. Ce qui était étonnant, songea-t-elle dans un éclat de rire un peu hystérique, c'est qu'ils ne l'aient pas enfermée dans un coin sombre. Ils avaient essayé pourtant. Mais ils l'en avaient sortie. Pourquoi? C'était se donner bien du mal pour un petit monstre de son espèce. Et Meene qui s'était occupée d'elle si patiemment, en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait... Les larmes revinrent, épaisses, salées. Comment avait-elle pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, vouloir compliquer la vie de cette femme à ce point, alors qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour lui offrir une enfance normale?

 _Ingrate, ingrate, tu n'es qu'une petite ingrate_ , chantait une voix dans sa tête. Sans réfléchir, sans même regarder, la jeune femme s'enfonça les griffes dans le bras gauche. _Ingrate et meurtrière et folle_. Voilà où ça l'avait menée, sa stupide quête de vérité. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenue, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout tenté pour l'empêcher d'arriver ici. Maintenant qu'elle y était... il n'y avait plus qu'à y rester. Rien ne l'attendait au dehors. Qui pouvait vouloir de quelqu'un comme elle? Meene méritait mieux. Rackist méritait mieux. Ils méritaient tous tellement mieux que ce qu'elle pouvait donner.

La lumière de sa torche vacilla. Les batteries devaient fatiguer. Elle avait une paire de rechange dans son sac, mais... elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. En fait, elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Peut-être que si elle fermait les yeux assez fort, qu'elle se pelotonnait assez bien, elle découvrirait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un grand rêve et qu'il y avait une autre vérité, quelque chose de moins terrible, quelque chose qu'elle pourrait accepter... sinon, autant ne pas se réveiller. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant?

Jeanne entendit une respiration hachée et comprit que c'était la sienne. Elle hyperventilait de nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle se calme avant de s'évanouir, dicta une voix en elle qu'elle identifia comme celle de Meene. Mais elle n'avait pas de sac en papier pour réguler sa respiration, et peu de chances de se calmer. Elle sentait à peine les ongles qui lui labouraient le poignet. Lentement, difficilement, elle retira sa main de son bras. Le sang luisait sur son bras en petites vagues. Comme une chaine.

La jeune femme resta un moment fascinée par l'image avant de se secouer. Elle devait – elle devait aller au commissariat. Tout leur donner, et tout leur raconter. Rackist ne méritait pas de rester en prison pour un crime qu'elle avait commis. Il aurait dû être dehors, et elle dedans; il aurait dû être libre, et pas elle. Trop gentil, voilà ce qu'il était. Il avait fait de Marco un héros pour calmer son esprit troublé, mais le vrai héros, c'était lui. Tellement de détermination, d'amour, de dévouement... Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Comment avait-il pu supporter sa bêtise profonde lors des visites? Comment avait-il pu la regarder sans ciller et dire, 'j'ai tué celui que j'aimais,' alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, alors que c'était elle la responsable?

Le venin des lettres lui revint en mémoire. Si elle avait obéi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. L'auteur importait peu, maintenant. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il avait bien raison de la traiter comme il l'avait fait. Sans elle, Marco et Rackist auraient été bien heureux. Sans elle, ils ne se seraient jamais disputés. Sans elle, ils seraient restés soudés l'un à l'autre dans la petite maison de la colline, et...

« Ah, alors tu as tout trouvé, » fit une voix. D'abord Jeanne crut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un murmure du passé, une vision de plus. C'était le plus logique. Qui viendrait dans un cimetière à une heure pareille? Elle respirait dans ses mains pour essayer de calmer son souffle, et elle n'arrêta pas en levant les yeux – ce qui lui permit de retenir un cri.

Un homme se tenait dans l'ouverture du caveau, sur les dernières marches, et malgré la molle confusion qui remplissait son esprit la jeune femme était assez convaincue qu'il était réel. La vague lumière de la ville lui donnait une aura orangée, inquiétante. Il avait la stature de Christopher, songea-t-elle, mais ce n'était pas Christopher. Elle n'avait pas de nom à mettre sur ce visage, et l'obscurité l'empêcha d'abord de le reconnaître. Puis il arriva dans le cercle de lumière de la lampe-torche abandonnée sur le cercueil et Jeanne se souvint. Les cheveux longs et clairs, les traits coupés à la scie, les mains de boxeur. C'était l'homme de la lettre, celle qui contenait la clef de la maison. Celle qui l'avait lancée dans cette quête infernale.

Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien lui.

Le nouvel élément, c'était l'espèce de couteau qu'il faisait jouer dans sa main. C'était le genre de couteau qui s'ouvre d'une pression du doigt, dévoilant une larme scintillante. Par réflexe, Jeanne fit tourner la bague sur le doigt de sa main gauche en même temps qu'il ouvrait son arme. _Ça éloigne les sorcières_ , glissa Marco à son oreille à travers le temps. Il parlait d'une autre bague, d'autres situations, mais cela pouvait encore marcher. _C'est un rituel. N'en aie pas honte, il te protège. Rien ne peut t'arriver..._

Au troisième tour de bague, le colosse était dans la tombe. Il ne pouvait pas se relever entièrement à cause du plafond bas, mais son sourire mauvais n'en était que plus inquiétant. Jeanne, à quatre pattes, recula contre le cercueil.

Elle aurait voulu parler, mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. La force des images qui nageaient dans les profondeurs de son cerveau était encore impossible à endiguer, et le couteau suffisait à la paralyser. L'homme était formidable; il semblait remplir tout entier ce réduit minuscule et sombre.

« Allez, enlève ton sac et vide-le de tous les documents que tu as sur l'affaire, » fit enfin le géant. Son ton était comme enjoué, débonnaire. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il faire avec? Que faisait-il ici? Il était bien trop à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il venait de trouver une gamine au fond d'un caveau. Paralysée, la jeune femme se contenta de le fixer.

Elle avait trop attendu. « Dépêche-toi. » Le ton était plus froid tout d'un coup. Lentement, Jeanne enleva son sac et le posa sur le cercueil avant de commencer à retirer sa pochette. Tout était photographié sur son appareil photo de toute façon, à part le nouveau carnet. Mais que comptait-il faire de tout ça? « Bien, » fit-il lorsqu'elle eut sorti sa pochette, « recule-toi contre le mur. Dis donc, ils ont fait les choses bien... » Elle se recula un peu; il ne la regardait plus, fasciné par le cercueil. Il s'approcha encore.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil sur les côtés. Si elle allait assez vite, peut-être qu'elle pourrait le dépasser et remonter l'escalier sans qu'il ne la rattrape? Alors qu'elle posait sa pochette de photocopies, elle se saisit du carnet et de la lanière de son sac et se jeta en arrière, visant les marches de pierre. Mais l'inconnu semblait avoir prévu cela. De sa main vide, il agrippa la jeune femme par l'épaule et la renvoya vers le cercueil. Perdant l'équilibre en heurtant le pistolet au passage, Jeanne tomba le dos contre le bois et resta là, sonnée. L'arme glissa quelque part dans le noir; la torche tomba derrière le cercueil.

« Tu voulais me faire faux bond? » La jeune femme cligna des yeux, cherchant à se concentrer sur le grand blond au-dessus d'elle. La lumière ne faisait plus que l'effleurer vaguement, soulignant ses traits coupants sans montrer ses yeux. Il jouait encore avec le couteau et il parlait à la dérive, sans qu'elle puisse tout comprendre.

« Tsss, tss, ce n'est plus le moment, petite idiote. Tu avais tout le temps de fuir plus tôt, quand Marco était encore vivant. Si tu l'avais quitté aussi vite, il serait encore vivant. Tu entends? Si t'avais eu l'intelligence de te barrer, si t'avais convaincu le prêtre de cesser de le sucer comme une _putain de sangsue_... je l'aurais encore... » Il sembla perdre le fil de ses mots, perdu qu'il était dans la contemplation du cercueil. D'une main précautionneuse, il effleura le bois poli. « Je t'ai demandé à maintes reprises de laisser Marco tranquille. Mais est-ce que tu l'as fait? Est-ce que tu t'es même servi de ce que je t'avais donné pour le libérer? Non. A la place, tu l'as tué, petite égoïste... » Jeanne écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'homme avec une nouvelle espèce de terreur. Elle venait de comprendre.

Les lettres _. C'était lui, les lettres_. C'était à cause de lui si elle avait eu l'arme en premier lieu. C'était à cause de lui que...

« Je trouve important que tu sois venue ici, » fit le colosse avec un sourire presque tendre. Il tapota encore le bois avant de se redresser – autant qu'il le pouvait. « Après tout, il faut bien que tu saches qui était Marco, non? C'est une question de respect. C'était un homme formidable, et doué... en tout. Et puis comme ça, tu es à même de comprendre à quel point tu as été odieuse, » souffla-t-il, doucereux, sans la regarder. Il avait un air béat, presque idiot. Jeanne fit tourner encore la bague, le souffle court. « Toi et l'autre voleur de prêtre, vous l'avez forcé à vous récupérer, à s'occuper de vous, à s'occuper de tels perdants... Un homme si bon, si généreux... »

Il semblait presque avoir oublié qu'elle était là.

Une espèce de rage la prit. Quand elle était retombée sur le cercueil, elle avait laissé échapper carnet et sac. Son téléphone – ses téléphones, en fait – étaient dedans; elle ne pouvait pas essayer d'appeler qui que ce soit, même discrètement. Mais elle pouvait au moins griffer et mordre. Elle n'était pas sans défense, elle n'était pas une sangsue, elle n'était pas ce qu'il disait. Entendre tout ça dans la bouche de cet homme semblait en exagérer le ridicule. C'était comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une autre fille paumée; il était clair, en tout cas, qu'il ne parlait pas d'elle. Et cette fille... cette fille, Jeanne se prit à vouloir la défendre. Personne ne méritait de prendre ça en pleine figure. Il ne pouvait pas faire d'elle la seule responsable. Il ne pouvait pas... La colère enfla, devint bouclier, lance, armure. Elle n'avait pas de plan, à peine un début d'idée; mais elle chargea, toutes griffes dehors.

« Vous êtes au moins aussi responsable que moi, » souffla-t-elle d'abord, la voix pleine d'un venin venu du fin fond de son enfance. Il y eut d'abord un silence. Le colosse écarquilla les yeux, soudain rappelé au réel. Il semblait presque surpris de la voir. Puis, lentement, il répondit, « qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? »

Elle lui servit un sourire qu'elle calqua sur la nonchalance d'Hao et fit tourner sa bague. Tant qu'elle avait la bague, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

« Je viens de dire que c'était de votre faute. Marco était fou de rage à cause des lettres. Rackist et lui se sont disputés à cause de ça. C'est à cause de cette dispute que j'ai pris peur et que j'ai utilisé votre arme. C'est de votre faute, monsieur 'H.R.,' » dit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas. Et en le disant, elle connecta l'information à l'un des fichiers du dossier de la police. _Hans Reiheit,_ se dit-elle à elle-même. D'où la confusion dans le carnet, entre ce 'R' et le 'Rackist' qu'il écrivait en toutes lettres. D'où le 'H' qui était ensuite apparu vers la fin. Le prénom que Marco avait du mal à utiliser, c'était ça. Et en regardant le colosse, Jeanne comprenait bien pourquoi on n'avait pas envie de lui donner un prénom. _Concentre-toi, Jeanne_ , se rappela-t-elle à l'ordre, avant de dire, plus fort: « c'est vous, le responsable. »

Et elle se prit à y croire, un court instant.

« Ne dis pas de conneries, » grogna le blond en face d'elle. Il avait pâli, verdi comme un fruit passé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas perdu de sa vigilance, et il jeta d'un coup de pied le sac de la jeune femme loin d'elle.

« C'est de ta faute, tout ça! C'est toi qui a pressé la détente, toi qui l'as changé d'homme fort en paillasson sentimental, c'est de ta faute! » Levant son couteau, il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas. Jeanne recula comme elle pouvait. Voilà où ça l'avait menée, son idée de génie. Provoquer quelqu'un comme lui était pourtant d'une bêtise évidente. Elle heurta le mur, prise de court et sans solution pour –

Mais, alors qu'il s'avançait, un bruit sourd retentit. Jeanne retint son souffle. La bague tourna encore. Reiheit resta un instant debout, le visage tordu par la rage.

Puis le colosse s'abattit comme un arbre foudroyé sur le sol du caveau, la manquant de très peu. En tombant, il heurta le côté du cercueil et lâcha un grognement avant de s'immobiliser. Quelque chose de sombre brillait sur son crâne. Jeanne avala sa salive et se déplaça plus loin. Puis elle releva les yeux

Devant elle se tenait Meene, la main levée. Elle venait de lui asséner un coup sur le crâne, comprit Jeanne, et une grimace tordit son visage à l'idée de recevoir la même chose. Mais à la place, quand la brune fut sûre que son adversaire ne se relèverait pas, elle se précipita pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. « Ne me refais jamais ça. Ne me refais jamais ça, tu entends? J'ai eu si peur, » fut tout ce que sa fille parvint à entendre avant de déconnecter. Meene la serrait trop fort, parlait trop vite, et elle avait la tête qui tournait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit John – c'était bien John? – se pencher sur Reiheit et lui menotter les mains avant de le traîner contre le mur du fond. Meene parlait toujours, mais elle avait un peu de mal à l'entendre. Soudain elle eut envie de pleurer. Réaction à retardement de toutes ses émotions, sans doute; et voilà qu'elle se trouvait à sangloter contre sa mère. La brune eut un geste de surprise, puis sembla comprendre et se remit à l'étouffer entre ses bras.

« J'ai eu peur, » parvint à souffler la jeune femme, « si peur. J'ai eu peur…  
\- Je sais. Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu cherches, que je ne voulais pas que tu trouves. Jeanne...  
\- Mais j'avais raison, » la coupa sa fille, en s'étranglant un peu. Les images revenaient, faisaient boule dans sa gorge, l'empêchaient de respirer. « J'avais raison! Rackist est innocent! C'était Marco le mafieux et c'est moi qui... » Sa voix s'étrangla. « C'est moi. C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Je me suis souvenue. Marco... » La suite se perdit en gémissements incompréhensibles.

« Oh, Jeanne... » Meene leva une main pour essuyer les larmes tièdes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Pendant un moment Jeanne ne vit plus rien que le rose de ses paupières et le brun des cheveux de celle qui la berçait doucement. Pourtant elle ne percevait presque pas la pression que Meene exerçait sur elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle comprit cependant ce que sa mère lui disait, « chut, ça va aller, chut, chut... »

Enfin la jeune femme parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ses sanglots et recula, tombant assise sur le cercueil. La brune se mit alors à la regarder de haut en bas, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. De sa poche, Meene tira un pansement et une petite bouteille d'alcool dont elle versa une rasade généreuse – faisant gémir Jeanne – sur la coupure de son index, avant de l'envelopper soigneusement. La jeune femme retira son doigt pour secouer violemment sa main, et essaya de retenir de nouvelles larmes. C'était important qu'elle se fasse entendre. Il fallait...

« Tu m'as entendue? Je te dis que ce n'est pas Rackist! Il faut aller...  
\- On ira nulle part, » dit Meene gentiment. « Ou plutôt oui, on va partir, mais loin d'ici. »

Alors Jeanne remarqua qu'il y avait un peu plus de monde qu'elle ne l'avait pensé d'abord. John était près des escaliers, en grande conversation avec deux des autres hommes de la photo. Christopher était assis sur la marche la plus haute, sans doute pour faire le guet. Et... Kevin était là aussi, juste devant John. Ils étaient tous là. M, K, C... les initiales du carnet prenaient sens. Ils étaient tous là, le groupe de Marco en son entier. Et Jeanne se rendit compte que quelque chose la troublait. Elle avait beau tous les regarder, ils semblaient tellement... calmes. Personne ne semblait surpris. Personne ne semblait avoir besoin de lui poser la moindre question. Parce que...

« V-vous saviez, » balbutia-t-elle. Fatiguée comme elle était, l'idée qu'ils savaient – qu'ils auraient pu sauver Rackist et avaient décidé de n'en rien faire – la fit exploser. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais oui, Meene était là lors de l'accident, et elle n'avait pas appelé la police, elle les avait appelés eux. Elle les avait fait venir eux et ils avaient mis en place leur espèce de scénario tordu qui avait coûté dix ans à un innocent. Violemment, elle s'arracha aux bras de Meene et recula loin du cercueil. C'était eux soudain qu'elle voyait couverts de sang, et menteurs, menteurs, tellement de mensonges qu'il y en avait assez pour l'étourdir et l'étouffer. Elle gémit. Mal au crâne. « Vous saviez qu'il était innocent et vous l'avez laissé faire, » répéta-t-elle faiblement.

Kevin s'approcha d'elle. Il marchait lentement, les mains levées pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'il n'avait rien dans les prothèses qui lui servaient de mains. « C'était la meilleure solution, Jeanne. C'était soit ça, soit être forcés de t'abandonner aux bras de la justice. Ils ne t'auraient pas laissée à Meene s'ils avaient su qu'elle faisait partie de la famille, et –  
\- Pourtant elle m'a abandonnée! » La voix de Jeanne prit un accent hystérique. Meene blanchit, là où elle était près du cercueil. « Vous m'avez tous laissée en plan! C'était trop compliqué de me gérer alors vous m'avez envoyée à l'institut? Parce que 'Maison des Forêts bleues' ça fait moins peur que 'prison pour mineurs' c'est ça? Vous vous sentiez bien en sachant où j'étais? Si c'était pour faire ça, autant dire la vérité! Autant laisser Rackist tranquille! C'était le seul innocent dans toute cette histoire et vous l'avez laissé prendre tout sur lui... »

Kevin ne répondit pas. Meene avait baissé les yeux. « J-je ne savais pas. J'ai cru que ce serait bien pour...  
\- Pour me calmer, c'est ça, » fit Jeanne avec une méchanceté dont elle ne se savait pas capable. C'était un peu grisant, en fait. Voilà si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas surchauffé devant quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'elle n'avait pas exprimé de façon si claire ses sentiments. C'était probablement injuste, mais elle n'arrivait plus à s'en soucier. « Ou pour te libérer d'une gamine dont tu n'avais pas envie? »

John grogna. « Jeanne, excuse-toi. Meene –  
\- C'est vrai, » fit la brune, en regardant le sol. Puis elle releva les yeux et fixa Jeanne, qui regardait son sac et ses affaires abandonnées par terre. Quelqu'un avait marché dessus. « Je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Je voulais vivre ma vie et faire ce dont j'avais envie. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai envoyée là-bas. » Devant le ricanement incrédule de Jeanne, elle croisa les bras. « Je croyais sincèrement qu'ils pouvaient t'aider. Dès que j'ai su que ce n'était pas le cas, je t'ai ramenée ici, j'ai changé de travail, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je sais que ce n'était pas assez. Je sais que je ne suis pas lui. Mais je fais de mon mieux. »

Jeanne pinça les lèvres. Elle regrettait sa sortie, maintenant. C'était déplacé. Honteux. Mais on fait aussi du mal par amour. Et le fait que Meene l'aimât sincèrement ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait de mal en l'envoyant là-bas. C'était important que ce soit dit. Comme il était important que quelqu'un sauve Rackist. Elle devait rester concentrée. Elle devait ignorer la fatigue et rester concentrée.

Meene parlait encore. « Quand je suis arrivée, tu hurlais dans les bras de Rackist et Marco était mort. Rackist... Je l'aurais tué, je crois. Je pensais que c'était lui. Quand il a réussi à m'expliquer... il ne voulait pas que tu deviennes l'image de l'accident. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois jugée pour ce qui s'était passé, cela lui paraissait beaucoup trop pour toi. Dès le début, il a insisté pour que tout lui retombe dessus. Alors j'ai appelé John, et...  
\- Et on a pris le relais, » continua John de là où il se tenait, avant de se rapprocher de Meene et poser une main sur son épaule. Elle lui lança un regard que Jeanne comprit comme reconnaissant, et elle se souvint de l'espèce de malaise que Meene avait montré au dîner. Une autre mise en scène, sans doute. La colère remonta. Rester concentrée.

« On avait un bon réseau, alors on a influencé certaines personnes pour que l'enquête aille vite. Ensuite, on a fait disparaître l'arme et les rares preuves qu'avaient les flics. Meene s'occupait de toi – comme elle le pensait juste. Rackist est allé en prison, oui, comme il l'avait demandé, et il vit très bien. »

Jeanne le fixa d'un regard torve, rassemblant toute son scepticisme pour l'envoyer droit dans l'œil clair du blond. « J'en doute, » explicita-t-elle quand John ne réagit pas.

« Le problème, en fait, » dit l'un des deux hommes vers l'escalier en s'avançant lui aussi vers elle, « c'est que tu nous mets tous en danger. On veut te protéger, et quand tu fouilles les archives, quand tu flirtes avec n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, tu nous forces à nous mettre en avant. Et ça, y a une personne qui en profite.  
\- De quoi...?  
\- Quand Marco est mort... C'était à lui, » et John donna un coup de pied à Reiheit inconscient, « de désigner notre nouveau chef. Comme personne, à part Marco, le supportait encore, on a refusé son choix, et on l'a chassé. Et puis on a décidé d'arrêter. De disparaître. La police nous cherchait partout. Ça a mis pas mal de bazar dans les quartiers, et une nouvelle famille est apparue. Je sais que ça va te dépasser un peu, mais... » Jeanne le fusilla de nouveau du regard, « ils sont bien pires qu'on l'était. Marco avait ses... tics? L'influence de Rackist, j'imagine. » Il croyait sûrement lui faire un compliment, mais Jeanne sentit la condescendance dans son ton. Il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait? Pas elle. Mais il continuait. « On ne faisait pas certaines choses. On ne faisait rien d'immoral. Mais eux, ils sont plus sérieux. Ils font tout et n'importe quoi. Ils sont bien plus puissants, et...  
\- Ils sont terrifiants, » confirma Meene.

« Quel rapport? » Jeanne avait sérieusement l'impression d'être enfumée. Les sirènes dans son cerveau ne s'étaient pas éteintes; assourdies un moment, elles se remettaient maintenant à hurler. Rien que voir le cercueil lui faisait mal au cœur. Sa faute, sa faute, sa faute... Non. Elle devait les faire taire, au moins un moment. Il fallait sauver Rackist. Il fallait les convaincre d'arrêter leur manège.

« Tu es la fille légale du dernier chef de la famille Maxwell, voilà le rapport. Avec ton tapage, tu devenais une cible potentielle – ils pouvaient craindre que tu essaies de revenir en jeu, quelque bêtise comme ça. Alors quand on a vu que tu traînais avec leur chef, on a su que tu étais en danger immédiat.  
\- Avec qui? Je n'ai traîné avec pers... » Elle ne termina pas. Elle avait compris.

« Si, Jeanne. Grand, brun, cheveux longs, chapeau, canne – il s'appelle Hao Asakura. Cela fait des années qu'il cherche des informations sur les membres de l'ancienne famille – un peu parano, je crois. Ou alors il veut nous utiliser comme pions recyclés. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu nous as quasiment tous servis sur un plateau d'argent en faisant autant de bruit. Tu comprends, maintenant? »

Jeanne se rappela d'Hao l'abordant devant la tombe. A chaque fois, oui, il lui avait demandé si elle comptait 'reprendre.' Mais il ne l'avait pas menacée. Au contraire, il l'avait aidée... Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son sac. Dedans, il y avait encore ses téléphones. Sans un mot, elle revint vers l'objet, sans regarder ni Kevin ni Meene. Ils étaient bien en train de l'enfumer. S'ils ne voulaient pas l'emmener, elle irait au commissariat toute seule. Reprenant sa pochette, elle commença à la ranger – avant de sentir la main de John agripper le sac. C'était moins violent que de l'attraper elle, mais elle se figea tout de même. « Que...?  
\- Laisse-ça là. En fait, tu devrais laisser tout ce qui concerne cette affaire-là. On reviendra le chercher après.

\- Après...? » Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Elle tira sur le sac. John ne le lâcha pas.

« Comme tous les secrets Maxwell, cette tombe est fermée par des empreintes sanguines. Mais Marco avait pris ses précautions, et Meene et toi vous pouvez les ouvrir. C'est comme ça que tu es entrée ici. Ça en fait un coffre très sûr. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Trop de mots encore, trop de paroles pour son esprit exténué. « Mais on reviendra le chercher après quoi...?  
\- Après que Kevin, Meene et toi soyez montés dans votre avion, » expliqua le blond rapidement. « Je sais que tu as un appareil photo, alors je vais aussi te demander de laisser ta carte mémoire ici.  
\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on emmène ça tout de suite? » C'était l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment pour se souvenir de son prénom. Il était sur la photo, mais...

« Non, Larky. C'est encore ici l'endroit le plus sûr. Hao l'observait de près, je ne veux pas qu'il nous prenne en embuscade et récupère tout ce qu'il faut pour nous dénoncer. Une fois qu'elle sera dans l'avion, Kevin et Meen' seront en sécurité, au moins.  
\- Et Reiheit?  
\- Il est attaché, il ne pourra rien faire. Même s'il le voulait, il ne peut pas sortir sans une cartouche de sang. On reviendra ici calmement pour tout emmener après, et gérer son cas, » expliqua John. Il était visiblement le chef de la petite bande maintenant. Jeanne serra les dents. Ils étaient encore décidés à lui faire quitter le pays. Probablement plus que jamais. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait les laisser détruire ses preuves. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, John surveillait; alors elle prit son appareil photo, en sortit la carte mémoire, la glissa dans sa pochette avec le carnet.

« Les clefs de ta chambre et de tes tiroirs, » ajouta le blond, sans avoir vraiment l'air d'y toucher.

Jeanne regarda Meene, qui haussa les épaules. « On ne rentrera probablement pas, Jeanne. Ce n'est plus vraiment ta chambre. »

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi en colère, Jeanne aurait probablement paniqué. Mais elle était au-delà de la panique. Maintenant c'était une espèce de rage froide qui montait dans son cœur. Meene ne voyait aucun problème avec le fait que son 'ami' demande les clefs de sa pièce à elle? Et Kevin non plus, apparemment.

Lentement, avec mépris, elle sortit les deux clefs et les posa dans la pochette. Mais elle n'était pas prête à tout laisser tomber. Alors elle retourna le paquet de feuilles, « pour protéger la carte mémoire. » Au passage, elle fit glisser le carnet et sa carte mémoire dans la large manche de son pull, puis croisa les bras. Elle marchait souvent ainsi, alors cela ne choqua pas Meene, et les autres ne remarquèrent rien. Il faisait trop sombre de toute façon. Petite chance.

« C'est bon, tu as tout mis? »

Sans parler, elle acquiesça. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de rien dire, et surtout elle ne se sentait pas la force de mentir convenablement. Heureusement, John avala le tout.

« Alors on y va, » dit-il doucement, et ils sortirent du tombeau en file indienne. Il faisait noir dehors, le noir des petites heures de la nuit, si épais qu'on croirait un châle tombé sur la planète. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus que Reiheit au fond du tombeau, Meene sortit une espèce de flasque de sa poche et fit tomber quelques gouttes rouges contre les ailes de la tombe. Le même trait rouge passa le long des ailes gravées. Jeanne, qu'ils ne regardaient plus, prit le risque. Il y avait des jardinières posées sur le bord de la tombe voisine. Pendant que la tombe se refermait, elle fit mine de heurter le bac de plastique. Celui-ci tomba et elle s'affaira à le remettre droit, profitant de l'obscurité pour cacher le carnet et la carte sous les feuilles. Puis, pour faire diversion, elle se précipita pour faire un câlin à Meene, revenant dans le cercle. « J'ai peur, » se plaignit-elle. « J'ai toujours peur. Je ne veux pas quitter la maison. Je ne veux pas m'en aller, » et ça crissait comme une vérité douloureuse. Meene lui tapota le dos, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ça va aller. Tu verras, le Canada, c'est bien aussi...  
\- C'est vrai? » Elle faisait son ton tellement sucré qu'elle-même n'y croyait plus, mais apparemment cela fonctionna. Comme elle vacillait, fatiguée, Christopher la prit dans ses bras – après le lui avoir demandé, heureusement – et la porta jusqu'à une énorme voiture. Porf se glissa au volant pendant que John allait sur le siège passager. Il y avait ensuite une première rangée ou Christopher, Kevin et le dernier du groupe – Larky, c'était Larky – s'installèrent. Meene fit asseoir Jeanne à la deuxième rangée, et se mit sur l'autre siège.

L'adrénaline sembla enfin retomber dans le corps de de la jeune femme: les images reprirent leur violence floue, les bruits se refirent criards, et elle s'empara du casque anti-bruit que Kevin lui passait. Encore un effort, demanda-t-elle à son corps. Elle avait mis une grande partie des informations à l'abri, mais aucune ne suffirait à innocenter Rackist du meurtre. A moins qu'elle ne se livre elle-même, ce que Meene et Kevin ne la laisseraient pas faire...

Un visage se mit à flotter dans son esprit. Hao. Hao pouvait trouver une solution, s'il était si fort que les autres le prétendaient. Mais voudrait-il l'aider ? Meene et les autres étaient terrifiés à l'idée qu'il les retrouve. Ne serait-ce pas un peu les lui livrer que de lui demander de l'aide ? Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour sauver Rackist... Indécise, Jeanne plongea une main dans son sac encore ouvert. Comme Meene se retournait pour la regarder, elle sortit une barre de céréales et fit mine de la dévorer innocemment. De son autre main, elle agrippa le téléphone d'Hao et le fit glisser dans sa manche. Puis elle croisa les bras autour d'elle et se recroquevilla contre la porte et laissa une espèce de vague sommeil l'envelopper. Si elle réussissait à récupérer quelques forces avant qu'ils arrivent, ce serait bien...

Le conducteur freina soudain, et l'estomac de Jeanne se rappela à son bon souvenir. Elle détestait les trajets en voiture. Avec un gémissement inquiet, la jeune femme se colla mieux à la fenêtre. La lune descendait derrière les collines au loin. Il devait être près de cinq heures, et sa montre le lui confirma. Elle avait passé près de quatre heures dans la tombe? Tout s'était passé si vite... Comme un cauchemar. Et en même temps, elle sentait encore l'arme dans sa main, lourde, chaude d'avoir tiré. Et Marco au-dessus d'elle, lourd lui aussi, mais plus si chaud, plus si vivant déjà...

« Jeanne! »

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Kevin était retourné vers elle, l'air inquiet, un sac en papier dans la main. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle hyperventilait de nouveau. Avec un sourire tremblant, elle prit le sac et respira à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que son souffle se calme. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Tant qu'elle avait encore une possibilité, même mince, de faire sortir Rackist, elle devait...

« Au fait, » s'entendit-elle dire soudain. Sa propre voix semblait venir de loin, de très loin; elle s'entendait comme au travers d'un mur de verre. La fatigue, sûrement. « Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à monter dans votre avion. Je suis adulte, je devrais avoir accès à l'argent de Marco et pouvoir rester ici.  
\- Tu pourrais, » dit John sans avoir l'air inquiet. « Si tu avais ton passeport, tu pourrais. Mais c'est Meene qui l'a, et il dit que tu as seulement seize ans. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et regarda Meene, qui lui tournait le dos. « J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis adulte, » répéta-t-elle, un peu moins assurée. Le mur de verre semblait s'épaissir. Comme de la glace.

« Pas selon ce bout de papier. A seize ans, tu es encore mineure et soumise aux décisions de ton tuteur. Comme Meene n'est pas aussi dingue que toi, elle te gardera en sécurité au Canada pendant deux ans. Si d'ici là tu ne t'es pas calmée, au moins on aura eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri, et Asakura se sera désintéressé de tout ça.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. » Jeanne sentait son sang se figer de nouveau. Sa gorge se serra. C'était trop gros pour être vrai. « Meene. Il n'est pas sérieux. » Mais Meene ne disait rien.

« Je suis terriblement sérieux. » Et John était si tranquille. Si assuré. Elle en avait la nausée.

« Je ferai une scène. Je me mettrai à crier et à pleurer. Ils ne nous laisseront pas monter.  
\- J'ai bien peur que si, Jeanne. Après tout, Kevin est ton médecin, il saura les convaincre.  
\- Kevin, » souffla Jeanne faiblement. Kevin non plus ne la regardait pas.

« Ce que tu as fait nous a tous mis en danger, mais la première cible, c'est toi. La justice voudrait probablement te faire évaluer, et enfermer, même maintenant. Sans parler de la presse. Reiheit a failli te tuer! Quant à Hao, qui sait ce qu'il ferait si tu lui en donnais l'occasion. Rackist voulait te protéger, et on fait pareil, c'est tout. Alors tiens-toi tranquille et laisse-nous faire notre boulot.  
\- Votre...  
\- Marco était plus que notre boss, tu sais. C'était notre ami. Notre frère. Notre boulot, c'était d'abord de vous protéger. Si on l'avait bien fait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. On aurait compris que c'était Reiheit, on l'aurait envoyé dire bonjour aux poissons, et Marco serait encore là. Maintenant il ne reste que toi. Rackist est en sécurité là où il est, personne ne lui fera d'ennuis. Toi, tu es petite. Toi, tu es fragile, et on ne laissera personne te toucher, » siffla John, plus froid que jamais. Jeanne frissonna, mais ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils étaient tout aussi bornés qu'elle, et ils ne pourraient pas s'entendre. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à ses fins.

« On arrive, » dit le conducteur.

« Bien, » et John se redressa. « On est juste à l'heure pour le premier avion de Canada Airlines. »

« Mais il fait déjà jour, » remarqua Porf. « On ne pourra pas retourner à la tombe...  
\- On attendra la nuit. Il n'ira pas bien loin, et on pourra faire le tri entre ce qu'on garde et ce qu'on jette, » expliqua John sans sembler inquiet.

Jeanne, silencieuse, regarda par la fenêtre la voiture prendre l'un des couloirs menant aux parkings. Il semblait qu'ils aient tout prévu. Il n'y avait plus de porte de sortie, en tout cas plus une qu'elle parvenait à entrevoir. Seul le téléphone d'Hao, tiède contre sa peau maintenant, pouvait encore l'aider. Mais que pourrait-il faire? Et que voulait-elle qu'il fasse? S'il était aussi dangereux qu'ils le prétendaient, il pourrait bien faire du mal à Meene et aux autres. Et même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec leurs actions, même si elle les détestait, elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Alors que fallait-il lui demander...?

Les lèvres serrées, elle suivit le groupe jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Christopher et John portaient trois énormes valises, et si elle n'avait pas été si fatiguée elle aurait demandé à savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Mais toute l'énergie qui lui restait, elle la concentrait sur le vague plan qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle attendit qu'ils aient posé les bagages. Il ne restait que deux bagages à main et son sac à dos, qui passeraient avec eux à la sécurité. Jeanne était étourdie et un peu écrasée par les bruits et les couleurs, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire savoir. Une espèce de grincement lointain noya les bruits, et elle concentra son regard sur le dos de Meene. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes, » annonça-t-elle alors, à voix haute. Le groupe s'arrêta pour la regarder; elle fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air penaude. Le téléphone, entre sa main et son pull, était devenu tiède.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre? » John avait l'air prêt à marcher droit vers le passage de la sécurité. Il ne lui avait pas lâché l'épaule, mais Jeanne refusa de bouger, et secoua la tête. Alors le blond soupira. « Meene?  
\- J'y vais, » acquiesça la brune, et John laissa aller la jeune femme.

« Merci, » dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait innocent. Puis, Meene sur ses talons, elle alla jusqu'aux toilettes. La salle était bien éclairée et pleine de gens; Meene ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'elle serait ici. Dès qu'une des cabines se libéra, la jeune femme se faufila à l'intérieur, et se trouva arrêtée au dernier moment.

« Ton sac, » demanda, impérieuse, la brune. Un instant déstabilisée, sa fille le lui remit avant de disparaître derrière la porte beige - et de sortir de sa manche le téléphone vert. Pour donner le change, elle fit bruisser ses vêtements alors qu'elle rabattait le haut de l'engin et l'allumait. En quelques secondes, un écran d'accueil apparut, sans code, ni mot de passe. Jeanne ouvrit le menu des messages. Il n'y avait qu'un numéro enregistré. Immédiatement, elle se mit à taper un message. Plus d'hésitation. Elle ferait ce qui était juste. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne faisait pas une grosse bêtise.

 _« Suis emmenée hors du pays. Preuves de l'innocence de Rackist (re: famille) dans pot de fleurs bleues à gauche tombe Marco. Hans Reiheit enfermé dedans. Famille revient ce soir pour nettoyer, svp allez-y vite. Ne leur faites rien, veulent pas reprendre, je veux pas reprendre, veulent juste avoir le temps de disparaître. La ville est à vous. Aidez Rackist. Aidez Rackist, »_ se mit-elle à répéter, le cerveau pris dans les glaces de l'urgence. Sans se relire, elle envoya, et fit du bruit avec le rouleau de papier toilettes. Puis elle sentit l'objet vibrer contre sa main et le regarda de nouveau.

« Message reçu, » déchiffra-t-elle. _« Je ferai de mon mieux. Besoin d'aide? »_

Jeanne hésita. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par 'aide.' Et, quoi qu'ils lui aient fait... _« Ça va aller. Merci.  
\- Compris. Détruis ce téléphone dès que tu peux. »_

Au même moment, Meene tapa contre la porte. « Jeanne, dépêche-toi, on va manquer l'avion! » Son ton était incroyablement faux malgré les dégoulis enthousiastes. Jeanne serra les poings et se retourna vers la cuvette. Elle ne voyait pas trente-six solutions pour se débarrasser du téléphone, alors, réprimant son regret, elle le laissa tomber dans l'eau et tira la chasse. « J'arrive, » fit-elle le plus innocemment possible.

Puis elle rouvrit la porte, alla se laver les mains, se les savonna consciencieusement. Elles étaient seules maintenant. Meene semblait bien consciente que Jeanne perdait du temps, mais elle ne dit rien. En plus, c'était du savon sous forme de mousse, et la brune savait que la jeune femme adorait ça. Peut-être lui donnait-elle seulement le bénéfice du doute.

« Donc tu étais vraiment avec eux. » Jeanne avait les mains toutes blanches de savon. Son ton n'était même pas accusateur. Juste un peu froid.

« Oui, » et Meene prit le même ton. « Mais je te jure que tout ce que nous avons fait, c'était pour te protéger. Kevin pensait que si tu te souvenais...  
\- Je deviendrais folle, c'est ça? Tu n'as pas déjà l'impression que je le suis? » Elle se sentait trop agressive, oui, bien trop cruelle et venimeuse, mais elle n'avait plus envie de lui faire plaisir.

Elle se rinça les mains sous l'eau froide. Comme elle avait remonté ses manches pour ne pas les mouiller, on voyait les plaies de son bras. Elle prit alors le temps de les nettoyer. Ça piquait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Meene sortit un pansement, mais Jeanne se contenta de rabattre sa manche par-dessus les plaies. La brune soupira.

« Jeanne, tu n'es pas folle.  
\- Grâce à toi. » C'était dit sur un ton loin d'être reconnaissant. Cependant Jeanne sembla alors se calmer. Ses traits se détendirent, sa voix devint plus frêle. « Mais peut-être qu'on ne guérit pas après ce genre de choses, Meene. Peut-être qu'on devient invariablement fou, et ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ait pas le droit de vivre fou aussi. Peut-être que tu n'as fait qu'empêcher une évolution inévitable et que je ne dois pas guérir. »

Meene cligna des yeux. Jeanne ne la regardait pas. Elle passa ses mains sous le sécheur, et la machine se mit en route. Elle faisait énormément de bruit, comme pour couper la parole à la brune. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas repousser.

« Je ne crois pas, Jeanne. Tu m'écoutes? Je ne crois pas. Je ne dis pas qu'on en ressort sans traces, non, mais tu n'es pas morte. Donne-toi une chance.  
\- Parce que Rackist, tu lui en donnes une, peut-être? »

Cette fois-ci elle attendait la gifle, qui ne vint pas. Le pager de Meene venait de sonner. « On est en retard. Viens, Jeanne. »

Et Jeanne ne résista pas. Comme une petite poupée obéissante, elle la suivit jusqu'à la sécurité, puis jusqu'à l'avion. Il s'agissait de donner le change pour qu'Hao ait le plus de temps possible; il s'agissait de ralentir le groupe, mais de ne pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire, vu son niveau d'épuisement.

L'avion n'avait pas décollé qu'elle s'endormait déjà. Le sort de Rackist n'était plus entre ses mains. Plus rien n'était entre ses mains.


	7. Epilogue: I dwell in possibility

**Epilogue: I dwell in possibility**

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, et les chansons non plus. Y'a que l'ordre des mots qui est à moi.

 **Note:** J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour la chanson - elle était décidée dès le début, et après je me suis rendu compte que Mistrals gagnants était tellement la chanson de ce chapitre. Donc je vais laisser Renaud refermer cette fic et je vous donne deux chansons pour le prix d'un chapitre.

Pour le titre, c'est le nom d'un poème d'Emily Dickison. C'est une femme assez obscure, mais je l'adore, et je vous conseille d'essayer si vous pouvez !

Merci à Corporal Queen pour toute son aide dans le scénariotage, dans les délibérations musicales, dans la flamme qui a créé cette fic. Sans toi, CQNA n'aurait pas existé.

Merci à Koba54 pour ses théorisations tour à tour sinistres, hilarantes, terribles, tristes, belles... la fic que tu écrivais à travers ces théories n'est pas CQNA, mais c'est une très belle fic aussi, quelque chose que j'aurais peut-être aimé lire xd

* * *

 **Epilogue: I dwell in possibility**

 _But someone's gotta be the lighthouse_

 _And that someone's gotta be me_

 _Little Wanderer_ (Death Cab for Cutie)

* * *

« Relevez vos tablettes et préparez-vous à l'atterrissage, » prévint l'hôte de l'air en passant près d'eux. Jeanne n'avait pas abaissé la sienne, alors elle se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à travers le hublot. Sous eux s'étendait, massif et pourtant en apparence inoffensif, l'océan des nuages. Il neigeait sur la ville en-dessous d'eux, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour que ses voisins de devant n'arrêtent pas d'en parler, excités comme des enfants. L'idée la faisait vaguement sourire. Au Canada, la neige, c'était un inconvénient; en Italie, un petit miracle. Même si elle était assez inquiète à l'idée que cela ralentisse les transports...

Sans regarder, la jeune femme remit ses écouteurs anti-bruit et regarda le journal étalé sur ses genoux. Les corrections ne faisaient jamais autant de bruit que les arrestations spectaculaires, alors elle était assez contente de voir un encadré dans la page des faits divers. Il n'y avait pas de photo de Rackist, mais Reiheit la fixait de son regard hargneux.

Pendant ses cinq ans d'absence, quelqu'un – Hao, supposait-elle – avait œuvré assez hardiment pour faire libérer Rackist. Il n'avait pas fait que prendre ce qu'elle avait caché parmi les fleurs des tombes; il avait fait ouvrir la tombe de Marco et en avait sorti un Reiheit vociférant. Jeanne ne savait pas comment, mais il était parvenu à obtenir de l'ancien mafieux qu'il aille se rendre au commissariat en avouant le meurtre de Marco, son ancien chef de famille. Rackist – sans doute qu'il avait été 'visité' lui aussi – avait alors expliqué qu'il avait voulu préserver la réputation de Marco et éviter qu'on enlève leur fille à leur famille. Tout cela s'était produit quelques mois après son départ pour le Canada; maintenant, quatre ans et demi après, on laissait enfin sortir le faux mafieux, et un vrai criminel prenait sa place.

Finalement, la vérité n'éclaterait pas. D'autres mensonges avaient recouvert les anciens, et ils resteraient probablement, parce qu'ils convenaient à tout le monde. Est-ce que c'était ça, la « vérité » telle que le monde l'entendait? Le mensonge qui permettait au plus de monde de dormir tranquille? L'idée la dérangeait encore. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un aille en prison à sa place, même si ce quelqu'un était visiblement dangereux.

Lentement, la jeune femme replia le journal et le rangea dans la poche avant de son sac à dos. Deux ans après, c'était toujours le même sac, les mêmes lanières rafistolées. C'était une partie de sa Maison, quelque part, la dernière partie qui avait survécu à son enfance. L'inchangé au milieu du changeant, l'ancre dans la tempête.

L'avion toucha le sol et l'estomac de Jeanne accepta enfin de se calmer. Une fois les secousses de la décélération passées, on leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient rallumer leur téléphone, et bientôt celui de la jeune femme vibra.

Meene. « _J'espère que tout va bien et que tu vas trouver ce que tu cherches. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être ce dont tu avais besoin. »_

Jeanne contempla le texte un moment. Quelques heures auparavant, Meene et Kevin l'avaient quittées à l'aéroport, le visage barré du même sourire un peu bête des amoureux enfin seuls. Ils étaient beaux, et ils étaient gentils, et elle ne voulait plus jamais les voir.

Avec un soupir, elle écrivit un message en retour. « _Je suis bien arrivée. Bonne chance avec Kevin_. » Elle commença à écrire « _au revoir_. » L'effaça. « _Adieu_? » Ca marchait un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas ça non plus. Alors elle effaça tout. « _J'irai bien_ , » mit-elle à la place. « _Sois heureuse_. » C'était ça, l'important.

Bientôt elle était descendue de l'avion et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle avait pris une petite valise en plus de son sac, pour les vêtements et les objets dont elle avait absolument besoin, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de l'attendre; quelqu'un l'avait déjà récupérée. Elle le remarqua tout de suite, malgré le terminal bondé; les gens semblaient instinctivement lui laisser de la place.

Sans hésiter, Jeanne s'arrêta devant lui. Il semblait s'être presque assoupi sur sa canne.

« Bonjour, Hao. »

Les yeux du brun se rouvrirent immédiatement, et il eut ce sourire de lézard qui l'avait tant mise mal à l'aise. Se redressant, il la regarda sous toutes les coutures. Elle profita pour en faire de même, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose de changé: c'était les mêmes chaussures de luxe, le même costume faussement simple, les mêmes traits enfantins. « Cela faisait longtemps. Ton voyage s'est bien passé? »

Elle acquiesça et regarda autour d'eux. L'aéroport ne semblait pas avoir tellement changé non plus. Ils avaient repeint les murs de verts à orange, la voix préenregistrée parlait dans plus de langues, mais les choses restaient les mêmes. « Merci de vous être occupé de Rackist.  
\- Mais c'est mon rôle, de m'occuper de la ville et de ses occupants, » répondit le lézard. Il ne se levait pas.

« Et puis vous deviez un service à Marco, c'est ça? »

Le sourire s'agrandit. « Tu lis bien, dis-moi. Tu as raison, cela dit; si ses petits camarades n'avaient pas été en train de faire dans leur pantalon, j'aurais pu intervenir plus tôt. Je crois que je leur faisais peur. »

Apparemment – selon les informations que Jeanne avait pu glaner sur les réseaux – il n'y avait pas qu'aux anciens membres de la famille qu'il faisait peur. Même la police s'inclinait devant le démon de la pègre. Mais elle, elle ne se sentait pas inquiète. C'était peut-être une erreur, mais elle sentait qu'il était de son côté, et c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire pour la plupart des gens de son entourage. « On a souvent peur des miroirs, » souffla-t-elle en se souvenant des explications balbutiantes des anciens mafieux. « Enfin. Ils sont partis.  
\- En effet, » acquiesça le brun. « Tu ne comptes pas les revoir. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Je ne les connais pas. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'énergie, alors je vais juste me concentrer sur la personne que j'ai envie de connaître, » expliqua-t-elle en bougeant les mains dans ses poches.

« Et tu as bien raison, » fit Hao en se relevant, la main sur la poignée de sa valise. « Il est sorti ce matin, mais je sais où il est. Je t'emmène? »

Jeanne eut un début de sourire. « Je vous suis. »

* * *

De son pas sûr et mesuré, le grand brun guida Jeanne jusqu'au parking du dépose-minute. Une voiture les attendait; le brun posa la valise dans le coffre et ouvrit la porte arrière à sa passagère. Sur la banquette, la jeune femme trouva une enveloppe brune pleine de documents. « Pour vous deux, » expliqua le brun alors qu'il se glissait sur le siège avant.

Jeanne s'était d'abord arrêtée sur les cheveux du conducteur, verts criards, avant de pouvoir se reconcentrer sur le brun. Cela lui prit quelques secondes. « M-merci.  
\- J'aime faire les choses bien, » continua Hao. La voiture se mit en route, et ils laissèrent l'aéroport derrière eux. « Maxwell faisait les choses bien, lui aussi. »

Jeanne glissa l'enveloppe dans son sac. La matière du papier cartonné faisait chanter ses doigts, et elle resta un moment à en profiter. « J'en suis sûre. »

Le trajet se fit tout en douceur. Jeanne n'était plus aussi malade en voiture, mais elle soupçonna le brun d'avoir aussi œuvré pour qu'elle soit le plus à son aise possible. C'était le genre de choses qu'il semblait comprendre dans son idée de comment « faire les choses bien. » Comme il ne parlait pas, elle ne parla pas non plus; elle se contenta de regarder à travers la vitre. La ville avait changé. Il y avait de nouveaux bâtiments, moins de terrains vagues. Au loin, elle distingua la colline. Elle au moins n'avait pas changé; pas de champignons bétonnés sur ses flancs, rien que du vert.

« J'ai acheté les terrains, » expliqua Hao. « La ville voulait en faire des HLM, mais je pense que c'est important de garder des espaces respirables dans une ville pareille. Tu ne crois pas?  
\- S-si, » Jeanne parvint à souffler. « C'était aussi ce que pensait Marco.  
\- Un visionnaire, vraiment. » Le ton d'Hao était comme las, mais il souriait dans le rétroviseur. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant d'apercevoir la maison de Meene. Mais... ce n'était plus sa maison. Les murs n'étaient plus à la même place, et ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur. Le jardin carré avait disparu au profit d'un fouillis d'herbes folles, et la jeune femme remarqua en passant une espèce de grand chien blanc qui faisait le fou derrière le portail.

« La maison a brûlé quelques nuits après ton départ. Je n'ai pas pu récupérer tes affaires, donc j'ai bien peur qu'elles aient disparu. Mais la famille qui a tout retapé est assez agréable. Je crois que tu avais rencontré Datura Nau et sa compagne? »

Jeanne ouvrit des grands yeux. « Elles sont toujours là? »

Hao acquiesça alors qu'ils laissaient la maison derrière eux. « Oui. Je crois que Lilirara attend même un enfant pour elles deux, si tu veux bien le croire. »

Jeanne se retourna pour regarder la maison alors qu'ils tournaient au coin. L'idée que les deux femmes vivaient là maintenant, qu'elles vivaient heureuses et ensembles, lui réchauffait le cœur. C'était une bonne fin pour cette maison de silences et de disputes. C'était une bonne fin pour cette vie-là. La grille du cimetière apparut à sa gauche, et la voiture ralentit. Puis elle s'arrêta complètement.

Jeanne regarda ses compagnons. Hao regardait quelque chose sur son téléphone. Le chauffeur ne regardait rien. C'était elle qu'ils attendaient. Et elle... Elle, elle s'appliquait à respirer correctement.

Cinq ans. Cinq ans, plus dix ans. Rackist avait quarante-neuf ans lorsqu'elle l'avait vu libre pour la dernière fois. Elle lui avait volé quinze ans de sa vie, avec son crime. Quinze ans de vie et un compagnon plus cher que tout. Evidemment, elle le savait déjà en montant dans l'avion, elle le savait en atterrissant en Italie, elle le savait en suivant Hao. Mais maintenant qu'il était de l'autre côté du mur, qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à faire quelques pas pour le rejoindre, ça devenait vertigineux. Quinze ans. Il devait la haïr, non?

« Vous pensez qu'il m'en veut? »

Elle n'avait pas voulu parler à voix haute, mais elle l'avait fait. Le chauffeur ne réagit pas; Hao, après une seconde, tourna son visage de profil pour l'observer. Il avait l'air un peu bizarre, tout d'un coup. Les angles de son visage étaient plus durs, plus coupants, comme un oiseau de proie. Jeanne avala sa salive et soutint son regard. Puis il cassa leur échange, et elle put respirer.

« S'il t'en voulait, il ne serait pas allé en prison pour toi. Allez, princesse, va-t'en, » et sa voix était lointaine tout d'un coup, plus féroce. Jeanne ne demanda pas son reste et s'extirpa de la voiture sans un mot.

L'air froid l'enveloppa immédiatement, et elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et, sans un mot, lui tendit sa petite valise. Elle voulut le remercier, mais il ne la regardait même pas. Elle hésita à aller voir Hao, pour le remercier encore, lui dire au revoir. Mais, sans sortir du véhicule, le brun fit passer une main par sa fenêtre, et lui fit signe de disparaître. Sans plus hésiter, la jeune femme se retourna et prit la direction du portail.

Ils avaient rajouté des piques sur le haut des murs et du portail, observa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'escalader aujourd'hui, alors ce n'était pas trop grave.

La neige avait été nettoyée au-dehors, pour éviter qu'on glisse, mais le cimetière lui-même était tout endormi de blanc. Rares étaient les empreintes de pas dans l'allée. La jeune femme devait donc porter sa valise à bout de bras. Par réflexe, elle alla aussi chercher un arrosoir. Sans personne pour s'en occuper, son rosier avait dû dépérir et s'éteindre. Mais porter l'arrosoir lourd lui faisait du bien; elle ne risquait pas de s'envoler avec toutes ses affaires.

Rackist l'attendait auprès de la tombe de Marco. Il avait déblayé les alentours de la tombe, faisant un petit monticule de chaque côté de la dalle. La pierre et la neige étaient de teintes si semblables qu'on ne savait pas bien où l'une laissait place à l'autre; le monde entier semblait fait de blanc désormais, comme par l'œuvre d'une gomme géante.

Sur ce fond immaculé, le vieil homme s'étirait comme un arbre dessiné au feutre. Il avait quitté l'habit de prisonnier, et avait retrouvé sa cape noire. Où était-ce une nouvelle? Le tissu semblait frissonner, chatoyer dans le vent, et il n'avait pas retrouvé de chapeau. Cela faisait à peines quelques heures qu'il était sorti de prison, et déjà il aurait été difficile de l'imaginer derrière la petite vitre de la salle de visites. Il faisait plutôt penser à un poète un peu perdu, cherchant l'entrée des enfers pour y chercher son camarade perdu, ou absorbé dans une discussion invisible avec l'homme dans la tombe. Elle continuait de s'approcher, et distinguait désormais ses traits. Ils étaient tordus par la tristesse, et Jeanne se rappela des photos dans le bureau de la bibliothèque. Il avait l'air tellement amoureux de Marco, tellement paisible et heureux auprès du jeune idiot qui n'était pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Et elle, elle lui avait pris cet idiot.

Il entendit le crissement de la neige sous ses pieds, et leva les yeux vers elle. Jeanne se figea. L'acier des yeux de Rackist semblait moins dur que dans ses souvenirs, comme poli, brillant. Elle était une intruse; elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là, entre celui qui vivait et celui qui était mort. L'émotion la prit à la gorge, empêchant les mots de sortir. Son cerveau s'emplit de crachin criard. Sentant les larmes monter, Jeanne leva les mains et signa, _« je suis désolée, je suis désolée. je suis... »_

Rackist eut un sourire amer, et se détourna de la tombe. Il avait l'air formidable, cet homme, grandi par les épreuves. Elle l'avait traité si horriblement, sans se fier à son jugement une seule seconde, sans accepter d'imaginer qu'il avait ses raisons. Il aurait bien eu le droit de la rejeter, de lui dire de s'en aller. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, et ils n'étaient plus liés par les lois. Elle était fille de personne, et lui n'avait plus d'enfant. Il fallait probablement qu'elle s'en aille...

Le sourire de Rackist s'adoucit, et il se pencha vers elle. Reconnaissant l'invitation, Jeanne se précipita dans ses bras, et le laissa la serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, sans mot, sans bruit, sans mouvement. Puis Rackist lui tapota la tête et se redressa.

« J'ai appris tout ce qui s'était passé en mon absence. Et je sais qu'il serait content de savoir ce que tu as fait, » souffla-t-il doucement. Ce n'était pas très intelligible, mais elle comprit quand même, et elle garda sa main serrée autour de celle de l'ancien prêtre. « Il serait content de savoir tout ce que tu as fait. Tu as bien grandi, » et cela il le signa en parlant, faisant pleurer Jeanne de nouveau.

Ils restèrent encore là un moment. L'arrosoir abandonné s'était vidé contre la tombe, révélant un bout de terre et un rosier encore vivace. Sans se poser de questions, Jeanne s'autorisa un sourire.

Lentement, sans se lâcher, père et fille s'éloignèrent vers l'entrée du cimetière.

* * *

Derrière eux, vacillant avec les flocons de neige, un vague fantôme s'assit sur le bord de la tombe, le dos au vitrail. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, comme l'innocent héros des contes, mais comme le vitrail on lui voyait à travers.

« Voilà, je peux enfin considérer qu'on est quittes, » souffla une voix à son côté. Le héros tourna la tête, et sourit. Jeanne et Rackist étaient trop loin pour entendre ou même voir Hao, appuyé contre le pilier du vitrail.

« _Merci_ , » dit le fantôme.

Hao ne sembla pas réagir. Il avait une main sur une oreillette sombre qui recouvrait son oreille, et il ne regardait rien. « Ne ris pas. Je prends mes promesses au sérieux, moi, même quand elles concernent des gamines insupportables.  
\- _Tu exagères un peu_ , » souffla le fantôme. « _Elle est loin d'être insupportable. »_

Hao s'avança pour faire face à la tombe. Sans toucher à l'arrosoir, il se pencha vers la pierre. On ne remarquait presque pas les ailes gravées, vu toute la neige qui s'y était accumulée. « _J'espère qu'ils iront bien_ , » dit Marco.

« Hmm? Oh, ils s'en vont. Ils ont des billets pour la France, Maxwell y avait une maison calme. Nouveaux noms, nouveaux passeports, avec leur argent ils ont tout pour recommencer une vie normale. J'ai fait les choses bien. »

Marco sembla rire. Où était-ce le vent?

« Ça y est, je ne les vois plus, » continua Hao. « Oui, il est temps de partir. Pour tout le monde. » Il ne touchait plus vraiment son oreillette. Marco le regardait d'un œil curieux, mais Hao fixait le portail, alors il le regarda aussi. Le brouillard neigeux était tel qu'on ne voyait que du blanc de l'autre côté de la grille. Oh. Oui, pour lui aussi, il était temps, sans doute. Mais Rackist et Jeanne pouvaient encore avoir besoin de lui... s'il se passait quelque chose...?

« Mais oui, ils iront bien, » fit Hao avec impatience en s'avançant dans l'allée. « Ils ont toute une vie pour se retrouver. »

Et c'était déjà pas mal, au fond. Oui, c'était même déjà bien.

Au loin,

Jeanne riait.

* * *

 _A m'asseoir sur un banc, cinq minutes avec toi_ _  
Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va  
Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et je m'en fous  
Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous  
Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux  
Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux  
Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut  
Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux…_

 _Mistrals gagnants (_ Renaud)


End file.
